Akatsuki puppies : Just like one of those fanfictions!
by TheOppositeTwins
Summary: 23/08/2013 :This story is currently being edited to improve the OCs personalities to prevent them being Mary-Sues, describe events and places in better detail, make the Akatsuki less OOC and to make the story less confusing with more of a plot. If you see something that doesn't make sense from the last chapter that's because it's the newer version. I won't be updating until done :)
1. Prologue - where are we?

I don't own Naruto ,the shows or the songs that might be used in this fan fiction. Though I do own Rin and Mina.

Some chapters will contain spoilers to the original story

_**23/08/2013 :**_This story is currently being edited to improve the Ocs personalities to prevent them being Mary-Sues, describe events and places in better detail and to make the Akatsuki less OOC. So if you see something that doesn't add up from the previous chapters it is because it is being edited and hopefully improved, this is also why I will not be updating for I while :)

Also any songs you see in this fanfiction will be removed as soon as I get round to their chapters.

Akatsuki Puppies - Prologue

" Where the fuck are we?!" Barked a small silver puppy who then continued to scratch viciously at wall of the cardboard box the ten small dogs were imprisoned in.

" Obviously not at the hide out" Replied the second largest of the group, never lifting his head from his paws or opening his eyes to look at the dirty-mouthed silver puppy.

The silver puppy lifted his head and stopped scratching only to snap at the stitched up brown fur puppy, showing his pointed teeth in the process " No shit Kakuzu !"

" Shut up Hidan, Kakuzu!" A ginger dog snarled at the two bickering partners, his ringed purple eyes flashing in the dim light along with the many piercings the dog had on his body. The female next to him nodded in agreement sending a glare towards the Hidan and Kakuzu with her ember coloured eyes.

" This is all Tobi's fault yeah!" Muttered the youngest of the dogs who blew his side fringe out of his face out of annoyance revealing both of his bright blue eyes. When I say the dog was blonde I mean an almost yellow colour and not the brown-blonde an ordinary dog would be, his fur was also thick and long like a Chow Chow's giving him a look of a miniature lion. Next to him lay an older yet smaller dog with auburn fur with a cream underbelly, chest and boot on the back right leg, he gave everyone bored, uninterested looks with his muddy brown eyes.

" My Fault! What did I do Deidara senpai!" Yapped at black puppy with an unusual marking on his face, it was a ginger patch that covered his whole face almost like a mask.

" Whenever something goes wrong in this organisation it's always your fault yeah!" Deidara growled in an fed-up tone, it was quite obvious the Deidara didn't have a clue what was going on and needed someone or something to blame.

_Humph, I'm the true leader of this organisation. I'm the one that makes this organisation work, _Tobi thought but would never say it aloud as that could ruin his plans so instead said in his fake childish carefree voice " It isn't always my fault!"

"Why did Leader even allow you to get involved in the organisation?"

" I'm very talented actually Deidara senpai " Tobi said and opened his mouth to say more before the leader stopped him.

" Enough! We need to figure out where we are and how to get out of this form" Pein said, turning his attention to the group in front of him, it made his blood boil at the thought that s-rank criminals who had slaughtered thousands together were now a group of pitiful innocent puppies.

"I sense no chakra around this area, from the looks of it we are no longer in our world" A coal black puppy said his eyes flashing red for the Sharingan. Many in the Akatsuki sent the Uchiha a look saying 'took you long enough to figure it out'

" Thank you Itachi, nice to see someone is doing something to help with our situation" Pein said narrowing his eyes in a threatening way at the rest of the group minus Konan as she was trying to think of an logical explanation for the whole thing.

" We can't pass through these walls!" Moaned a puppy who appeared to be half white half black "**This is pathetic!"**

" WHAT!? Zetsu-san can't go through the walls!" Screeched Tobi but in his mind he was trying to figure out what the hell had happened and how to get out of it _This isn't good. Are we able to use our Jutsu here? This could destroy everything! _he thought.

" Hey! I hear someone coming" A large grey puppy with teeth like a sharks and gill like makings.

" Daisy! Daisy come here girl" A female voice was heard along with scraping on the outside the box from what sounded like a an animal, footsteps were heard from behind the walls of the cardboard box.

" Daisy, what are you doing running off?" Asked another voice " huh? what's this?"

" A box that says 'do not open extremely dangerous objects inside' duh!" A silence followed for a few moments before it was broken.

" Let's open it!" The shuffling of feet was heard as well as someone picking up a piece of glass.

" 3... 2... 1..." A ripping sound was heard as glass was slid across the top of the box creating a opening. Light shone brightly through the newly created hole.

" Oh. My. God"

Thank You For Reading


	2. Finding Puppies

I don't own Naruto, the shows or the songs that might be used in this fan fiction but I do own Rin and Mina.

Pairings (Maybe): DeidaraXOC, HidanXOC, SasoriXOC, ItachiXOC maybe more :)

_**23/08/2013 :**_This story is currently being edited to improve the Ocs personalities to prevent them being Mary-Sues, describe events and places in better detail and to make the Akatsuki less OOC. So if you see something that doesn't add up from the previous chapters it is because it is being edited and hopefully improved, this is also why I will not be updating for I while :)

Also any songs you see in this fanfiction will be removed as soon as I get round to their chapters.

* * *

" Hey Mina!" I shout running up to Mina who was standing in front of her car, the cool afternoon air blowing her blonde brown hair so it covered some of her face. " Where we heading?"

" Where do we go every day after school Rin?" Mina said, brushing her hair out of her face before fishing her phone out of her pocket and texting somebody back, most likely to arrange to go out some time.

" We walk Daisy, then we go to the shopping centre to get whatever we need and then we go home" I said reciting what I said almost every day. _Almost._ That one time I was on a trip with school to Paris for a history trip so I didn't get to ask and say what I normally do. " How did the drama exam go?" I asked, Mina had had me practising her lines with her for about a month. Though she could remember the lines after a week she still practised them until they were at perfection.

" It went well but I only got second best in the class." Mina looked at the sky in a frustrated manner, I knew what was coming next. She'll be in a bad mood for a while now unless something major happened like Light from Death Note suddenly appeared in our front room.

" Let me guess, Molly got first?" Mina nodded, I signed. Molly was one of the most popular girls in this school, she puts up the act of a sweet innocent girl kind of like how Tobi acts like a fool who isn't very strong when he's really one of the Akatsuki's most powerful member. Molly's parents are extremely rich and don't forget famous so she acts like she's 'it'. When all she really is, is a bully towards anyone she considers to be un cool.

" Don't let it get to you, I'm sure you will get a higher mark next time" I open the car door " Are we going or not?" Mina smiled and opened the door to the driver's seat.

" Yeah lets go"

**TIME SKIP**

Mina pulled the car up in front of an old park not too far away from our house but since it was cold and we didn't want to spend any more time than we needed to in the cold we took the car. The familiar rusted gates were open allowing anyone to walk in. Daisy, Mina's Springer Spaniel jumped around in the back of the car barking.

" We're getting out now" I laughed at her adorable begging expression. Mina opened the door , holding Daisy's lead allowing her to jump out. I climbed out of the car grabbing the bag of things we needed ( rubber ball, dog bags things like that). We walked through the gates with Daisy barking happily at our heels, her tail wagging so fast you could barely see it. I unclipped Daisy's lead as we were further in the park.

" Here Daisy fetch!" Mina threw the rubber ball across the field with Daisy sprinting after it, her ears flying behind her as she ran. Daisy dodged puddles and holes in the ground before vanishing behind a small hill.

" I wish I had a dog!" I said and looked up when Mina laughed.

" We live in the same house, so we both have a dog"

" Yes, but Daisy is mainly yours"

" But we both look after her making her our dog not just mine" I smiled at her.

"Yeah!" I then looked around the park not seeing Daisy anywhere. She would have normally come back by now with the ball in her mouth, waiting for us to throw it again " Hey Mina, speaking of Daisy where is she?" Mina looked, trying to spot Daisy's wagging tail or hear her playful bark.

" Daisy!" Mina called out a worried look on her face " Daisy!" A loud bark was heard from behind the hill she had gone behind to get the ball. " Come here Daisy!" But Daisy didn't come, she just barked as if to say _come here. _Me and Mina looked at each other before heading towards the hill, avoiding the holes and puddles scattered everywhere. The hill was quite hard to climb since it was slippery from the mud, our hands and knees became very dirty. When we reached the top we saw a steep slope, I signed before slowly making my way down the hill with Mina close behind me. Mina yelped surprising me, I slipped and fell down the hill. I reached the bottom my clothes covered in mud but luckily my face was saved from being covered in mud and possibly other things.

I sat up and saw Mina laughing at me." This is your fault!"

" My fault? How?"

" You yelped and made me jump causing me to go head first down the hill!" Mina rolled her eyes at me.

" Sure whatever" I was about say more but was interrupted by Daisy scraping at a slightly soggy cardboard box.

" Daisy what are you doing running off?" Mina asked the dog not expecting a answer but asking anyway. " Huh? What's this?" I looked at the cardboard box and looked at it reading the writing.

" A box that says 'do not open extremely dangerous objects inside' duh!" I said, we fell into a silence. I grinned at her and she nodded.

" Let's open it" We said together. I walked away from the box and picked up a sharp looking piece of glass that lay on the floor. I slowly slid the glass across the top of the box cutting it open. I paused and looked a Mina. We both reached for the opening and opened it.

" Oh. My. God!" Me and Mina exclaimed in perfect sync. In the box sat ten puppies, each one with its own unique design. They looked up at us with huge shocked eyes like they didn't know where they were or what they were doing here.

" How can these be dangerous? They are just to cuttteeee!" I said jumping up and down entering animal fangirl mod. I swear out of the corner of my eye the puppies rolled their eyes.

" Chill Rin, who could just leave them here? It's cruel!" Mina exclaimed as she picked up a silver puppy who spat and bit at her.

" I don't think he likes being picked up Mina. Maybe you should put him down" I said but she didn't hear anything I said.

" I'm going to call you Princess, you will be my Princess. We shall enter dog contest and rule the world with your cuteness!" Mina said in a complete fangirl voice. Sure I love animals but I would never in my entire life act like . Especially not in public, I'm to shy for that.

" You already enter dog contest with Daisy..." I muttered but Mina caught it.

" I'll enter with both!"

" I get the rest then!"

" Okay.. Wait!What?No!"

I rolled my eyes at her " Okay why don't we go home, split them so we have five each and name them" I picked up the box containing all the puppies aside from the silver one now called 'Princess' who was currently trying to wiggle his way out of Mina's grip. I knelt down a bit and whispered in to the ear that wasn't currently flopped over.

" If you stop wiggling and act cute until we get home she will get her dress up box-" Princess barked at me, his purple eyes narrowed into a glare, at least I think it's a glare,I mean they're puppies you can't tell if a puppy is glaring or not. "- which gives me time to hide you from her, on the condition you don't destroy our house okay?" To my surprise, Princess stopped wiggling and began cuddling up to Mina. Wow! Who would have thought he would understand what I said. Though I could tell that his pride was being crushed into millions of pieces.

**_Tobi's POV_**

**" How can these be dangerous? They are just to cuttteeee!"** The girl with longish light brown hair squealed clapping her hands like a little kid. Out of the corner of my one open eye I saw several Akatsuki members roll there eyes at the teenage girl, not that I could blame them the girl are strange.

" You have no idea how dangerous we are kid" Kisame said." If you try anything we will tear you to pieces at the first chance we get!"

**" Chill Rin, who could just leave them here? It's cruel!" **I looked over at the other girl with long brownie-blonde hair which is tied in a Deidara-like manner except it didn't stick out like Deidara's hair. I watched as she reached down and picked up Hidan gently, refusing to let go after he bit her hand drawing a bit of blood.

" Get off me bitch!" Hidan growled scratching and biting at her.

" Hidan, calm down they may be able to help us" Pein said. _They better have some idea where we are, these girls aren't ninja so they aren't a threat, _I thought. I studied the two teenage girls who were both around sixteen and wore what seemed to be a school uniform but I couldn't be certain. They wore dark blue blazers with different coloured rings at the end of their sleeves, white shirts and blue and gold ties with a symbol on the knot.

**" I don't think he likes being picked up Mina. Maybe you should put him down" **The girl called Rin said only to be ignored by her friend Mina was it?

**" I'm going to call you Princess, you will be my Princess. We shall enter dog contests and rule the world with your cuteness!" **

_I've met some strange people in my time but these two are the strangest. How can you rule the world with a dog's cuteness? Maybe things work differently here, if so I'm getting the cutest dog I can find when I'm human again! _I thought but once again my train of thought was interrupted by Rin. Annoying child.

**" You already enter dog contests with Daisy..." **

**" I'll enter with both!"**

**" I get the rest then!"**

**" Okay.. Wait! No!" **

" These two are worse than Tobi!" Deidara barked, glaring at the two girls when Rin stroked his head he went to bite her with his now sharp pointy little teeth.

" I'm not bad am I Zetsu-san?" I exchanged a glance with Zetsu telling him to go along with it but that wasn't necessary as Zetsu knew what to do without anybody even have to tell him.

" _**Yes**_. No Tobi's a good boy "Zetsu said nodding slightly signalling that he got it.

" See!" While we were talking I hadn't realised that Rin had told Hidan something until he said " Got it!"

The box was lifted and they were taking us somewhere, I had faintly heard something about them taking us home

" Senpai! Senpai! Where are we going?" I asked it that annoying voice, even I find this voice annoying at times.

" They said something about taking us home and splitting them in between them yeah!" Deidara replied and then gave me a fierce look" Don't you listen!"

So they were taking us to their house, I wonder how this will turn out...

Thank you for reading :)


	3. Naming And New Jobs

_I don't own Naruto, the shows and songs used/metioned in this fan fiction but I do own Mina and Rin._

_Mina's POV_

As I open the door to our house, Daisy pushed past me almost pushing me over as she ran into the kitchen to roll on the towel we had lay on the floor earlier to prevent the carpet we had put in the living room a week ago to be ruined. I tightened my grip on the newly named Princess as I stumbled when taking my trainers off with my other foot. I wish with all my heart they would make converse or vans that you could wear when walking on a muddy,wet and miserable day that would clean themselves instantly but unfortunately nobody had come up with a way to do that yet.

After taking my shoes off,I ran into the living room where Rin was sat patiently on the sofa with the cardboard box on her lap not caring if she got any mud on her clothes because she was already covered in it but also because clothes aren't important to her. I swear Rin would have turned up in jeans and a old T-shirt to the prom if I hadn't convinced her to go shopping with me for dresses and forced her to buy this extremely(and expensive) pretty white and blue one.

" Put the poor dog down already, you've been holding him since we found them" Rin said as she put the muddy box on the floor, I sighed she didn't even cared if the new carpet got ruined. " There are ten puppies in total, five each"

" I bagsie Princess!" I said causing Rin to laugh.

" They aren't toys you can't just bagsie them, I knew you were going to pick Princess anyway" Rin looked closely at each puppy, before picking up a black one with a orange patch covering its face. It wagged its tail happily and barked but their is something suspicious about that one, my mum always told me that the some of the nicest and cutest ones tend to be some of the most evil sure we were talking about boys after my first heart break but still it could apply for animals as well. " Awww, I get this one! I think I will call you...Felix!"

" That a cute name" I knelt down next to Rin and picked out a puppy that seemed to be split down the middle but wasn't, it's left side had the most black while it's right side had the most white. Each side had smudges of the other sides colour giving it a more natural look.

" Look at this one, it sure is weird don't you think?" I said holding the dog in my arms, it looked up at me with curious golden eyes but for some reason had different emotions in each eye, if you understand what I mean. the right side eye was showing an interested look with a happy glint while the other eye looked bored and frustrated.

" Would you rather have a normal dog or a weird unique one?"Rin asked me eyeing the dog I had in my arms.

" A weird unique one" I said grinning, _is it just me or do these dogs seem very human-like?_ "Since this one is unique it needs a strange name don't you think?"

" Yeah, but remember there is only one girl in this group of puppies and since you have Daisy I get her" Rin picked up a blue-grey puppy with bright golden eyes, her fur was short and thin but very healthy looking as it shone in the light of the room. Two white boots were located on her front paws as well as a rose shaped patch on her left ear.

Back to the puppy I held in my hands. _What should I call you?..._ _I know! _"I'll call him Split!"

" Huh?" Rin said tilting her head to the left with a questioning look on her face, when Rin put Angel on the ground Felix jumped on her playfully chewing gently on her ear. Aww they're so cute!

" The dog, I'll call him Split since he's split right down the middle" Rin oh-ed before looking at the box again so far we had two each. Rin reached into the box and pulled out a sandy blonde dog,I didn't even think dogs could have that colour fur, I mean it was just so human like not to mention the eyes on some of them. Crawling over to take a closer look at the puppy, I noticed it had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. His (Yes I did look to see what gender it was get over it) was very long almost like a chow chow's or a Samoyed's except it was slightly shorter and didn't stick out all over the place. For some strange reason it had a side fringe covering his right eye, can dogs even have side fringes? To make things even stranger the dog even appeared to be grinning at my best friend, grinning! Maybe it has some Samoyed in him after all they do appear to smile.

_These dogs are like none I've ever seen before! _I thought.

Rin's POV

I looked at the blonde dog who appeared to be smirking at me, showing all of his pointy little teeth. I couldn't help but admire his long, silky blonde fur, it was beautiful, even Danni's fur (my cousin's Luna's Husky) couldn't match up to this. His eyes though were something else even though I knew they would probably disappear when he got older, they were amazing human like. The dog I held in my hands reminds me of Deidara from the Akatsuki, I laughed lightly already coming up with a story behind these 'Akatsuki' puppies, we would befriend them, go to the beach, trash a couple of shops and get married, have kids and live happily ever after until they left and we became all depressed until they came back unexpectedly and we them live happily ever after, the end.

The blonde dog I had yet to name barked at me waking me from my thoughts, he was giving me a confused looked probably as to why I looked like a zombie.

" Sorry, when I go deep into the thought I look like that." I laughed, scratching the back of my head. " I guess you need a name... Now I'll ask you a question though you can't answer cause you a dog but still. What do you think true art is? One- Explosions two- Eternal life and Three- Music" I held up my fingers for each one and nodded for him to pick one. Without thinking about it he picked one.

"I didn't expect you to answer, either you a smart dog and understood what i said or you just picked a random finger. I'm going to go with the logical answer and say you picked a random finger but in case your really are a smart dog and understood I'll say this one thing... True Art Is Music! " The blonde dog started barking quietly.

" If you disagreeing then you don't have a clue what art is!" I said turning my head away from him. He began snarling and barking but the barking was more like annoying yapping as he had yet to learn how to bark properly.

" Sorry don't understand you but I'm sure you're saying a load of nonsense!" I laughed when he started barking even louder, his small dagger-like teeth showing as he was clearly angry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two dark red paws trying to climb out of the box and then a loud thump, I turned curiously to look in the box to see an extremely small red puppy,with a cream underbelly, chest and boot on his left back foot, his eyes were a dark muddy brown showing a look of boredom. A barely noticeable collection of lines were on his chest but it was most likely put on with dye or something by the one that left them there.

" Okay, I'll ask the same Explosions, Eternal life or Music?" He picked Eternal life by nipping at my finger." You puppies don't know what true art is!" I moaned, the red and blonde puppy began barking at me and at each other. I have no idea how these guys understand a word of what I am saying but I can't help thinking about them being actual human beings trapped in a dog's body. I shoke my head,_ You have a overactive imagination! _

" Art is Music!" I probably sound weird saying that, I felt heat rush to my cheeks but continued arguing with the dogs, I mean what harm can it do except be classed as weird by my peers, I can live with that but it'll be embarrassing. I swear on my life that I could hear these puppies arguing about art, they barked at me and at each other and only shut up when a orange dog with what seemed to be piercing all over him. We better take him to a vets to get them removed as soon as possibe, what twisted person would pierce a dog.

" You will argue with anyone about art even dogs..." My blonde friend Mina said rolling her green-blue eyes at the three of us an amused smile on her face, the two unnamed dogs stared at her before continuing their argument, then then things got violent so I decided to put an end to it by finally naming them.

" I guess, I hereby name you Explosion-" tapping the blonde dog on the head because of his stupid idea that art is fleeting though I sort of agree since I do like Deidara of the Akatsuki and his art is awesome! " And you Sand" Repeating the action, this puppy reminds me of Sasori and Sasori came from the village hidden in the sand so that is the origin of him name.

" I guess you're taking those two then?" Mina asked,sending me a look that said 'typical'

" Yep they both love art!" I said grinning, as I forced the two dogs to sit next to me and sent them a light glare when they tried to move away.

" How do you know they love art? For all you know they could just be barking for no reason."

" I don't know they just look like the type to love art"

" They're dogs"

" Dogs can love art!" I argued glaring my special glare which is honestly creepy if you're on the receiving end of it.

" Okay dogs can like art to" Mina said holding up her hands in defense.

Mina reached for a the two largest puppies, which both happened to be the largest in the group. One had rich milk chocolate coloured fur with many stitches covering his entire body, I wondered who would hurt a puppy so much that it had to have stitches everywhere. The other one had a lighter grey blue coloured coat, it was short and smooth with black marking like gills on his cheeks and two front legs. A large white tooth hung out of his mouth sort of like a shark tooth which was creepy, very creepy.

" I wonder why they don't like being picked up?" Mina asked mainly to herself than anyone else but I think she was also considering abuse because of the one with stitches "I think I'll call him Chocolate because of his fur colour and this one-" She stroked the blue-gray one gently as this one didn't seem to care about being petted but growled when she went to tickle his belly and let me tell you it wasn't exactly a playful growl. " Jaws because he's huge, has grey-blue fur and gill like markings" There are two puppies left in the box, the one with two many piercings to count and ginger fur and a black one with a white underbelly,chest and four boots.

" I'll take the black one if that's okay?" Mina asked, stroking the black one " It seems that Angel and ginger are good friends because he went over to her as soon as her got out."

" Yeah, I'll call the ginger one Kami" I said petting the ginger who just tensed up, i took my hand off as soon as he did.

" Kami? As in God?" Mina asked raising a eyebrow, this caught the newly named Kami's attention.

" Yeah, he seems to be the leader so why not?"I said, in all honesty he reminds me of Pein so why not? If he was Pein I'm sure he would be satisfied with a name like Kami.

" Okay then, so let's see you have Kami, Angel, Explosion, Sand and Felix while I have Chocolate, Jaws, Coal, Split and Princess" Mina said counting them down on her fingers as well as glancing at each dog as she said their name.

" Yep!"

" Do you know how much this is going to cost? We have to look after eleven dogs! It's going to cost a fortune!" I shrugged at her.

" I have my savings and we can get jobs" We never needed jobs before because our parents sent us money every month for the clothes, food, bills and other things we might need. Though the money my mum sends me is starting to become less and less because we don't exactly see eye to eye on things and sometimes she's evil and makes my blood boil so I lose my temper and we get into a big loud shouting arguement.

" Jobs are hard to get you know" Mina said stroking Felix.

" Not when you know people" I said " Mimi's parents are looking for people to work at the cafe since some of the staff moved away, she asked if we wanted to work there the other day I said I would think about it"

" Quickly send her a message asking if the jobs are still available" Mina practically shouted, knocking poor Felix away from her as she did. "Sorry boy"

" 'kay" I sent her a message: _Hey Mimi, Are those jobs still available? _She replied quickly, that's just like her.

_Yes, do you and Mina want to take them?_

_If that would be okay_

_Great! I'll tell you the details in school :)_

I smiled happily at the message. " We got the jobs I think, she said she will give us the details tomorrow"

" Life just got a whole lot more complicated" Mina said, while I nodded in agreement.

_Thank you for reading!_

**Name:** Rin

**Age:** Sixteen

**Appearance:** Light brown hair which is chest level, it is normally kept down. She has a side fringe on the right side of her face which covers her eye when it isn't clipped back. Bright blue eyes with gold surrounding the pupil. She is quite pale with a few freckles.

**Hobbies:** Reading manga , drawing, listening to and creating music, watching anime, netball, swimming , singing, Karate,

**Personality:** Shy around strangers, hyper and childish around friends. Temper mental. Can be serious when faced with difficult situations. She creates a barrier and doesn't let many people in.

**Name:** Mina

**Age: ** Seventeen

**Appearance: ** Waist long brownie-blonde hair which is either tied in a high-pony or a bun and has green eyes. She has tanned skin.

**Hobbies: **Dancing, golf, drawing , taekwondo, acting, reading manga and watching anime

**Personality: **Proud, loud , daring. Mina can be bossy at times

**Name: ** Mimi

**Age:** Sixteen

**Appearance: **Waist-long white hair with brown-green eyes. Her hair is normally tied in a loose pony similar to Neji's.

**Hobbies: **Painting, badminton

**Personality: **quiet but not shy. Considerate. Protective over her friends and family.

_The Akatsuki- As Puppies_

**Name:** Pein (Kami)

**Appearance : ** Bright ginger fur with black spots covering his body. He has purple ringed eyes.

**Name:** Konan (Angel)

**Appearance : ** Has a thin grey-blue coat. Two white boots on her two front paws and a patch of white on her left ear. She has large golden eyes. A black dot is located on her chin.

**Name:** Deidara (Explosion)

**Appearance : ** Has thick blonde fur. A side fringe is on the right side of his face covering his right eye completely. He has stitching across the right side of his chest. Deidara has large blue eyes similar to a husky. He is the second smallest after Sasori.

**Name:** Sasori (Sand)

**Appearance : ** Sasori has a thick red coat with a cream underbelly, chest and boot on his left back foot. His eyes are a muddy brown. A barely noticeable red kanji is on his chest.

**Name:** Tobi (Felix)

**Appearance: ** Tobi's whole coat is black apart from his face with is a slightly darker shade of ginger to Pein's fur. His eyes normally remain black but occasionally turn red from the sharingan. His left ear is floppy.

**Name:** Zetsu (Spilt)

**Appearance: ** Half his fur is a coal black while the other is a pure white. His eyes are greeny-yellow.

**Name: **Kisame(Jaws)

**Appearance: **Has light dark-grey fur. Gill-like marks are on his arms and face. His teeth are long and sharp some hanging out of his mouth. Kisame has small white eyes.

**Name:** Itachi (Coal)

**Appearance:** Has a long thick black coat. He has white boots on all four paws along with his chest and belly. His eyes are normally red.

**Name:** Hidan (Princess)

**Appearance: **Hidan had shiny silver fur and purple eyes. His two ears are floppy.

**Name: **Kakazu( Chocolate)

**Appearance: ** Kakazu has dark brown fur resembling the colour of milk chocolate with black stitch like markings across his entire body. His eyes are green ringed with red.


	4. Spare Ribs, Music and Paintings

_I don't own Naruto, the shows and songs used in this fan fiction but I do own Mina and Rin._

_IceNinja, thank you for the review! Parts of the chapters were rushed which might explain my mistakes but I will check in later chapters :)_

* * *

_**Akatsuki's POV **_

**" Do you know how much this is going to cost? We have to look after eleven dogs! It's going to cost a fortune!"** Mina said her eyes and voice suggesting thats he didn't want to spend all the money that it would take to look after the Akatsuki. Hidan scowled at the thought that this girl may be obsessed with money like his greedy partner.

" Money! They have money here!" Kakuzu barked, his tail wagging back and forth so quickly that it was almost invisible. His tail hit Hidan a couple of times earning an angry snarl filled with curse words.

" What made you think they didn't?" Itachi asked looking out of the corner out of his Sharigan activated and his voice still in his usual monotone.

" Like you said it's a different world so they might not have money" Kakuzu said saddening at the thought of the idea of money not existing, he doesn't even spend it so why does he want it many of the Akatsuki members thought. _What is with that old man and shitty pieces of paper? _Hidan thought rolling his eyes.

**" I have my savings and we can get jobs"**

" She has savings and they are getting jobs!" Kakuzu yapped loudly, his voice sounded excited. _Whats so good about scraps of paper with pictures on?_ Kisame thought though he was curious as to what the money looked like.

" And you are excited about that because...?" Kisame said motioning with his huge paw to go on.

" Yeah, whats so good about them getting some fucking jobs?" Hidan asked nudging Kakuzu with his paw scratching him in the process with his claws.= earning a nip from Kakuzu.

" Watch it! If you must know, if they get jobs they get more money" Kakuzu said but sighed when Hidan tilted his head in confusion a dumb expression on his face. " I steal the money then I'm richer than I was before"

" Oh! Why didn't you just say that" Kakuzu just gave Hidan a blank look saying ' conversation over'

**"****Jobs are hard to get you know"** Kakuzu's head dropped to his paws, rolling his Christmas coloured eyes up with the typical begging for food look usually given to humans by dogs when food is wanted but in this case it's money.

**"Not when you know people" **Kakuzu jumped up and his tail began wagging wildly.

" You look like a total moron yeah, wagging your tail like a dog" Deidara said, frowning at the much older Akatsuki member.

" I don't know if you've noticed Deidara but we are dogs" Sasori said in a bored tone.

" I noticed Danna hm!" Deidara growled angrily.

Pein and Konan watched as Sasori opened his mouth to say something smart back but were interupted by the two girls.

**" Mimi's parents are looking for people to work at the cafe since some of the staff moved away, she asked if we wanted to work there the other day I said I would think about it"** Rin explained to her confused friend.

**" Quickly send her a message asking if the jobs are still available" **Mina said excitement showing in her voice.

**"'kay" **Rin pulled out a sleek rectangular object, it lit up when she pressed the top of it.

" What the fuck is that?!" Hidan barked glaring at the object, his purple eyes narrowed and ears lying flat on his head.

" I don't know but ready yourselves in case it's a weapon" Pein commanded crouching in a defensive position. Rin began hitting the thing gently with her fingers causing it to make a sort of clicking sound which put the members on edge.

" Do you think it's a bomb hmm?" Deidara asked, his tail wagging with the thought of a bomb, he had been deprived of explosions for to long. Sasori sighed at his partners stupid expression but replied none the less.

" It could be a possibility"

Itachi's eyes flashed red revealing the sharingan before he relaxed. " It's not a bomb and has no chakra. It could be a communication device since Mina did say to send a message to someone" The Akatsuki watched as Rin held the object as if waiting for something. They jumped in surprise as the object let out a ring and Rin began typing again.

_Who's Mina?_ Hidan thought.

**"We got the jobs I think, she said she will give us the details** **tomorrow" **Rin said jumping up from her sitting knocking Deidara over causing him to stumble clumsily to try to regain some balance, they still hadn't got used to their new forms.

" Watch it yeah!"

**" Life just got a whole lot more complicated" **

_Rin's POV_

" Here eat up!" Mina placed bowls of dog food in front of the ten puppies which they seemed to look at in disgust. " That is dog food. You know the things that dogs eat" Felix hesitantly crawled over to the bowl and sniffed it before eating it slowly as if checking if it was poisonous or not, which was strange for me as dogs normally eat whatever you give them, well the ones that I have their previous owner poisoned their food or something. One by one the dogs approached and ate the food except for Sand which I thought was strange, maybe I should take him to the vets as they were left in the box,they might have something wrong with them. Princess spat the food out as soon as he a had taken a bit to eat and shoved the bowl away knocking the dry dog food across the floor and over Kami and Chocolate, the two dogs seemed to glare at him but once again it's impossible to tell if they are glaring or not.

I guess some dogs just don't like dog food, I scooped the food up making sure not to miss any of it and put it back into the bowl for the others to eat next I stood up and walked across the kitchen towards our large fridge that was filled to the brim with all different types of food. "What should I give you?" I muttered to myself ignoring the eyes I felt on my back from our new friends, Mina and Daisy who had just walked into the kitchen.

" Here Princess" I called after finding the perfect food for him, the silver dog lifted his head with an angry glint in his eyes and ears flat on his head before noticing the rib in my hand. I swear his purple (Can dogs even have purple eyes?) eyes widened before he pounded over, once again knocking over perfectly good dog food and as soon as he reached me tried to jump up and snatch the piece of meat out of my hand.

" Sit boy!" He looked at me like he wanted to tear me to pieces for speaking to him in such a way "No sit no food" Princess sat down obediently but turned round to yap at the other dogs who seemed to have laughed.

" Rin! You can't give him that it's unfair to the others!" Mina half shouts but I ignored her

" Kawii!" I said smiling at the adorable silver puppy before feeding him the rib. " Enjoy Hidan's favourite food!" Princess stopped mid bite and lifted his head, meat hanging out of his mouth stuck to his sharp little teeth.

" Oh shut up about that anime already and stop using Japanese words honestly I know you only say them sometimes and that's only as a joke or something but seriously stop!" Mina said crossing her arms across her chest then scolded " And I told you not to feed him that"

" Hmph! I respect your love for Death Note now respect my love for Naruto!" I glared at her playfully but with a slight hint of anger, the poor dog doesn't like dog food, I would rather give it food he likes then watch him starve to death. " Poor Princess obviously doesn't like dog food so I don't see the problem in eating the left over ribs. Just let him eat it"

" Only if you admit Kira is God!" Oh this is just one of our little fight games, we argue about something stupid pretend to fall out then laugh about it later. Don't worry we're not so obsessed with anime that we worship the 'Gods' of that particular anime though when we were younger we made shrines for them as a dare from our other friends.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kami's fur stick up and I think his eyes narrowed, wow I didn't actually think he might believe he was God even though we called him Kami.

" No way! Pein is God" I argued back, my usual grin on my face " Admit it!"

" Pein is evil! Him and that group of S-rank criminals!"Mina rolled her eyes.

" Oh yeah and killing thousands of people without even touching them isn't and for your information it's a group of hot S-rank criminals!"

" Your calling a shark man and a plant hot?"

" Better than a shinigami!"

" At least he wasn't a figure head leader under the control of that insane man Mada-" Mina was cut off by a whimper off Felix, we both looked over at the puppy who had his tail tucked in between his legs and he was shaking slightly.

" Oh sorry Felix did we scare you?" I said picking up the whimpering puppy. I glance at the rest of the dogs who all had their eyes on Kami for some odd reason, what's up with them? " Don't worry about it with always argue over anime"

" Now if you have finished eating I'm going to my room to practice for an upcoming exam. Chocolate, Jaws, Coal, Split and Princess follow me to my room because that is where you will be living" Mina said marching off with the said puppies hesitantly trailing behind her. Weird, doesn't it take a while for dogs to learn their names, I shrugged maybe they're just smart dogs.

" Well I guess we should go to my room then" I said gesturing for the five puppies to follow. I walked up two flights of stairs since our house has three floors. My bedroom was one of the biggest rooms in the house and was joined by glass doors to the Music and Art put it simply both mine and Mina's family had al ot of money and I mean a dad owned this big fancy computer company and my mum also owned a big company except this one was a makeup company unfortunately I had to take over at least one of them one day instead of becoming a vet like my cousin Luna. But no, I'm the oldest so I must take it over no exceptions no buts.

I had to stop and pick Felix up several times since her kept falling down the stairs. I expected Sand to have the most problems as he is the smallest but he climbed the stairs with ease. We arrived in front of my room in about five minutes thanks to Felix's falling. I put Felix back on the floor and opened the door. I walked in however the dogs just stared at the walls of my room as if expecting to see pictures of my favourite anime or something.

" If you expected my walls to be covered in anime posters of something then you are mistaken. I only moved into this house a couple of months ago and hadn't had time to unpack properly, I also don't have many things to do with anime except the manga and a few stuffed toys which I made myself out of boredom, a couple of years back" I gestured to the cardboard boxes I had yet to unpack in the corner of the room. "I have to practice for my upcoming music exam which I unfortunately have to play in front of a crowd"

" You see for this exam we have to sing a song in a different language. I chose the opening Bluebird from Naruto as it is one of my favourite song after the first Higurashi Opening and Benibana no Otome Uta. Should I play on the guitar or the piano?" I asked myself but was surprised to find Kami point me towards the piano, I was seriously beginning to doubt that these are really dogs sure a full grown dog might be this smart but certainly not a puppy. " I'm guessing you want me to play on the piano"

I sat on the bench and began playing, it's a tricky song as I have to play the piano and try to get the pronunciation right while singing as well as remembering the lyrics.

_{BlueBird - Naruto Opening - Don't know artist sorry }_

I turned round and faced the dogs

" So what did you think?" I asked the dogs,Explosion was the first to give a response as he ran over and jumped onto the stool that I was sitting on when playing.

" Hey! There isn't enough room for all of you" I laughed at the dogs pulling them into a hug, Angel and Felix returned the hug while Kami, Sand and Explosion squirmed.

" You know what I think?" I asked them when I released from my hug " I think that only Felix and Angel are kind here" Sand just stared blankly at me, Explosion tilted his head smirking at me, Kami looked bored to me, Felix yapped cutely and Angel gave a small doggy smile.

" Who wants to see my art room?" Explosion barked and gave a even bigger smirk and Sand finally showed an emotion other than boredom which was interest. I knew picking these two would be great, they are dogs who love art maybe I can teach them how to paint.

" Well then follow me" I marched out of the room with Sand and Explosion on my shoulders and Felix, Kami and Angel following behind in an polite manner. I walked through my room.

" You three can stay here if you not interested and are just being polite" I said to the three on the floor who nodded slightly and explored my bedroom. " Wow you're smart dogs"

I walked over to the glass door on the left and opened it revealing a room filled with painting, drawing and sculptures. I put the dogs down so they can go and explore. Explosion ran over to the sculptures and examined them while Sand did the same on some puppets I was making for my sister sixth birthday. I sat down at the desk and began sculpting a wolf. After twenty minutes I felt Explosion nipping at my foot.

" What is it?" He ran over to a painting I had done a few days ago which I am proud of I won't lie, I worked really hard on it.

" They are Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki, unfortunately they both die " I signed Explosion looked at me wide eyed and Sand seemed to have taken interest as well. " They were artists. Deidara was a terrorist bomber and Sasori made puppets out of humans kinda creepy if you ask me." Explosion let out a bark that sounded like a laugh while Sand seemed scowled. The more time I spend with them the more I think of how much like the Akatsuki they are.

" They were talented artists but I have to say Sasori was the most sane one out of the two. Though he tried to kill his Grandmother lady Chiyo he stopped himself. He saw her next attack but chose be killed instead of killing her. While Deidara just blew himself up to try and kill Sasuke and failed" I explained, Explosion looked extremely angry with his long thick fur sticking up all over the place. " Anyway, I want to go to bed so are you coming or not?" I walked out of the art room and into my normal room. I don't normally have early nights but today was an exception as I was knackered, absolutely shattered.

" Turn round please while I get changed" The puppies turned around though I say Explosion look over his shoulder while I was taking my shirt off so when I had taken it of I threw it on his head. After finishing getting changed I climbed into bed and fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_Bluebird belongs to it's orginal writer/owner, I don't own it _


	5. Akatsuki? Why Not Light?

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Rin, Mina, Mimi and other characters yet to appear._

_Rin's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm crashing to the floor and the snarls of dogs. I groaned why is my alarm going off? It's Saturday, I'm meant to be asleep until twelve! I like to sleep quite a lot, it's not because I'm lazy it's just because I love to dream want to know why? It's because I have lucid dreams how awesome is that? Now back to the topic of waking up to early, I sat up straight and turned my head towards the five puppies who were circling around the clock growling and snarling at it like it was some sort of dangerous weapon. _What the hell are they doing?_ I laughed when Kami pounced on the electronic device and began chewing at it failing to make it shut up. I giggled at the him attracting attention from the five young dogs.

" That's a alarm clock it's an annoying little thing that I forgot to turn off, it's meant to wake you up when you've got to go somewhere" I explained, Kami jumped off the clock looking at the floor embarrassed while Felix and Explosion looked like they were sniggering but that didn't surprised me they are quite smart for puppies. Kami snarled at the two in a threatening way making them shut up. "She was just about to tell me something important to..." I said aloud earning some attention from dogs but I ignored that, I mean they are dogs they wouldn't understand even if they are smart.

" I'm up now. Might as well get out of bed" I said throwing the blankets off of me and onto the floor, I could pick them up later. Standing up I did some basic stretches to wake me up and walked towards my wardrobe picking out a pair of jeans and some random T-shirt that I didn't even pay attention to.

" Are you guys hungry?" I asked after getting changed. They nodded. " You puppies are very smart" I opened my door letting the dogs out first before closing it behind me. Once again Felix had trouble with the stairs except this time he fell down but I have to admit it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen.

" You're clumsy" I laughed picking him up after checking for any injuries. He yapped in reply showing all of his teeth and his tongue but that earned him a couple of barks from Explosions, it seems like blondie is a bit bossy. As I walked into the kitchen with the dogs trotting behind me I say my friend Mimi standing making the table, I don't even know how she got in the house.

" MIMI!" I shout running over to my friend and giving her a hug" What are you doing here?"

" Well Mina said you had some puppies and I wanted to see them" Mimi said returning the hug, smiling at me.

" Okay I'll introduce you" The five puppies looked up at Mimi in curiosity. Mimi's brown green eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, I wonder what that's about " That's Explosion, Felix, Angel, Kami and Sand" I said pointing to each one

Deidara's POV

I looked up at the new arrival who had waist-long white hair and was wearing a spotted red dress, Rin stood happily beside her talking about whatever teenage girls talk about but I'm taking a guess that they're talking about us. There is something strange about that girl... No way! She has chakra! That's impossible we're in a completely different world how is that possible?

" Pein" Konan said looking at him, I could tell that they have noticed as well.

" I know" Pein replied. The girl called Mimi looked at us and her eyes widened. Does she know it's us? It's possible after all.

**" Rin taking on ten puppies is hard you know along with Daisy that makes eleven dogs"** Mimi said narrowing her eyes suspiciously at us.

"** I know but... wait how did you know we had ten, I didn't tell you"** I watched as Rin looked at Mimi suspiciously but in an innocent way, if you understand what I mean. Rin tilted her head to the side when Mimi jumped, I'm guessing she wasn't expecting the question.

**" Well I guessed since you would split the puppies in half between you and Mina." **Mimi replied nervously whether Rin noticed or not is a mystery as has the same expression her face.

" Do you think she knows that we are the Akatsuki yeah?" I asked Pein who was staring intently at the girls.

" Why would she know? We are in a completely different world" Pein said narrowing his ringed eyes. Creepy.

" When we went into her art room last night, Deidara found a painting of me and him. Rin knows who we are and how we die" Sasori explained for me. I hope she doesn't know who we are or that could mean a lot of trouble for us.

" And you didn't tell me this because?" Pein growled though he didn't look that scary anymore because of our new forms but when we return to normal he will most likely give us a nice long rant and get thrown against the wall a couple of times.

" I forgot hm?" I said laughing nervously.

"How could you forget something so important?!" Pein snarled making me flinch.

" We thought you already knew because of what happened with Hidan" Sasori said emotionless. Pein grunted and turned his attention back to the two girls.

" Thanks Danna yeah" I smirked at him but he just looked back at me.

" Don't think I was standing up for you or anything. I said it because if I didn't I would have to listen to Leader rant at us all day" Sasori said also turning his to the girls. Mina had joined.

Mimi's POV

These dogs that Rin and Mina had found had an energy flowing through them that was similar to mine except mine was much weaker and there was less of it even though mine had been steady growing over the years it was barely nothing compared to these. Who or what are these puppies? What if they're dangerous? I obviously can't tell Rin because the out come is easy to predict. Maybe I can convince her to get rid of a few and decrease the chance of danger.

"Rin taking on ten puppies is hard you know along with Daisy that makes eleven dogs" I began, I had to work really hard. I need to convince her to get rid of at least two. My eyes widened when I felt five more energy orbs, there are more? Ten there are ten?!

" I know but... wait how did you know we had ten, I didn't tell you" Rin said a questioning and suspicious look in her eyes, I almost sighed I guess she still doesn't completely trust me, not that I blame her or anything. I pushed those memories aside and began thinking of an explanation for her question.

" Well I guessed since you would split the puppies in half between you and Mina." I said hoping she would buy it.

" Okay" She said though I could tell by her face she didn't believe me, she may have had a hand in this but would she hate me if I told her? No. She's isn't that type of person. Sure she can be cold towards strangers but she would never hate them for something they can't help.

Rin's POV

" Okay" I replied, narrowing my eyes at my friend. I wanted to question her more on it because I could tell she's lying from the way she is fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. We've been friends for two nearly three years surely she should be able to trust me enough to tell me what's bothering her. When I was about to say something Mina walked through the kitchen door in a slow pace carrying Coal, Split and Princess while Chocolate and Jaws following behind her.

" Moring" She yawned almost dropping the dogs in her arms. " What are you doing here Mimi"

" You invited me" Mimi signed. Typical Mina she would forget that she invited Mimi.

" Oh I did didn't I " Mina looked off into the distance trying to remember. She out the dogs on the floor, as soon as they were out of her grasp they ran off. " They must have really missed their friends"

" No I think they just wanted to get away from you" I could only picture the things she did to them.

" Why? I only dressed them up a bit" Mina said looking confused.

" Maybe they don't like being dressed up"

" But they look adorable!" Mina argued.

" Yes they might look adorable but when do guys like being dressed up in princess dresses?"

" Let me borrow Angel then"

" They aren't toys!"

" I know that but I loved dressing animals up"

" Okay let's make a deal if the dogs bark they have to be dressed up" I said " If they don't bark they don't have to be dressed up" I stood on the chair.

" What are you doing?"

" All dogs that want to be dressed up bark" Silence. " That settles it you will only be dressed up on Sundays" Cue barks of protests.

" Let's celebrate" Mina pulled a large bottle of Cola out of the fridge and began shaking it.

" Mina! No!" It was to late, the brown fizzy liquid was sprayed everywhere covering all of the puppies suddenly out of no where thick suffocating smoke filled the room, it made my eyes water and made me cough violently as I tried to get the gas out of my lungs. To try to lessen the eye watering I covered my eyes with my hand.

" Oh come on!" I heard Mina shout " Why couldn't it be Death Note!?" What does she mean?

I removed my hand from my eyes, blinking the salty water away which cleared my vision what I saw though made the heat rush to my face, my heart pound so hard it felt like it was going to break through my chest and my stomach twist in terror. The Akatsuki stood in front of me. Naked. This isn't possible?! We all stared at each other for a while none of us willing to break the tense awkward silence.

This isn't possible! A group of ten serial killers stood in front of me and not just any serial killers oh no it's was the Akatsuki, a fictional criminal organisation from a manga written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. Last time I checked fictional meant made up, not real. I couldn't wrap my head around it, it was something that I've always wanted to happened yet now it's happened I want them to leave and never come back.

_Konan, get Konan!_ My blue eyes widened even more if that was possible, I couldn't believe I had forgotten Konan. I looked at my friends who were paralysed with mouths open, the coke bottle still in Mina's shaking hands. Taking a deep breath I took slow steady steps towards the Akatsuki my eyes glued to them watching out for any hidden hand signals, I flinched away at every movement they made which seemed to amuse the ones known as Hidan, Deidara and Kisame as they had smirks stretched across their faces.

When I stood directly in front of Konan, I reach out grabbing her wrist clinging onto it tightly mostly out of fear which she could most likely sense as she gave me a kind look minus a smile as she couldn't really smile kindly in front of the Akatsuki. I looked at the Akatsuki noticing Pein was defensive and I couldn't blame him, a girl from a world completely different from theirs had grabbed one of the most important things in the world. I took one last look at the Akatsuki before dashing off dragging Konan behind me, I was heading towards the cupboard under the stairs which had a load of clothes in there. I looked behind my shoulder to make sure Mina and Mimi were following me which they were.

I flung open the door once it's was in reach not caring about the damage done at the moment, letting go of Konan's wrist I began routing around in the cardboard boxes for clothes when I found on of my cousins old dresses that looked about her size, I turned around to face her.

" Hel-hello" I stuttered shyly avoiding eye contact as I handed her a white sleeveless dress, it was a very pretty dress that went to about knee-length with delicate pale blue roses near the bottom of the dress going all around. She took it out of my hands offering me a grateful smile.

"Hey" She replied as she put the dress on though I think it was a bit small for her.

"Well isn't this just great" Mina said sarcastically from the door way with Mimi standing next to her " The group that you have been fangirling over for as long as I can remember right in our living room, so are you going to hug Deidara to death or what?" I lifted my head to send her a glare.

"I could say the same thing about you with Pein, Mrs Uzumaki" I pulled out my good friend Sam's old clothes that he had given me when he had grown out of them for the other Akatsuki. I folded them up neatly as I don't want to die just yet they might get angry if the clothes are creased though I doubt they think about things like creased clothing.

"Shut up! That was when I was thirteen!" Mina argued, her eyes narrowed in a sharp glare.

"Sure" I said nodding my head up and down and turning my back to them

"Let's not fight, we need to figure out exactly why the Akatsuki are here" Mimi said quietly, without looking I could tell that the two of them were looking at me and I knew exactly what they were thinking.

I sighed "I have nothing to do with it and neither does she" I stood up, holding the clothes in my hands.

" Hey Tobi's mask is off hmm!" I heard Deidara shout. Why is Tobi's mask off, didn't he have it when he was a puppy? I frowned in confusion.

" Quick take his hands off his fucking face!"

My friends looked at me expecting me to do something "Why don't one of you go get him?" I asked looking at the two of them but they looked at each other then at me.

"You'll be better at handling them" Mimi said politely.

"What? Like hell I'm getting in between those lunatics" Mina said, rolling her eyes as if it was common knowledge. That's Mina alright never lying about anything.

" Nooo I don't want you to see my face!"

" Fine, I'll go your royal highnesses" I said bowing at the two, I walked quickly out of the cupboard across the carpeted corridor and towards the door to the living room. Once I reached there I peered through the crack between the post and the door to see the situation, right now Deidara and Hidan were tugging at Tobi's arms trying to remove them from his face and not succeeding at only, they couldn't even budge them a little. I bit my thumb trying to think of a good distraction that would give me the opportunity to get Tobi out of there. I turned to face the bookshelf that was in the hallway and saw the familiar cover of an Icha Icha book, in real life it's just a notebook that I stuck a cover on when I cosplayed Jiraiya two nearly three years ago when I was fourteen. Walking towards the bookshelf with a plan piecing together in my head, each step brought a grin to my face though I knew that I would either die a slow an painful death or escape with next to no injuries then die later.

Once I got the book I returned to the doorway but only after flicking through the pages to see what was in it. _Oh, this is perfect_! I opened the living room door fully attracting some attention from the more observant Akatsuki members like Pein and Itachi. I took at big breath _You can do this!_ I told myself

I threw the book towards Sasori and it thankfully landed on target which was in front of his feet, the red head raised an eyebrow at me before picking up the book and opening it up to view the pages. I took another deep breath to calm my pounding heart and my shaking before I shouted at the top of my lungs "Sasori thinks perverted things about Deidara while reading the Icha Icha series!" The room fell silent and everybody turned to look at Sasori who appeared to be reading Icha Icha Paradise which just happened to contain all my SasoDei fanarts from when I was twelve to earlier this year when I had filled the book.

I quickly backed away from Sasori as I felt my impending doom approaching rapidly, I didn't dare remove my eyes from the red-haired puppet as I would probably die if I did. Not that it would make a difference I'm going to murdered by these baboons anyway watch that's offensive to baboons! I have no right to compare them to these psychopaths!

Back on topic and away from my train of thought I backed away so far I bumped into Deidara, I slowly turned my head to look at him. He had a sickly nice smile on his face that made me feel sick because it's so creepy though he's eyes were the scariest they were narrowed into a annoyed glare which I didn't think was possible when someone smiled. It was so terrifying that my shaking increased,_ I'm going to die I'm so going to die._ My panicked thoughts prevented me from moving and I was frozen stiff.

"What did you say? hmm" He asked in a voice just as sickly as his fake smile, his hands grabbed my arms tightly so hard that his nails began digging into my skin. I was paralyzed, what was he so upset for? I glanced sideways at Hidan who was holding back a laugh as was Kisame, oh haha let's all laugh at the innocent sixteen year old who is being threatened by a serial killer for trying to save another serial killer that came from the exact same organisation and just happened to be his future partner.

" Hehe..." If I could I would have scratched my head nervously " I-I was j-just saying wh-what happ-pen's in the manga, I-if you don't believe me y-you can always l-look at that book, I-it has images from the o-original manga" Deidara gave me a closed eyed smile and a stiff nodding of his head.

"Let's just have a look to see how real this really is shall we?" Deidara let go of my arms and shoved past me making me lose my balance slightly so I was caught by Hidan who didn't let go and just smirked evilly down at me. Great just great. I'm going to die an early death, I hope you're happy Mimi, Mina thanks to you I'm doomed.

"Danna! What the hell yeah? Give me the book!" I watched as Deidara tried to snatch the book out of the smaller man's hands only to fail miserably, miserably because he now has that pipe thing from Sasori's stomach wrapped around him the end pointed to his neck.

"There is nothing in this book of importance!" Sasori hissed holding the blade closer to his neck, I thought of an idea.

"That looks exactly like the chapter Heaven just before Sasori kisses Deidara for the first time!" Okay so the name is terrible but I might die any moment now. While Sasori was distracted Deidara ripped the book out of his hands and began flipping through the pages his eyes widening with each page turned, if our world was animated I'm sure he would have plenty of tick marks covering him and a very large blush that covered his whole body"

"Leader-sama" Deidara began holding the book as far away as possible from him" would like to switch partners yeah... Right now" Pein raised an eyebrow at him before taking the book off of him.

"What?! Let me see that fucking book!" Hidan half shouted half said as he let go of me before charging towards Pein who was looking at the pictures I had drawn. Some of them were pretty detailed. No! Not that kind of detailed! I mean the hair and faces and such!

Taking my chance I inched towards Tobi and grabbed his arm "Come on Tobi" I saw him look through a hole in his fingers revealing a Sharingan eye which shone in the light of the morning sun. Then I remembered that he no they weren't wearing any clothes, I flushed red and avoided eye contact with Tobi as I dragged him through the door not attracting much attention from the other Akatsuki members.

As soon as I was out the door I sprinted down the hall pulling Tobi who managed to keep up despite still not uncovering his eyes.

"Let me in!" I banged on the cupboard door.

"What's up with you?" Mimi asked opening the door allowing me in.

"What's up with me?! I nearly frigging died" I placed my hand on my chest taking deep breaths attempting to calm down my racing heartbeat and heavy breathing. That was petrifying! I can't believe I ever wanted to meet them.

"Hey I didn't know Sasori supported SasoDei" Mina sniggered at my distraction that nearly caused my death, I'm so stupid.

"Yeah that distraction nearly killed me" I straightened up and take the clothes I had prepared for Tobi from Mimi as after all he was still naked.

"I'm guessing Sasori went mad?" Mina guessed as she sorted out stylish outfits for the Akatsuki. Yes Mina does loves fashion but I do not as it is an annoying unnecessary thing. In my opinion it is anyway.

"Nope, Deidara did" I rolled up my sleeve revealing five nail marks on each arm along with bite marks where he had bit into my skin with his hand mouths. Evil bastard.

"Did Deidara do that?" Konan asked holding my arm gently, examining the marks.

"Yeah but I'll get over it" I turned towards Tobi who still had his hands covering his face.

" Tobi you can uncover your face now" Mina said to him.

" No, there could be a chance you don't know who I really am " He said in a deep voice. I picked the clothes I had prepared for him and handed him them.

" We know...who y-you are" I said shyly looking at the clothes in my hands, I still hadn't gotten used to them so I'm going to be awkward and shy for a while around them. Tobi uncovered his face showing his half scarred face and two bright Sharingan eyes one of which is identical to Kakashi's.

" I have only read up to chapter fifth teen " Mimi said. "And I've been dying to know who Tobi was for the longest time, the suspense has been killing me"

" If you've only read up to chapter fifth teen how do you even know who Tobi is if he hasn't even been introduced"

" Well you're always talk about him so I'm just curious about who he is"

"You don't even know who he is now do you?" I asked gesturing to Tobi's face.

"Nope, not a clue"

"Haven't you been reading Naruto for over a year now?"

"Yes but I get bored with it so easily"

"How do you get bored of Naruto?"

" Hate to interrupt your conversation but I need a mask" Tobi said interrupting mine and Mimi's conversation

" You're lucky I'm a Naruto fan now would you like your war mask or the orange one?" I asked picking the two out of the box labelled 'that idiot Tobi'

" Orange" I handed it to him and he put it on fastening it on.

" How do you know about us?" Konan asked.

"We will explain when we sort the others out" Mina said heading towards the door and kicking the door open not caring that the poor door looked like it was going to completely collapsed and break into a million pieces any moment now. As we walked quietly down the short hallway I began dreading going near them so I hid myself behind the box.

When we walked into the room carrying the boxes I peeked around the corner of the box only to be greeted with two angry glares from both Deidara and Sasori and let me tell you it isn't at all pleasant.

"I believe this is yours" Pein said walking over and handing me my SasoDei collection and by some miracle it's undamaged not even a page was torn or creased.

"Thank you" I whispered putting the notebook in my left hand, it was very important to me. I had taken this notebook everywhere with me up until I had drawn at least one SasoDei picture on each page and it had been a challenge from some one very important to me.

" Oww!" I cried slipping on the coke bottle that nobody had bothered to clean up.

" Hahaha total face plant!" Laughed Hidan with Deidara sniggering next to him.

" S-shut up..." I said rubbing my nose that was bleeding slightly.

"You're such a bastard" Mina muttered.

"Who are you calling a bastard you fucking bitch?!" Hidan snapped.

" Well obviously you" Mina yelled back.

" You little-" He reached for what would have been his scythe but of course it was gone. He screamed a lot of curse words when he couldn't find it.

" Just get dressed" Mimi said dropping the box of clothes on the floor.

" Why not Light?" Mina murmured as she also dropped the shoes on the floor and left.

" Come on Mimi let's leave them to get dressed" I said gesturing for her to come out of the living room . Just great_._

_Time Skip_

We sat in the living room waiting for Pein to start talking, I still hadn't regained much confidence and was quiet messing around with the pages of my notebook. Mina sat on the left of me with Daisy on her lap and Mimi sat on my right looking at the Akatsuki nervously, biting her lip.

" As you know we are the Akatsuki, we are not familiar with this world and we would like you to help us. We would like to stay here" Pein began. I felt my blood boil as angry shot through me. How dare he! Just a while ago he let Deidara dig his nails into me so hard it left marks and would have most likely let him kill me if Hidan hadn't let go to look at my notebook. He doesn't care what happens to us so why should I let him sleep under our roof and feed him our food!

"And lets go and trash a shop while we are at it. Why would we help you? Your criminals who killed several of my favourite characters" I said in a cold voice which I used to strangers who seemed a little suspicious and my eyes narrowed. " Asuma-" glare a Hidan " Gaara-" extremely dangerous glare at Deidara " Sora-" glare a Pein " And you will most likely kill more"

" I don't really care about you since I prefer Death Note" Mina said shrugging, I glanced at her hiding back my smile. This girl loves Naruto just as much as I do, she just doesn't like to admit it for whatever reason.

" You will help us or we will kill you" Pein said glaring at us the Rinnigan glinting dangerous.

" Fine kill us but you will just be losing a good source of information" I said without thinking, why? why did I say that? I could easily survive the blast with the help of _her_ but my friends certainly couldn't, I sent a look of apology towards my friends which Mina accepted the fear clear in her blues eyes and Mimi ignored it staring straight ahead.

" Almighty Push" A strong force was sent towards us pushing stuff away from it as it rushed towards us, I stared at the Akatsuki taking in their expression, Hidan was looking a little down obviously because he didn't get to kill us,Deidara was smirking happily, Konan looked worried and upset while the rest of the Akatsuki were the same.

Though when the attack was centimetres away from us a clear white shield protected us from the deadly attack, Mimi stood in front of us her hair had come out of it's hold so it all fell down giving her an angelic appearance. The shield was dropped when Pein's attack finished.

"What kind of a person will just allow themselves to get killed so easily?" Mimi turned to look at me " I expected better from you considering from where you're from" I looked down, smiling.

"Trust me, I'm nothing like those lunatics" I replied "But it appears you stole something"

"Nope, it was given" She said winking at me, her contacts had been taken out revealing her naturally red eyes. _So that's what you gave her that day._

"No back to business" Mimi returned to staring at the Akatsuki who were looking at her curiously with her hands she began to form a large bubble before sending it floating towards the Akatsuki.

"What the fuck is that? It's going to take a lot more to beat us than a little bubble" Hidan poked the bubble which then split into two, one of them engulfed Hidan's hand and then slowly made it's way around his whole body, covering it. The same happened each time it hit something, it didn't matter if the Akatsuki dodged it because it would expand the minute they moved. Soon everyone in the Akatsuki except Konan and Itachi were covered.

"You two aren't covered for a reason, I've been told many times by Rin that you're the most trustworthy of the Akatsuki so we will arrange something with you, deal?" Mimi asked, I have to say though this is a sort of genius plan. Get rid of the bad guys and keep the good guys.

"We cannot make any decisions without our leader" Konan said in an emotionless voice completely different from the one she used earlier.

"Konan, Itachi just agree to not kill us while we sort something out with your leader then" I requested.

"Very well" Konan said after she and Itachi had spoken about it with their eyes, creepy. " We won't kill you"

" I believe you but one wrong move and I'll kill you" The Jutsu was released and the Akatsuki fell to the ground, suddenly Mimi collapsed onto her knees panting heavily.

" Mimi, you okay?" I asked worried because she looked pretty tired, that jutsu must have took a lot out of her.

" Yeah, I'm fine " She said nodding.

"How come you never told us?" Mina asked rubbing Mimi's back comforting her.

"Because I didn't know how you'll react" Mimi laughed "I guess that makes you a Luna the normal ones in the group as well, I don't count the twins as normal"

"Hehe...Yeah you're the only normal one in the group" I laughed.

"What 'bout Luna?" Mina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her artwork is just as creepy as puppet boys" I said jerking my head in Sasori's direction.

" Will you help us or not?" Pein asked again

"No"

" Why? You said you like liked us yeah" Deidara asked earning a glare off Pein for speaking which he ignored " Though I don't like you that much after the stunt you pulled" I snorted, little brat.

" I like your characters but now I know that you are real I don't really like you at all." I pulled my sleeves up showing the marks " Yeah it hurt"

"I honestly don't give a shit hmm" I glared at the blonde who used to be like an idol to me but now I hate him, cocky little brat.

"The only one's I like are Konan and Itachi as they are kind and most importantly sane!"

" You said I was sane last night" Sasori said.

" Correction I said you were the sanest out of you and Deidara" I corrected him. I looked at the criminals gathered in my house each one held a gaze that said disobey us, we'll kill you. Sighing, I said " Fine I will help you but you have to follow some rules do you agree"

" It depends what the rules are" Pein said.

" Here are the rules.

1. No blowing things up

2. No killing

3. No creating puppets out of dead people

4. No stealing

5. You must all attend our school to learn about how we live, but be warned it is a private school so you will have to study to get in unless you are like Itachi and already know everything.

6. No sacrificing people yes that means you Hidan

7. Pein you can't go around claiming to be God

8. You can't leave the house without me, Mina or Mimi

9. No eating people if that rumour about you eating people to survive is true Zetsu

10. Deidara you must hide your hand mouths at all time

11. No Genjutsu or Ninjutsu EVER!

So do you agree to our rules?" I asked after I had finished explaining. Many members disagreed with the rules, I'm worried what the neighbours are going to think about all the noise.

" We agree" Pein said ignoring the cries of protest.

" Oh and we won't be doing your laundry or anything like that. I will teach you how to cook if you can't already" Mimi added.

" That is fine" Konan said smiling at us.

The Akatsuki used to be one of the best criminal organisations but finding out they're real kind of ruins that for you especially when they threaten to kill you. I'm getting the feeling that this will be nothing like one of those fan fictions.

For once in my life I agree with Mina why couldn't it be Light?

_Thank you for reading_


	6. The God War! Light, Pein or Jashin?

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Rin, Mina and Mimi_

_To the Guest who posted thank you for the review. I have read the newest chapters to the manga, she is not that Rin but Rin Nohara will appear in the later chapters but I don't want to reveal to much about that :)_

_Rin's POV_

" No!" I said sternly.

" Please yeah?" Okay I guess I better tell you what's going on. I'm currently standing outside of my Art room preventing Deidara from going in. Mina is sorting out the rooms for them while Mimi is finishing cooking breakfast since the other one got burnt.

" Well since you said please... NO!"

" Why not hmm?"

" Because it's embarrassing for me to have people looking at my artwork!"

" I saw some of it yesterday what are you worrying about yeah?"

" That's because I thought you were adorable puppies not some anime criminals!" I shouted " Now get out of my room! Who said you could come in anyway?"

" I will leave after I look at your paintings yeah!"

" I'll make you a deal, you don't look at my artwork and I will take you to a art museum tomorrow. Deal?" I asked.

" And if I do look at your artwork? hm" He said smirking.

" I will show you something that will scare you for life deal or not?" I held my hand out.

" Deal hmm" He said shaking my hand.

" So what's this thing that will scare me for life yeah?" He asked smirking.

" Fan art" I said returning his smirk.

" Fan art?"

" You had Manga in your world didn't you?"

" Yeah"

" What were the type of things fans drew?"

" I don't know I was never interested hmm" I grinned this was going to make things even more interesting.

" That's good" I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear and he didn't, some S-rank criminal ninja.

" Will you sing then yeah?" He asked taking me by surprise.

" Huh?" I said tilting my head.

" You had an argument with me and Sasori no Danna about art saying that art was music hmm"

" Oh yeah I remember, didn't I say I wasn't going to show you my art though" I said smirking at him. He just scowled at me.

" If I had my clay I would blow you up yeah"

" To think you criminals used to be cute little kids" I said shaking my head " Then you turned into murders. Anyway Deidara how come you speak English but you say things like Danna which is Japanese?"

" I don't know but I guess in our world the two languages are combined or something hmm" Deidara walked over and sat at my desk spinning the chair round. " You said we were from a manga and anime do know what happens in the future yeah?"

" How old are you Deidara?" I asked. He looked up at me.

" Eighteen why does that have to do with anything yeah?"

" What were you doing before you got sent here?"

" Stealing a scroll of forbidden techniques for Leader hmm"

" Okay, I know what will happen when you nineteen and what happened when you were forced to join the Akatsuki" I said walking out of my bedroom followed by Deidara.

" What happens yeah?"

" I'm not telling you that because everything will become messed up when you return to your world" I replied but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He stopped walking and I turned round.

" Come on at least tell me one thing yeah"

" One thing?"

" Yeah"

" In the English translation Gaara calls you a she at least that's what it says where I read it" I looked at Deidara and saw his face red with fury.

" How the hell do I look like a girl yeah!" He shouted. The house fell in silence as it echoed of the walls before it was broken by Mina, Mimi, Tobi and Hidan laughing loudly.

" The hair" I heard Mina shouts from the floor below. " It's longer than mine!"

" The clothes" Mimi shouted from the kitchen.

" Stop insulting the criminal because I don't want to die in an explosion thank you very much!" I yelled to them. I looked at Deidara who was still fuming " Relax will you it might just have been a bad translation... even though I read it on several websites" I muttered the last bit but he caught it.

" Leader when we go back I'm getting the one tails yeah!" He shouted down the stairs. I turned round and headed to the library. Yes we do have a library in our house, that's how big it is but you should see my mum and dad's house...

Anyway back to the story. I walked over and unlocked the door to our library. I opened it and slipped inside slamming the door shut behind me.

" Hey that hurt yeah!" Shouted Deidara, I forgot he was there .

" So you smirk when you get your arms ripped off but cry when you get hit by a door" I muttered as I opened the door " I forgot you were following me"

" I've got nothing better to do hmm"

" I thought you said Akatsuki were meant to be quiet and cool but now you're talking more than Tobi"

" Am not!"

" Whatever. If you're bored I think I have something you might enjoy. " I said going over to a shelf and taking out an art book. " Here"

" This would be nice except..." He looked up at me and smirked

" Except what?" I said crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

" I can't read it yeah"

" Just look at the pictures" I said taking a different book off the shelf, one on music that my dad had got me around two months ago. I never got around to reading it though.

" But how am I meant to learn anything from pictures hmm?" I signed.

" What do you expect me to do?"

" Translate it yeah"

" There's nothing to translate, it's in English which we're speaking now!" I said angrily.

" Then what language can I read yeah?"

" Most likely Japanese, I'll teach you English since I'll try enrolling you in my school. You, Konan, Itachi , Sasori, Kisame and maybe Tobi will be able to get in but I'm not sure about the others" I said going into deep thought.

" What do you learn at your school hmm?" Deidara asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

" The three main subjects Science, Math and English and then whatever you want after that. It's a private school you can only get in if you either have a lot of money or a lot of skill. I got in because of my parents paying for me to go but the teachers said I would have gotten in anyway. To get in you have to know English and one other language. You also have a slightly different uniform depending on what subjects your best at. For example the blazer everyone wears is dark blue but at the bottom of the sleeves are rings mine are gold showing that my best subject is music. I will explain everything in much better detail later"

" I only asked what you learned yeah..."

" Well I gave you a explanation of the school" I said taking the art book out of his hands. " Come on, help me carry those books downstairs" I pointed to a huge pile of books that I had been taking off the shelf while I had been explaining my school.

" Why should I help yeah? The last time I checked criminals don't help other people" Deidara said smirking. Again.

" Last time I checked I own this house." I said" Just help alright"

Deidara mumbled a fine and began lifting the books. I picked some up and carried them downstairs with Deidara behind me. When we got to the living room we saw a very amusing sight.

" Light is God!" Mina shouted loudly arguing with Pein.

" I'm God" Pein said calmly.

" No Jashin-sama is God!" Hidan joined in on the arguing.

" You lose energy when you kill people and could come close to dying while Light just needs a name and a face then BAM! your dead" Mina argued.

" I challenged this Light to a fight then we will see who is God" Pein stated narrowing his eyes at her.

" Same here!" Shouted Hidan. I stared at them in amusement.

" Sorry to say this Mina but if Light didn't have the notebook then you wouldn't be able to refer to him as God" Mimi said quietly from the kitchen door ignoring Mina's glare.

" Then it's settled I'm God" Pein announced.

" Correction Yahiko's body is God" I said " Hey Pein where's your real body?"

" For some reason my soul has been transported into this body so this is now my body" Ignoring my previous statement about Yahiko's body. I put the books on the desk and pointed " You have to learn how to write like this. It might be hard at first but you'll get the hang of it"

" Breakfast is ready" Mimi shouted from the kitchen.

" Finally I'm fucking starving!" Shouted Hidan pushing past everyone and running into the kitchen. " What the fuck is this?!"

I followed the rest of the Akatsuki into the kitchen.

" Well that's pancakes, toast ,cereal, sausages, black pudding, bacon and tomatoes. The drinks are either milk , orange, apple or water" Mimi said pointing to each piece of food as she said it's name.

" Idiot, It's most likely food they eat here" Kakuzu put his hand on the counter taking something off it.

" Put the money back" Mimi said pointing a butter knife at him. " Or I'll show you something that will give all five of your hearts a heart attack"

" Or we can go to the death-" Mina began before I cut her off.

" We aren't going to the Death Note universe if it exist, stealing Light's notebook and using it on Kakuzu just to get some money back" Mina began anime crying.

" Because Mimi's way is more fun" I said smirking at her.

" What so you- Oh! Yes that way is much better" She grinned at me getting the point. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakuzu put the money back.

_Deidara's POV_

I don't get it, they keep talking about something that would give us heart attacks or scar us for life. They better start explaining, I can tell everyone else is getting curious to maybe that's their plan. Make us so curious that it drives us insane then tell us they were joking or something.

_Mimi's POV_

I've never seen food get eaten so quickly. The minute Rin explained how to use a fork and knife they ate all of it, I'm surprised Mina, Rin and Konan managed to get any because the guys just kept pushing and shoving. Except people like Itachi, Sasori because he doesn't eat and Pein. In the ten minutes I knew them as puppies, I preferred them then.

_Hidan's POV_

I'm staying here if the food is always this good!

_Rin's POV_

After breakfast the day past quite quick. I showed them how to work the TV so that's all they've been doing all day. Mina arranged them all into rooms but since most of the spare rooms had been turned into things like library's, music room and art room we have to share. We have one spare room with four beds in that are Pein, Konan , Tobi and Zetsu. In my room I have Deidara, Sasori and Itachi much to Deidara's disliking. While Mina had Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu.

" My parents will not be happy with these sleeping arrangements" I muttered as I read a book.

" Why's that?" Sasori asked making a small puppet out of some wood I had managed to find for him. Itachi was in the corner learning how to write in English and Deidara was on the other side of the room glaring at him.

" Think about it three boys in a girls room" I relied putting my book to the side." Criminals at that. Thank God Itachi's here"

" What's so good about that Uchiha!?" Deidara spat angrily.

" Deidara, he was doing his job get over it! It's not like he wanted to fight you grow up already!" I shouted at him. " And if you must know he's the only sane one here and kindest too"

" He killed his clan! Tell me how that is kind yeah!" He shouted back.

" If I told you, then that would ruin everything!"

" Well-"

" Enough!" Itachi said slamming his book shut " How much do you know?" He turned and narrowed his eyes at me.

" Everything, every last detail" I said not giving anything away " By the way I'm taking you to the doctors next week"

" There will be no need for that"

" You don't know how long you will be here for, you could die before you get back"

" Hn" He picked up his book and began reading again.

" Why would Itachi need to go to the doctors?" Sasori asked not lifting his head from his puppet.

" Reasons" I said returning to my book.

" Hey have you got clay yeah?" Deidara asked.

" Yes but you're not having it "

" I have to have a special kind of clay for it to be able to explode hmm"

" I'm not stupid. I've seen you take clay straight out of the ground and use it" I looked at the clock. It said midnight. " Get out"

" Huh what did I do yeah?" Deidara asked tilting his head not quite out of the habit.

" I'm getting in my PJs so get out, all of you" I watched as the three shinobi left. I quickly changed into my PJs and jumped into bed. Then I remembered I had guests.

" You can come back in" I shouted, Itachi opened the door and walked in with a grumpy Deidara and bored Sasori. " Night" They mumbled good night back. I leaned over and switched my lamp off. The room turned pitch black.

" I can't work on my puppet now"

" Get over it!"


	7. Took The Long Way To Annoy Deidara

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Rin, Mina and Mimi._

_To the Guest, I wanted to involve Rin since she is one of my favourite characters but couldn't think of a way to do it. I was going to have the Rin in this story as her reincarnation but I thought of something else that might suit the story better. Thank you for the review :D_

_Thank you -B-Trippin for the review, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)_

_I don't own any songs or shows used in this fan fiction._

_Mina's POV_

This is annoying...

" Kakuzu! Kakuzu! Kakuzu! Kakuzu!"

" What Hidan?"

" Hi"

It's been like that for the past half an hour. If he wasn't immortal I would kill him if Kakuzu hadn't already.

" Kakuzu! Kakuzu! Kakuzu! Kaku-"

" Shut up already!" I lost it " Just shut up! It's one in the morning go to sleep already!"

" Someone's in a mood probably -" Hidan began.

" Hidan anyone would be moody with you around, I don't know how Kakuzu does it" Kisame said with headphones on trying to block it out.

"Listen here-" Hidan was once again cut off.

" I don't want to hear about Jashin again. Just shut up and go to sleep!" I shouted throwing the covers over my head.

_Time Skip_

"... And that is how I discovered Jashin-sama" Hidan finished a very detailed six hour long rant I mean story on how he discovered Jashinism.

" I'm getting a room swap"

_Rin's POV_

" Come on get up yeah!" I opened my eyes slightly, revealing a very fuzzy blonde blob. I hit it on the head.

" Get lost!" I said turning over on my side pulling the cover over me.

" You said you would take me to a art museum today yeah" I sat up in my bed and stared at Deidara.

" That's right I did" I looked at the alarm " You woke me up a seven o'clock on a Sunday!" I signed might as well get up now. " Get out while I get changed" I quickly changed into a plain blue T-shirt and some jeans. I pulled my favourite black and white converse on and walked out of my room.

" Ready yeah?" I looked at him. He wore an Akatsuki cloak, his headband and ring. He most likely found them in my cosplay box.

" Deidara"

" Yes"

" What are you wearing?"

" My uniform hm"

" You aren't wearing that in public"

" Why?" He frowned at me.

" Your meant to be having a low profile. In that you stand out. Come on" I dragged him back into my room and went through my stuff. I pulled out black jeans, a random white T-shirt and some shoes.

" Put these on. " I went out of the room while he got changed.

" I'm done yeah" I walked back in. I noticed he had nothing covering his hands. I walked back over to a box and pulled out my dad's old gloves. I threw them at him.

" What are these for hm?" He asked raising a eyebrow a me. I rolled my eyes.

" Your hands"

" Why do I need to cover my hands yeah?"

" Because normal people don't have mouths on their hands" I walked out the room " Where's Sasori?"  
" Danna?" He shouted.

" What brat?" Came a voice from the library.

" Damn it! He's not allowed in there! " I shoved past Deidara and flung open the library door. Sasori held the second book to the Naruto series. " Drop the book"

" This book has a lot of information, Leader will be interested in this" Sasori said holding in up showing a picture of Team 7.

" Do you know how dangerous it is to see into the future? To learn things you're not meant to?" I questioned.

" It doesn't matter because I can't read the language "

I did an anime style fall receiving strange looks from the two Akatsuki members

" What did you want brats?" Sasori asked putting the book down looking at me and Deidara.

" Do you want to come to an art museum with me and Deidara?" He just carried on looking at me blankly " There will be puppets and eternal beauty things."

" I haven't got anything better to do"

" Great!"

_Tobi's POV_

This is pathetic, I've been here for a day and I'm already bored out of my mind. The girl Mina put some cartoon about an yellow sponge who lived in a pineapple under the sea saying that this is what I watch in the fanfictions. Don't they understand that I'm nothing like that in real life? That I kill to get what I want.

" The museum won't be open until around ten but if you want I can take you too some other place until then" I heard Rin say. I jumped off the couch that I was sitting on and began singing and dancing to that shows opening song.

" Tobi! What the hell yeah?!" I turned round and face Rin, Deidara and Sasori staring at me. Sasori doesn't seemed to care, Deidara scowls at me and Rin just smiles warmly. She knows who I am why is she smiling?

" Is no one else awake Tobi?" She asks, I shake my head at her. " Oh okay, would you mind telling them we're going out?"

" Where are you going?" I ask narrowing my eyes at her though it was barely noticeable because of my mask.

" We're going to an art museum yeah. It will be good to finally be able to observe art in piece without being attacked by ANBU" Deidara said smirking.

" Can I come to Senpai?" I asked jumping up and down clapping my hands like a little being told they can eat as much sweets as they like.

" This is why you will be able to get into my school no problem" Rin said hold her hands out as if handing me something.

" All I see is a man-child yeah" Deidara said looking at me angrily. I opened my mouth to pretend to complain but Rin said something before I could.

" And all anyone sees when they look at you is a he-she" Rin said hitting Deidara over the back of the head.

"You little brat hmm!" Deidara said aiming a punch but missed as Rin grabbed it and twisted it behind his back.

" Idiot! You weakness is lightening style and close combat. You have no clay or weapons what are you going to do?" She hissed.

"This yeah!" Deidara swung his leg back and kicked her in the chin making release her grip. I chuckled slightly, she really is an idiot taking on a highly skilled ninja. She stumbled backwards and leaned against the drawers. If I had looked away at that second I wouldn't have noticed her take something out of them.

" Is that all you got?" She mocked wiping a bit of blood off her chin. She held her right hand behind her back. What has she got in her hand? I wondered. I watched as Deidara turned red with embarrassment and fury, he charged at her. I activated my sharingan and watched the fight in slow motion. As Deidara got closer I saw her bring her right arm forward the box in her hand.

" Sempai watch out!" I shouted pointing wildly at Rin. Deidara turned and looked at me for a split second but that was all it took. Rin pushed the black box onto his arm making him yelp in shock and back away.

" What the hell is that yeah?!" He shouted clutching his arm.

" A taser, a weak one though so it wouldn't have done you any harm. It's an electrical device that sends an electric shock through the body. My dad's friend left it by mistake but I haven't had the chance to return it" Rin shrugged.

" How come you got a weapon yeah!" Deidara shouted pointing at her. I watched in amusement as the two fought.

" Because I had no chance against a skilled criminal. It seems unfair to you but for all I knew you could have some clay stashed away and this taser would be the only thing to deactivate the bombs with" Rin explained and then she smiled at me " Come on Tobi let's get some food to take with us. You two go wait outside." Deidara glared at her before stomping out of the living room and into the front garden. Sasori signed before following him out. Rin gestured for me to follow her to the kitchen which I did.

" So did you like the show?" Rin asked as she packed some chips which were called crisps here.

" The fight? Yes better then that yellow square" I chuckled slightly.

" Hey! Don't dis sponge bob!" Rin smiled at me. " Hey Tobi?"

" Yes?"

" Truth or Dare?" I raised my eyebrows at the question though she couldn't see.

" Dare" Rin smirked at me.

" I dare you to sing to all the songs that come on the radio to annoy Deidara and Sasori. Let's see how long their patience will last"

" I accept that dare" Rin finished packing the food and we walked out into the front garden.

Deidara's POV

Please make them stop! The drive to the museum takes about an hour, we've only been in this machine called a car for five minutes and they're annoying me and Sasori no Danna already.

Rin and Tobi sang loudly giving me a headache. Rin was sat in the front driving with Sasori next to her staring out of the window ignoring the two idiots.

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!  
na na na na na na  
na na na na na...  
Have you ever been in love?  
He's my best friend  
Best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?_

_'He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)'_

" Please shut up yeah!" I shouted above the sound of the music blaring through the speakers.

" Sempai wants us to sing louder!" Tobi squealed.

" Okay!" Rin twisted the handle thing that makes the music go louder. Somehow some way you can still hear them singing over the music.

_Hoo ha! Hoo ha!  
Hello, baby! Can I see a smile?  
I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild!  
(okay!_

_He's my best friend_  
_Best of all best friends_  
_Do you have a best friend too?_

_He tickles in my tummy_  
_He's so yummy, yummy_  
_Hey, you should get a best friend too!_  
_(my best friend)_

Thankfully Sasori decided he had had enough and turned the music down and glared at Rin and Tobi.

" Thank you Danna" But of course they would always fine someway to annoy us.

" Hey Deidara" Rin said stopping the car because of a red light... at least I think that's why she stopped. " What do you use your hands for?"

" My art obviously yeah" I said holding my covered hands up.

" Is that all?" She said smirking at me through the mirror. What does she...

" HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING!" I yelled at her causing Tobi to cover his ears.

" Hey it's in the book of things to do if you ever meet the Akatsuki" Rin said driving the car again " But what just was I suggesting Deidara?" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I looked away.

" You know what you were suggesting yeah" I muttered avoiding eye contact. Rin snickered and Tobi began giggling.

This is going to be a long trip.

_Rin's POV_

" Finally!" I said jumping out of the car outside of a large building. It was now nine o'clock an hour until the museum opens. " We have an hour to do something then we can go into the museum"

" What is that?" Sasori asked pointing toward a familiar looking tower-like building.

" That is the church I go whenever I get the chance. " I said locking the car and heading towards the church.

" Your religious yeah?" Deidara asked raising a eyebrow at me.

" Very." I replied " Though my parents were atheist until I was born"

"What changed?" Sasori asked. I turned round and looked at him.

" Something" I said simply putting a blank face on before turning and walking into the church.

" What? Tell us yeah" Deidara demanded.

" I've known you for a day and you expect me to tell you something personal!?" I snapped, sending a death glare his way which he returned. That may seem at bit over the top since he was just curious but I've always been one to over react.

" Guys don't fight" Tobi said holding up his hands. I spun round on my heel and stormed off where I could look at a stained glass window peacefully.

" If leader hadn't told us not to kill her I would hmm" I didn't have to turn around to know he was scowling.

"She seems nice" Tobi said in that stupid voice. I hate it so much, why can't he just talk normally. I know it's for his act but he could at least act like he has a little common sense.

" How old are these?" I jumped as I heard Sasori speak. I looked at him staring up at the windows. It was a painting of an angel with light shining down on her. I could hear Tobi and Deidara arguing in the background.

" A couple of hundred years old, not sure exactly though" I said puzzled at his question.

" Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future… eternal beauty." Sasori said still admiring the stained glass window.

" Everything good will come to an end eventually" I said looking at Sasori who looked at me as well. " I have a friend who believes art is eternal to. She's an artist and whose work is displayed in the museum"

" What do you believe true art is?" Sasori asked tilting his head.

" Haven't we already had this conversation?" I laughed remembering my argument with them when they were puppies. " Though I didn't understand anything you said..."

" How about I tell you now, if you want to listen" I nodded. _Please don't be a rant like Hidan's, Mina says they're long, uninteresting and boring because he says the same thing over and over again._

Mina's POV

" SHE LEFT ME WITH THESE CRAZY PEOPLE!" I screamed as I finished read the note she had left.

_Promised to take Deidara to an art museum, took Tobi and Sasori with me. See you later! Rin xx_

_"_Keep it down you fucking bitch some people are trying to sleep!"Hidan shouted from my bedroom. No matter how much money your offered never share a room with them three. EVER! Kisame snores very loudly. Kakuzu tried to steal my savings. Five times. Hidan just rants about his God twenty four seven if he wasn't he was either sleeping or eating.

" You're the only one still in bed!" I shouted up the stairs. It's true everyone was either up before me or got up a short time after.

" Shut the fuck up or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" He shouted back, I heard he mutter something else but didn't quite catch it.

" Morning" Itachi said entering the kitchen. I smiled at him according to Rin he was to kind to be a shinobi.

" Hey Itachi what's your world like?" I asked curiously though I wasn't really expecting an answer so I was surprised when I got one.

" I thought you knew everything about us?" He asked looking at me with an emotionless face.

" Nope, that's Rin though I do know a tiny bit about you. You didn't know how to work the TV so do you not have TVs in your world or something?" I said as I put some bread in the toaster. As I took the jam and butter out of the fridge Itachi replied.

" We do have TVs as well as fridges, stoves and other things. The TVs aren't as fancy and the technology in our world is pretty basic we don't have that-" He said pointing at the toaster" or that" He said pointing at my phone.

" I pity you so much right now." I took the toast out of the toaster when it ping saying it had finished. " Want some?"

" Hn" He said not looking at me but sat at the table.

" Was that a yes or a no? If you don't answer I'll give you steak for the whole time your here" He raised his eyebrow at me questioning how I knew his least favourite food.

" Rin told me" I said answering the unspoken question. I butter the toast and hand a piece to Itachi which he takes.

"Hn"

" You don't talk much do you?"

" Not really"

" I'll stop talking then"

" You do that" I've never met someone so reserved and quiet before. I grabbed a glass of ice cold water to drink. I walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, up the stairs and into my room. Hidan was asleep on the mattress that was on the floor.

" Aww so cute" I cooed in a fake voice. I turned the water upside down spilling the it all over him. Hidan shot up and began swearing wildly not noticing me there.

" Kakuzu Hidan spilled his drink and since he has no money your paying for it!" I shout loudly hoping he would hear and beat the life out of Hidan. Hidan seemed to notice me then and turned towards me glaring angrily.

" You litt-" He began but was cut off. Loud thundering footsteps could be heard and suddenly the door was thrown off its hinges

" You're paying for that" I muttered but it fell on deaf ears since Kakuzu was busy beating the crap out of Hidan.

" How dare you be so stupid! Your stupidity is costing me a lot of money!" The fighting continued for another twenty minutes, I was video typing the whole thing but I began to get bored.

" Hey Kakuzu he only spilt water it'll dry you don't have to pay for the bed but you are paying for the door" I said switching the camera off and I looked up at the two Akatsuki. Kakuzu was holding Hidan by the neck while Hidan was trying to explain. They both looked at me eyes filled with rage. I smirked at them and skipped happily out of the room.

" GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BTICH!"

" YOU MEAN WE WERE FIGHTING FOR NOTHING!? "


	8. Luna,storeroom, PRINCESS YOU CAME BACK!

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Mina, Rin and Mimi _

_Thank you for the Review_s_!_

_Rin's POV_

_Ten minutes until the museum opens_, I thought. Sasori was somewhere admiring the paintings while Tobi and Deidara were fighting over something most likely stupid. I signed and walked over to them.

"Shut up Tobi yeah!" Deidara shouted.

" But I didn't say anything bad" Tobi whined. Deidara opened his mouth to say something but I clamped my hand over his mouth.

" This is a church and the other visitors want some peace and quiet" I said gesturing towards the angry people who were glaring at us. " Stop being so disrespectful" I took my hand off of Deidara's mouth.

" It was Tobi's fault yeah!" Deidara muttered pointing at Tobi. I looked at Tobi and raised an eyebrow.

" Deidara are you five years old ?" I said," You constantly blame things on Tobi when he hasn't done anything wrong and I'm tired of it. Tobi has had it worse than you so leave him alone already!"

" I don't care if he has had it worse than me he's annoying hmm" Deidara shouted catching everyone's attention. A woman around fifty came up to us.

" This is a church please take in the fact that people are paying tributes to God, if you're not going to do that please leave" The lady said and I was about to open my mouth to apologise but Deidara said something instead.

" I don't really care yeah, I'm only here because I have nothing better to do until the museum opens though the art in this building is amazing. If you want to worship some God that probably doesn't even exist then do it somewhere else yeah" I stared at him in disbelief _how can someone be so rude about a religion in its holy place!?_ I heard mutters from the small crowd not far away.

" Young man-" I cut her off turning towards her I apologised.

" I'm sorry for our rude behaviour we will be quiet from now on." The women seemed shocked at my politeness, she probably thought I was going to snap back at her or stand up for Deidara. She nodded and went back to her group. I glared at Deidara when he went to say something.

" The museum will open in five minutes go and find Sasori. Don't ever say anything like that again!" I told Deidara who mumbled something and wandered off.

" You didn't have to do that" Tobi said in his normal voice.

" Your right I didn't " I said turning to face him." But I did anyway"

" You know who I 'am so why are you kind to me?" He asked curiously though I knew behind that mask his face emotionless and uncaring.

" It doesn't matter if you're a criminal or not you are still human. You've been through a lot and it's kind of brave that you are going through with Madara's plan" I notice him jump slightly. " What's wrong?"

" I didn't know you knew that much, do you know my real name?" He asked.

" Obito Uchiha , birthday February 10 and your blood type is O." I replied smirking.

" It's creepy you know so much about me, though I'm going to have to kill you" I flinched at his answer but then smiled.

" Then you will just be making people suffer the same pain that you did. Do you really want that?" I asked him. I wasn't afraid of dying anymore since I've come so close to it so many times.

" I don't care, I will do anything to achieve my goal" He said with determination in his voice.

" Would Rin be happy that you nearly destroyed the village she loved? That your one of the reasons her sensei died? That you helped kill your own clan?" I noticed he had activated his sharingan and his eye was narrowed and glaring.

" You have no right to talk to me like this!" Tobi hissed at me but I noticed Deidara and Sasori standing behind us staring at Tobi in shock. I began making signals telling him that they were behind us but he didn't get them " What are you doing you idiot?!" I pointed behind him. He turned round and stood in silence for a few seconds.

" Hi Senpai!" He said waving his hand wildly. Deidara and Sasori stared at him like they couldn't believe what they just saw. I began laughing.

" Busted!" I laughed running out of the church with the Akatsuki members following behind me.

_Tobi's POV_

I stared at Deidara and Sasori for what seemed like years. A thousand thoughts swarming through my head. _How much had they heard? This could ruin everything!_ I did the first thing I could think of.

" Hi Senpai!" I waved at him like Tobi would have done. I heard Rin burst out laughing breaking the tense and awkward silence.

" Busted!" She laughed before running out of the building, with me following quickly behind her. _How did I not notice them? _I turned my head and noticed Sasori and Deidara chasing after us. Rin stood outside of her car waiting for us. I stood in front of her glaring at her. She shrugged and said " I tried to warn you but you carried on" Deidara appeared before us demanding answers while Sasori stayed silent with curiosity displayed over his face.

" What the hell Tobi! Who are you yeah?" Deidara demanded staring into my eye. His only visible eye widened, what had he seen? " Impossible, you have a Sharingan!" _I left it activated?_

" Deidara it's a contact lens" Rin said, she signed when Deidara looked at her in confusion" It changes the colour of your eye or make you see better. Tobi was cosplaying Itachi this morning and forgot to take the contact out. Isn't that right Tobi?" I nodded since I wasn't able to come up with a better excuse.

" That doesn't explain the way he was acting" Sasori said.

" How much did you hear?" Rin asked.

" From the part where he threatened to kill you" Rin nodded thoughtfully.

" Remember earlier today when I said Tobi would be able to get into my school no problem" _Where is she going with this? _I watched as Deidara and Sasori nodded. " Well Tobi is extremely good at acting, to test him I asked him to pretend to be Madara Uchiha and he got so into the role he sorta forgot who he was, since he is kinda stupid. Then when you turned up he remembered do you understand now?" _She made that up right off the top of her head? _ Rin looked at the clock thing on her wrist.

" Come on the museum opened ten minutes ago"

_Rin's POV_

Deidara and Tobi had gone off to explore the museum while I decided to take my time looking at the exhibits.

" Who's Rin?" Once again I jumped at Sasori's sudden appearance.

" Obviously I'm Rin" I said hurriedly walking away from him but he caught up quickly.

" Brat! You know who I mean, don't avoid the question" I turned to look at him, his face had its normal bored expression. I signed.

" It's not my place to say"

" Is that Tobi's true voice?"

" No, Tobi's true voice is the one you hear everyday" I really didn't want to die because I revealed to much about Tobi.

" Your lying" I looked him in the eye

" When I lie I fidget and avoid eye contact" Sasori 'hm' ed and dropped the question.

" Rin!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me. A smiled appeared on my face when I realised who it was.

"Luna!"I turned to face my cousin.

" Who's this?" She said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes getting what she was implying.

" A friend" Sasori looked at me with a expression saying 'we are not friends'. I mouthed at him go along with it. He nodded. Luna didn't seem to notice our silent conversation.

" Just a friend?"

" You know for a twenty five year old you act like someone around my age." I said smiling at her. I noticed Sasori looking a bit shocked. Well that's the thing about Luna she looks fifteen .

" I'm trying to keep my eternal beauty" She laughed " Why are you here?"

" I have ten more people living in my house, nine of them are boys. I promised I would bring one of them here and I brought two others" I explained gesturing to Sasori when I said others. She then looked at Sasori and stuck her hand out.

" My name is Luna what's yours?" Sasori stared at her hand for a few seconds maybe wondering what to do.

" You shake the hand and say your name"

" I know that brat!" He snapped before taking Luna's hand " Sasori" He then let go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Luna turned to me " So where are the other?" As if on cue Tobi came charging down the corridor with Deidara on his heels.

" TOBI!" Tobi ran behind me hiding from Deidara's rage. " Move yeah"

" Do you mind explaining what Tobi did Deidara?" I said crossing my arms.

" He insulted my art yeah!" He said scowling at Tobi and me.

" What do believe true art is?" Luna asked Deidara tilting her head.

" True art is fleeting" Luna seemed to consider it.

" True art is eternal beauty not fleeting" Sasori smirked at her answer and sent a smug expression to Deidara. Deidara glared at Sasori.

" Nope wrong again true art is music" I argued, all three artist glared at me " Deidara don't you respect all art even if it disagrees with your own?"

" I do but true art is still an explosion yeah"

" Is it just me or do these people show great resemblance to the anime characters you're always talking about. They even have the same names" I stared at Luna, she caught on that quickly. She knows a lot because I've been constantly talking about them since I was about eight.

" It's just you" I said quickly.

" Can I ask something?" Tobi asked Luna. Luna nodded at him

" What does Rin said about Tobi from this anime?" Tobi asked tilting his head in a innocent way. Luna seemed to think ignoring the fact I was telling her not to say anything.

" She said he's a cold emotionless person with a broken heart but that is normally on a good day. She also calls him such horrible names I won't repeat because he let Deidara die. Why did you want to know?" I stared at Luna, doesn't she understand when people make signs to stop that means don't tell them?!

" So you hate Tobi for letting me die yeah?" Deidara asked ignoring the fact that Luna was standing next to us.

" I did but then I found at you were real. Your real so that means Gaara is real. Since Gaara is real you killed him so I hate you" I glared at him when he smirked. What is it with him and smirking?

" Correction I haven't killed him yet hmm"

" What's going on?"Luna asked looking between us. I signed and dragged everyone into the store room locking the door behind us.

" Luna don't scream and don't faint either okay?" She nodded her head at me nervously. " Deidara take your gloves off and Sasori take your shirt off"

" Huh!? Why's he taking his shirt off" Luna said covering her eyes with her hands. I wacked her gently over the head. She peeped out from behind her hands looking at us. Deidara pulled his gloves off and Sasori took off his shirt. She stared in shock and amazement. " How is this possible?"

" You haven't seen the worst yet" I walked over to Deidara and took his hands showing her the hand mouths.

" Meep!" She jumped and hid behind me. Deidara laughed at her reaction.

" These are the Akatsuki members Sasori, Deidara and Tobi" I introduced her to them properly.

" The others?" She asked timidly.

" At home with Mina"

" YOU LEFT MINA WITH A MAN WHO THINKS HE'S GOD, A MOST LIKELY SANE WOMEN, A MONEY OBCESSED OLD MAN, A HUMAN EATING PLANT, A JASHINIST WHO MADE YOUR LITTLE SISTERS LAGUAGE ALOT MORE COLOURFUL, A SHARK AND SOMEONE WHO KILLED HIS WHOLE CLAN AND TRIED TO STEAL HIS BROTHERS EYES! ARE YOU INSANE?!"Luna screamed loudly without taking breaths at all.

" Hey at least she has Konan" I shrugged and Luna just glared at me like I was insane which I 'am. Luna signed rubbing her temples.

" How are going to explain this to your parents?"

" I'm not, I'll just figure out a way to turn them back into dogs"

" I refuse to turn back into a dog" Sasori stated.

" I agree with Danna yeah"

" I like being a puppy"

" Shut up Tobi!(yeah)" Sasori and Deidara shouted at the same time. Luna giggled at them.

" They came as dogs? That's a very boring picture, it would have been more interesting if they were horses or tigers something like that" Luna said, taking out a sketch book she began doing a rough sketch of the three Akatsuki members. After about two minutes she turned the book around showing them the picture" Now this is an interesting picture" She had drawn Deidara with lion ears and tail, Tobi had a cat tail and ears while Sasori was a bunny. The three members looked at it for a moments.

" WHAT THE HECK YEAH!" He roared literally it brought more truth to the picture.

" Why am I a rabbit?" Sasori asked not looking interested at all but that is nothing new.

" Kawii! I look soooo cute!" Tobi said dancing around.

" I think you look adorable" I said grinning at them.

" WE'RE CRIMINALS, WE'RE NOT MEANT TO BE ADORABLE YEAH!"

_No one's POV_

" YOU LEFT MINA WITH A MAN WHO THINKS HE'S GOD, A MOST LIKELY SANE WOMEN, A MONEY OBCESSED OLD MAN, A HUMAN EATING PLANT, A JASHINIST WHO MADE YOUR LITTLE SISTERS LAGUAGE A LOT MORE COLOURFUL, A SHARK AND SOMEONE WHO KILLED HIS WHOLE CLAN AND TRIED TO STEAL HIS LITTLE BROTHER'S EYES! ARE YOU INSANE?"

A elderly lady and her granddaughter stared at store room door with their eyes wide.

" Grandma I'm scared" The little girl said clinging to her Grandmother's arm.

" I'm sure they're just messing around" The lady replied trying to comfort the five year old girl. A few minutes passed and the two were sat eating their lunch having decided to eat early.

" WHAT THE HECK YEAH!" The two jumped in alarmed at the loud screech that sounded through the whole museum.

" Why am I a rabbit?" A calmer yet emotionless voice said. The little girl snuggled into her Grandma holding back scared tears.

" Kawii! I look soooo cute!" A childish voice said it seemed to calm the five-year old. She shook her Grandma gently and asked " What does Kawii mean?" The lady smiled at her granddaughter.

" It means cute in Japanese Ann" Ann smiled at her Grandma.

" I think you look adorable" A voice filled with laughter said.

" WE'RE CRIMINALS, WE'RE NOT MEANT TO BE ADORABLE YEAH!" The lady jumped at the loud voice before gathering her things and dragging her granddaughter away.

_Mina's POV_

To avoid spending money Kakuzu is fixing the door but if you actually care Kakuzu is forcing Hidan the fix the door because it is apparently his fault. Kakuzu didn't believe Hidan when he told him I was the one who spilt the water. I guess that's a lie though because I didn't spill it I poured it on him.

Now let's go back to a few minutes ago shall we.

I'm sat in the living room minding my own business when Hidan decides to get back at me. He found the knife draw... So there I was screaming and running around the room with an sadistic weirdo chasing me around the house so I do what any normal person would do. I hid behind Itachi and Konan.

" Get that thing away from me!" I pointed angrily at the annoyed Hidan.

" I spent half an fucking hour fixing that fucking door!" He screamed waving the knife around wildly.

" Please save me" Itachi just 'hn'ed and blocked Hidan's path while Konan being the angel she is threw scorching hot coffee at him. A puff of smoke appeared and bam! there was a pile of clothes and a adorable silver puppy.

" Princess! You came back!" I ran over to him and scooped him up smothering him with 'love'. " We shall go and play dress up" As I made my way up the stairs I heard Konan say " So coffee turns us into dogs and cola into humans" I ignored Hidan's growls of protest and kicked down my bedroom door. I looked at it.

" Kakuzu Hidan broke the door again" I heard a long string of curse words which I choose to ignore . I sit in the centre of my room and pull out my dress up box along with a camera. I pull out a pink dress and some ribbons. Dressing him up was easy if you take away the fact that I now have scratches on my face, arms and legs. I took pictures of him then began the process all over again. A mini blue skirt, a T-shirt with flowers on and a green bow on his tail. Snap. A bright pink dress with ribbons on it, an angel suit, a witch costume, a bunny outfit my personal favourite and of course just to be kind I dressed him up in his Akatsuki uniform complete with its own scythe.

I uploaded the pictures on to face book in a file labelled Princess Hidan. I edited some of the pictures to make them look better.

" Hey Hidan look at this" I picked him up once again avoiding the snarling. " These are pictures of you and the is a website that a lot of people go on" He tilted his head in confusion not getting one I was going on.

" In other words all my friends and family get to see you dressed up!" I smirked at his angry expression, _I can't wait until one of you ask what yaoi is so I can show you the slide show this will seem like heaven compared to that._


	9. Mina-Chan what's Yaoi?

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Rin ,Mina, Mimi and Luna._

_Rin's POV_

" So let me get this straight, those-" She pointed towards the three Akatsuki members who were looking at the exhibits " are Deidara, Sasori and Tobi of the Akatsuki out of a fictional manga?"

" The one and only" I nodded and laughed when Luna signed in confusion.

"This better not turn into one of those fanfictions because I cannot see myself falling in love with a killer"

" And imagine if you fall in love in like the first few days of meeting them" I stated remembering all the fanfictions I had read where the characters magically fell in love within the third chapter and lived happily ever after. I'm not saying there not good stories because they normally are it's just the time in which the characters fall in love.

" I know. I've read fanfictions about Twilight and warrior cats before so I know what you mean" Luna said nodding as she said it. Her head then shot up and she grinned with that insane look in her eyes which she got from me... " Have you showed them _that_ yet" I tilted my head slightly before I realized what she was saying.

" Tobi!" I shouted to the masked man and smiled when he ran over.

" Yes?" He said in his dare I say adorable carefree voice. What? Who said I couldn't say a criminals act is adorable. Tobi was one of my favourite Akatsuki's members until the whole Madara thing, not that I have anything against Madara he's a cool dude. Sorry getting off topic.

" When we get home I want you to ask Mina what Yaoi is okay?" I smiled innocently at the evil mastermind. Maybe I shouldn't call him evil he's just lost the most important thing in the world to him that's all.

"Okay" Tobi answered after a moments silence before running off to find his Senpai.

" You're using Tobi?" Luna asked amusement in her voice.

" But of course. It will help with the I'm-so-innocent act" I said smirking at the images of what was to come flying through my head.

" Is it natural to pity serial killers?"

" It is when you know Mina's showing them something they never wanted to see" We earned several suspicious looks from passersby because of Luna's little comment of pitying serial killers. Suddenly we heard a lot of people cheering and being the curious girls we are we ran to the source.

" Go sempai Go!" We heard Tobi shout from somewhere in front of the crowd. Shoving past me and Luna earned many glares and something about kids these days. Like you didn't push through crowds when you were mine and Luna's age I almost remarked but Luna being the good girl she is dragged me away. We came to the front of the crowd and found a table covered in amazingly detailed clay sculptures. Two people stood sculpting , of course Deidara was one of the two. I spotted Sasori staring at the two artist with his normal bored expression.

" What's going on?" Luna asked.

" The brat insulted him saying something like his work being rubbish and that he could do better" Sasori replied. I looked over to the table and nearly jumped out of my skin. Of course he just had to be here.

"Luna" I tugged on my cousin's arm when I got her attention I pointed toward to the familiar man next to Deidara. His curly jet black hair covered his face which showed pure concentration.

" Oh? Why don't we say hello?"

" No let's just get Deidara and go"

" The brat won't be going anywhere until someone admits his art is better" Sasori said. I signed I hope he doesn't blow something up.

_Deidara's POV_

I moulded a delicate looking butterfly and put it gently on the table. I spared a few seconds to glance at the man beside me. He looked around seventeen but for all I know he could be in his fifties, thanks to Rin's friend Luna I now couldn't tell how old someone was just by looking at them.

" Deidara" I looked up and noticed Rin standing in front of me.

" Yeah?" I asked smirking as I worked on a wolf.

" Time to go" I almost dropped my wolf in shock. I've just gotten my hand on some clay and now she wants to take that away. Oh that's just perfect. Wait! Don't I have the advantage here I can just mould some chakra into this sculpture and BOOM!

" Give us a minute okay Rin?" I looked up in surprise at the person next to me who was smiling at Rin in a creepy way.

" If I do will you stay away from me for the rest of the month?"

" How about a week?"

" Deal" Rin said before turning around and heading back to Luna and Sasori.

" Go Sempai!" I heard Tobi shout loudly.

" Your friend is very annoying" The black-haired man next to me muttered.

" I know what you mean yeah" I said as I added the final touches to the wolf. I once again looked at his sculpture and noticed it was an angel. While I had created plenty of sculptures each as detailed as his, he had spent the whole time on just that one. " As much as I would like to carry on sculpting I better go yeah" I said standing up.

" So you admit that my art is better than yours" He said slyly.

" No yeah"

" Was that a yes or a no yeah?" He mocked.

" It was no hmm" I said turning my back to him and walking away.

" Hey Rin! " I heard him shout.

" What?" She snapped.

" Why don't you decide who's artwork is better?" Oh well that's just great! Rin has made it clear she doesn't like me though she doesn't seem to like him either. Turning round I walked back to my artwork to be judged. The crowd fell silent waiting for her reply. Rin signed but nodded.

" They're both very good but-" She was cut off by Luna.

" OMG! IT'F A WOLFIE!" She practically screamed before running over and scooping the wolf I had made just minutes ago in her arms. " PICK DEIDARA! PICK DEIDARA!" Smirking I sent the black-haired man a smug look. The crowd seemed to acknowledge Luna's choice and began mumbling.

" I'm not going to pick Deidara's just because you told me to" She said smiling slightly and rolling her eyes. My smirk fell and I could feel the disappointment pour over me " But I'm going to anyway"

_Rin's POV_

"But I'm going to anyway" It seems that the word happy doesn't fit Deidara's reaction. He was quite surprised since I had made it clear I didn't like him that much. As much as I hate him his work is better than Leo's. Deidara's reaction was just surprised until he remembered who he was and began smirking. Seriously what is it with this guy and smirking? Leo however had to go and be his annoying babyish self.

" Why did you chose him?! I'm better than that!"

" Deidara is not a that, he is a he" Now it was Leo's turn to be surprised.

" You're a guy?!" Now imagine a very angry Deidara threatening to blow people up with his art. This Deidara looking like a girl joke is getting old. You can tell he's a boy that just has long hair.

" Deidara shut up and I'll buy you some clay" Deidara instantly stopped chasing Leo around the room screaming insults. He calmed down and walked over to me, Luna, Tobi and Sasori. " Bye Leo!"We left to look at some more exhibits.

_Time Skip_

" I'm never taking you there again" I said as I hit my head against the steering wheel.

" Why not?" Tobi complained.

" Let's see Tobi you drew moustaches on some of the paintings and nearly destroyed the cafe. Deidara you blew up a bus, six cars and half a limo. Thank God nobody saw us!"

" What about Danna yeah?"

" Sasori did absolutely nothing except admire Luna's puppets for most of the time we were there!" I snapped angrily at Deidara.

" Calm down Rin" Luna said soothingly " It could have been worse"

" Yeah I could have brought Naruto as well" I said rolling my eyes Sasori and Deidara opened their mouths to say something but I stopped them " I have never met Naruto and probably never will " I pulled into out drive way and parked. Climbing out I stormed into my house. Tobi skipped in behind me with Luna, Sasori and Deidara slowly following.

" How was it?" Mina asked flicking through the channels with Mimi sat next to here.

" Oh it was wonderful like that time we went to Wales"

" That bad huh?"

" Yes" I sat down next to Mimi.

" Mina-Chan?" Tobi said standing up in front of us.

" What is it Tobi?" Mina said trying to see round him, I saw out of the corner of my eye Mimi taking a drink of lemonade.

" What's Yaoi?" Mimi spat the drink she had in her mouth all over Itachi who was sat on the floor watching TV. Itachi turned towards slowly sharingan activated.

" I'm sorry Lord Itachi!" She said bowing on her knees in front of him. Ignoring that strange scene I grinned at Mimi which she happily returned.

" ALRIGHT YOU AKATSUKI LOSERS! GET DOWN HERE OR ELSE!" She said picking up a small remote, clicking a button a large whiteboard like thing came down and a projector came out of the ceiling. A collection of feet came from all directions and soon the Akatsuki surrounded them.

" Tobi has asked what Yaoi is and since my dear friend Rin was a huge fan of the Akatsuki she has allowed me to show you... YAOI!" Mina handed me the computer and turned on her camera .

" Now what would you like to see first? Sasodei? Itadei? Kakuhi? or maybe even some kisaita? Take your pick" I said clicking the recently made slideshow.

" I chose Itadei since it's the best!" Mimi stated eyes shining.

" No way! Sasodei!" I argued.

"Itadei!"

"Sasodei!"

"Itadei!"

"Sasodei!"

" Just put Itadei on!" Pein shouted.

" Of course" I said I slowly moved my finger towards the play button.

" Wait! Don't!" I looked over to Itachi who had eyes wide and shocked.

" You always were the smart one" I said smirking evilly clicking the button. There were a few seconds of silence before it processed through their minds. By the time the next picture came up I had been attacked by a very angry and embarrassed Deidara.

" What the hell yeah!" Deidara said shaking me violently but didn't take much notice since I was laughing to much.

" Hey Itachi do want to know one of the most popular pairing in the whole of Naruto?" Mina asked grinning. Oh I like where this is going. Deidara stopped shaking me and looked at them in interest.

"Hn" Itachi said just recovered from the shock.

" SasuNaru, Sasuke and Naruto"

" Don't care" He said keeping his face completely free of emotion.

" Oh! Well maybe you will care about this" Mina walked over to the laptop and switched the slideshow. "ItaSasu!" I will always remember what I just saw . The great and powerful Itachi Uchiha had fainted.


	10. 614, Spy On The Akatsuki Meeting

_I don't own Naruto but I do own Rin, Mina, Mimi, Luna and Leo... I'll just put the OCs from now on._

_Mimi's POV_

They didn't stop at just Yaoi, oh no they showed all of their pairings. Every last one. I will never be able to un see some of fan arts they were just so detailed. At this moment in time they're on PeinXNaruto.

" WHAT THE HECK!" I covered my ears from Pein's very loud outburst. Poor Itachi was still passed out on the floor from Itasasu nobody had bothered to move him. Since I'm the only sane and might I say kind one out of this group I decided to help him. Not a very good idea because a small and quiet girl cannot shove her way through a crowd of idiots. I climbed on top of the table ignoring the shouts of anger aimed at the pictures on the screen. I cupped my hands over my mouth and screamed.

" IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I'LL DO SOMETHING SO MUCH MORE THAN SHOW YOU SOME HARMLESS PICTURES!" All eyes were on me and silence fell upon the room at last.

" She spoke!" Tobi said jumping up and down clapping.

" Hey Rin" I said turning my attention to the brown haired girl.

" Yeah?"

" Have you read the latest chapters yet?" Rin shook her head and took the computer out of Mina's hand . After about twenty minutes of silence, Rin slammed the computer on the table with the lid down covering whatever was on it. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I guess she managed to read all the newest chaoters from 614.

" Rin?" Luna asked puzzled before looking at the computer and its contents " Mina Mimi you better look at this" Me and Mina exchanged a look before heading over and looking at the screen.

" What is it?" Pein asked " As leader of the Akatsuki I demand to know!"

" Come on tell us yeah" Rin came out of the kitchen her head down with her hands behind her back. Itachi decided it was time for him to wake up.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked taking in the silent room.

" Rin's a Gaara and Neji fangirl. When Gaara died at the start of Naruto Shippuden she destroyed every picture of the Akatsuki see could find until the chapter Gaara was revived came out. She did it as a joke of course but now she knows you're real..." I said staring at Tobi who was walked suspiciously towards her.

"DIE! YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A NINJA!" Rin shouted charging at Tobi but she just went straight through him. I've got to do something.

" Itachi do something!" Pein commanded. I'm guessing he wants her to be put under a Genjutsu but that won't work.

_Rin's POV_

I know I can't kill him. Reason One: I don't like the idea of taking someone's life no matter what the reason. Reason Two: He's probably going to die near the end of the series anyway. Reason Three: He most likely the strongest ninja out there. Reason Four: I don't break my promises.

I faintly heard Pein shouting for Itachi to do something, why is he worried? It's not like I can do anything. Itachi appeared in front of me with his sharingan activated. _That won't work_, _I'm like a Jinchuriki. _

_"_ Sorry Itachi your sharingan won't work on me" I said looking in his eyes for a split second I was under a Genjutsu until it was released. He stepped back in surprise. " I know I can't kill him but he can't kill me either"

" Tobi couldn't kill a fly hmm" Deidara said with Sasori and Hidan agreeing with him.

" Just proves how well you know him. I know almost everything about him and everyone of you. " I said shaking my head dropping the two butter knives on the floor. Yeah butter knives I wasn't going to break my promise and accidently hurt him with kitchen knives.

" Will you tell us what you know then?" Kisame asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

" No"

" Unless you want to die I advise you to tell us now!" Pein commanded with some of the Akatsuki nodding. Konan looked worried for a split second. I shrugged at them.

"I'll tell you one thing, you're all going to die" I said bluntly.

" How" It wasn't really a question more like a statement.

" Don't expect us to tell you" Luna said bravely staring into Pein's eyes. Mimi and Mina stood confidently beside my cousin.

" Fine we'll just kill you" I walked over to my friends and stood in front of them .

" Go ahead, I'll like to see you try. Rin escaped Itachi's Genjutsu and Mimi can drain your chakra" Mina said.

"Don't underestimate us, we are the Akatsuki!" Itachi said. I noticed a warning in his voice as if saying stop I don't want to kill you.

" And we're your ticket to surviving this world" Mimi said quietly.

" Hidan since you need a sacrifice kill them" Pein said with a blank face.

" Pein! We promised we wouldn't kill them!"Konan said putting her hand out preventing Hidan from taking a step towards us.

" Promises are made to be broken Konan" Pein said still staring at us." Hidan" Hidan charged at us screaming wildly swinging a kitchen knife around. Remind me to lock the drawers in the kitchen if we survive of course. Mimi created a sort of bubble and sent it flying towards Hidan. He swung the knife expecting it to pop. Which it did after spraying an acid like liquid over him. Mina winced beside me and muttered " Ouch that's got to hurt!" Hidan screamed in pain shouting curse words which I wouldn't want to repeat.

" I thought you liked pain Hidan" I mocked. I'm guessing if any Hidan fan girls saw this they would label me as cruel and evil and all that stuff but I'm not. I'm actually quite nice when you take away the fact that there are serial killers in my house! Also they have killed some of the best anime characters in the series! Neji! Cue anime tears. I sat in a emo corner and started anime crying.

I felt the Akatsuki's eyes on my back. " I'm sorry Tobi! You killed Neji so I'm in a very bad mood" My friends laughed nervously. Then I stood up " I must create a Rest In Peace shrine for Neji and celebrate the time that he was alive" And with that I skipped upstairs.

_Tobi's POV_

This isn't possible! She broke Itachi's Genjutsu with chakra. It was only there for a split second but it was there. I recognize that chakra but it just doesn't make sense! No I know it's not theirs!

_Deidara's POV_

Okay what the heck! One minute she's like I hate you all and die Tobi! Then she's in a corner moping around next she's practically skipping upstairs saying something about a shrine and celebrating something.

" Sorry 'bout that" Luna said picking up the two butter knives Rin had dropped " She is very... different from your average person" The rest of the Akatsuki seemed to be in some kind of daze replaying what just happened in their heads. Tobi seemed out of it the most.

" Tobi? Tobi yeah?" I said poking him trying to get his attention and signed when I didn't.

" Now about the whole information thing..." Mimi began and Mina finished " We will tell you when we trust you" I noticed she glanced at Tobi. What is it with Tobi? The girls don't seem to trust him, the only one that seems like they trust him is Rin but she just proved she hated him.

" Why can't you just tell us now?" Sasori asked.

" Well for starters you will probably kill us the second you get what you want off us" Mina said picking up the laptop, I think that's what it's called anyway. I agreed with them sure they were cool people but I wouldn't hesitate to kill them and I'm sure that applies for everyone in the Akatsuki except maybe Konan. I noticed Mimi creating another bubble so I quickly took up a defensive stance. She noticed and laughed.

" This will cure Hidan's pain and scars. If you haven't noticed he's still on the floor crying like a baby" She dropped the bubble on Hidan's head making him jump from the cool liquid. You know I forgot Hidan was on the floor rolling around in pain.

" Now you Akatsuki members can go and do what you want" Mina said cheerfully looking at something on the computer or laptop. " As long as it doesn't break any laws or rules!" She said after noticing Hidan's I'm-going-to-kill-something face. Shaking my head slightly I walked up the stairs and up to Rin's room since that's where I will be living until leader does something about this mess.

The closer I got to Rin's bedroom the louder I think what was music got. It didn't sound like she was singing or playing a instrument, it sounded like a radio except with much better sound. Curious I began walking faster up the stairs and soon ended up in front of her bedroom door. I slowly opened it and walked in to find it empty. Turning my head to the left I noticed that the art room door was open. I quietly walked over to the room and went in. Rin was sketching the outline of what seemed to be a boy with long hair and a sort of curse mark on his head.

" His name is Neji " Rin said " And he is one of the best characters ever though I guess he isn't a character anymore" She said sighing.

" What made you so upset you had to try to kill Tobi hmm?" I asked.

" Neji is one of my favourite characters out of the series after Gaara and I wasn't trying to kill Tobi just try to get him to realise something" She said not removing her eyes from her drawing .

" Realise what yeah?"

" Something very important"

" Like..." I said gesturing to go on even though she had her back to me.

" Something very important" Rin said bluntly putting her pencil down and facing me when I groaned in frustration. Why can't she give real answers?

"Paint your sculptures" Rin commanded pointing at a paint set on the side. " Or get out"

_Mina's POV_

I'll say this again why couldn't it be Light or maybe even Misa? The Akatsuki are really beginning to creep me out, big time. I mean just look at them! Hidan is the worse, I've had to lock the drawers with all possible weapons in them! Even when Rin's little sister came to visit I never had to do that. When Rin would go on and on about the Akatsuki she made them out to be saints or something. Hey Akatsuki fan girls trade places with me now please.

Konan is okay but she needs to lighten up though I guess I wouldn't be happy if I found out everyone I knew was going to die...

Walking into the back garden I saw Itachi staring in to space most likely thinking about something most likely Sasuke. I smirked noticing he was in front of our swimming pool. I silently crept towards him aiming to push him in but of course he noticed me, spun round and me being the idiot I 'am looked into his eyes and found myself in a Genjutsu.

" Oh come on!" I said looking at the blood red walls that surrounded me " Sure go ahead! Put me of all people in a Genjutsu thingy!" Itachi appeared in front of me from a load of crows.

" What do you know?" He asked in his monotone voice. I just stared at him like Deidara did with Tobi, you all must know that episode. It was the only one that I actually paid any attention to apart from when I had... No we will not go down that road.

" Really? I've watched one damn episode of Naruto and have never EVER paid any attention what so ever to Rin's rants!" I snapped at the Uchiha. I really don't like the feeling of floating in an illusion. You try it one day and maybe you'll understand.

"Hn" I blinked at Itachi when he finally released that very scary illusion. Before Itachi knew it he was in the freezing pool water, it's March so the water is definitely going to be cold. It surprised me that he didn't use his chakra to stand on the water maybe I'm still in a Genjutsu. Genjutsu or not seeing Itachi in a very deep pool was the funniest thing in the world.

" Mina!" Mimi shouted running out of the kitchen with a towel . Itachi climbed out of the pool glaring at me. Mimi handed Itachi the towel which he took and thanked her for. I laughed at the fact he had fallen for such an obvious trick.

" Mina, Itachi is our guest you must be kinder to him" Mimi said quietly before dragging Itachi inside literally even though he insisted he could walk on his own.

" That was a good one bitch" Hidan said jumping down off the roof of the house which I gaped in amazement at since the building has three floors.

" Who you calling a bitch?" I asked glaring at the purple eyed man. He laughed at my glare.

" Obviously you!"

" This is why I don't like you" I said heading back indoors only to be followed. " What do you want old man?"

" Old man? How the fuck I 'am I old? I'm only twenty two!" He said once again reaching for his scythe to find nothing there.

" Take a look at your hair" I said pointing at his hair " It's grey and elderly people have grey hair"

" Well your friend has white hair" He pointed out talking about Mimi.

" Yes your right Captain Obvious " I rolled my eyes and went into _MY_ room slamming the door in Hidan's face then I remembered " Oh right room swap!"

_Luna's POV_

It seems strange being in someone else's house and not being with them. Instead I'm looking after a serial killer who just fell in a ice cold pool. He was sat on the couch watching some TV while I sat behind him drying his hair which was all knotty and had a lot of split ends. I sighed, stood up and went looking for my hair kit I had left here when I had cut Rin and Mina's hair. Sure they had enough money to have it done professionally but they insisted that I did it, they even paid me though I had refused to take the money. When I went home that night I found fifty pounds stuffed in my pocket, though if I had worked at a hairdressers is would only had cost ten pounds.

I found the kit and once again sat down behind Itachi. I finished drying his hair and began brushing it until it was soft and shiny. I took the scissors and started cutting.

" What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

" Cutting your hair" I replied focused on cutting it evenly. Of course I wasn't going to cut it short just trim it.

" Why?"

" Because it is all split and slightly uneven" We stayed in silence until it was done. Now it was about three centimetres shorter, even and didn't have as many split ends.

" Arigato" I tilted my head a bit at him. I couldn't speak any Japanese at all even though I watch Pokémon I never watched it in English sub because I'm a slow reader.

" Arigato?"

" I think it means thank you" Itachi said.

" Oh right. How come you speak English and Japanese in the same sentences? For example Deidara says Sasori no Danna and Tobi calls Deidara Deidara-sempai which is Japanese though I don't know what they mean." Itachi stayed silent for a while before replying.

" The two languages may be combined in our world" So they speak Japanese phrases and the rest English. Yet they could only read and write in Japanese. Interesting.

"Do you know anything about us?" Itachi asked snapping me from my thoughts.

" Not much, Rin knows everything there is to know and Luna knows a bit due to listening to Rin's ranting more than any of us" I said shrugging. Pein walked in to the room with Konan beside him.

" Call a meeting, I wish to discuss some matters" He said and Itachi nodded. Konan smiled at me and I smiled back. Itachi wondered off to find the rest of the Akatsuki members.

_Luna's POV_

After Rin's little act I had nothing to do. All the Akatsuki members went off somewhere so I was left all alone. I noticed Mimi was with Itachi, Mina with Hidan well trying to get away from him and Rin was in her art room with Deidara and Sasori. I thought she said she doesn't like people seeing her art.

I soon found myself in Rin's art room with the three other artists.

" Hello!" I shouted cheerfully breaking the slightly eerie and tense silence that was lingering in the air. I noticed a finished painting on Neji in the corner, I knew it was Neji because she talks about him almost as much as Gaara and Deidara. Yep she's a Deidara fan girl. As if knowing what I was thinking about Rin glared at me angrily.

" So are you still...?" I began, I was going to ask if she was still a Deidara fan girl.

" Yeah sure." She said then added when she noticed my grinning " Hear the sarcasm"

" You're in a bad mood today aren't you?"

" They've been here a day Luna and I'm already sick of them!" She said eyes blazing then her eyes softened at my what I assumed startled face " Sorry, I can't stand being surrounded by them much longer"

" And you were saying how hot they were just the other day" I said rolling my eyes. At that moment Itachi walked in.

" Leaders calling a meeting" He said to Deidara and Sasori then left.

_Time Skip_

" You can't join in on this meeting" Pein told us sternly.

" Why?" Rin whined.

" Because your brats who aren't even strong enough to be in the Akatsuki" Sasori said. I looked at him with my brownie-green eyes. I did my famous puppy face that normally worked but this time failed. Miserably.

" That won't work on us brat" Stupid puppet!

" Fine Pinocchio!" Mina snapped at the red-headed puppet. I laughed at Sasori's confused expression.

" Pinocchio is a puppet who wants to be-" I stopped for a second and exchanged glances with my three friends and we all continued in a sing song voice " A real boy!"

" Been there, done that, wasn't that great. That's my advice to him brats" Sasori said bluntly.

" You and the word brat is like Deidara and the word yeah and hmm" Rin said mimicking exactly how Deidara does it. I couldn't help but giggle.

" Shut up yeah!" Deidara shouted pointing his finger at her.

" Shut up yeah!" Rin mocked smirking and pointing as well.

" Enough!" Pein shouted " Just leave us to have our meeting"

" Fine" Rin said turning round on her heel "Let's go and watch the Akatsuki's deaths and laugh at their stupidity" Rin normally isn't this bossy or demanding she tends to be calm, funny and hyper. I guess it's hard living with so many people.

When we enter Rin's room she pulled out her laptop from under her bed and clicked at the buttons furiously.

" Calm down You're going to break the computer" Mimi said calmly looking at the computer's screen then she gasped " You're so naughty" Rin grinned at her.

" Since when have I been a good little girl who did everything her parents wanted?" She turned to the computer so we could all see the screen. Me and Mina exchanged looks and grinned like Mimi and Rin.

" Let's see what this meeting is about shall we?"

* * *

Thank you for the Reviews :D

Name: Luna

Age: 25

Appearance: Thick chest length dark brown hair and brownie-green eyes

Perosonility: Patient with her younger sister and cousins. She is kind and never loses her temper. Never. Thus making it impossible for anyone to ever be cruel or not like her.

Occupation : Writer and Artist

Hobbies : Reading, writing and creating things


	11. Meetings,Introductions,Pein Craze,Voice

_I don't own Naruto but I do own the OCs. I'm too lazy to list them anymore but I'm sure you know who they are ;)_

_Rin's POV_

Me, Mina, Mimi and Luna stared at the computer screen in front of us in interest. How else were we going to know what they were planning? In every room there were at least 4 security cameras in the living room since it was the biggest it had six. All camera's were hooked up to my computer and all memory was instantly sent to my computer and stored inside of the memory card in the camera just in case.

" We must figure out how to get away from this world" Pein began and he seemed to watch carefully as each of his members nodded. " But before we leave we must get all information out of the four girls even if it means torturing them until they give in or we have threaten to kill someone important. " I glared at the screen.

" If I may leader, only Luna and Rin know of us while the other two know next to nothing" Itachi said, I signed in relief knowing that at least two of us would be safe but then again Mina has watched all the episodes with a certain character in them.

" How do you know weasel boy hmm?" Deidara asked the hate for the older man showing in his voice.

" Mimi told me"

" We will use those two against Rin and Luna then" Huh? That little...

" Hell no! I don't want any more acid on me!" Hidan shouted except of course adding a little more... colourful words to his sentence. For once I was glad Hidan existed.

" You have no say in the matter Hidan" Pein snapped. Hidan muttered something which of course caused him to be sent flying across the room.

"Maybe we should just make them trust us" Itachi suggested "Then they would tell us without any trouble"

" Who knows how long that will take, you saw how Rin was with Tobi" Sasori said.

" She escaped my Genjutsu without even doing anything" Itachi said curiosity could be heard if you listened carefully.

" _Just who _**is she?" **Zetsu asked to himself more than anyone else. They better not go looking where they're not meant to or else they won't like what they find. Well one of them won't anyway the others probably wouldn't care.

" A teenage girl who lived a pretty good life until you showed up" I grumbled.

" Also you are not to form any sort of bond with the girls for we will be killing and leaving them to destroy any clue that we were here" Oh thanks a lot Pein and I thought you were a pretty cool guy to.

" Pein we can't kill them. " Konan said softly " We're in a different world anyway and if four girls came up to us and said that a group of criminals from a fictional story were actually real would you believe them?" Konan you are the best!

" I agree with Konan" Correction. Konan and Itachi are the best! Pein looked deep in thought for a while before replying.

" We can't afford to take any chances" You just want to kill us don't you?

" So when do we kill them yeah?" I thought we were friends Deidara! Last time I take you to a art gallery/museum and buy you expensive clay.

" Like I said before as soon as we get the information we want out of them"

" Can we take their money as well?" Take a guess who said it. Leader nodded.

" They won't be needing it anymore so yes" All my money is locked away until I'm eighteen so try stealing it now buddy.

" They're just kids with no chakra, I don't see how they're going to cause us trouble" Kisame butted in though I think he was just saying that because he was too lazy to do anything.

" The white-haired girl has chakra and she seems quite skilled and strong" Sasori said causing Mimi to roll her eyes because he hadn't bothered to learn her name.

" Mimi may be strong but we are stronger" Tobi cheered holding his fist in the air like a kid who had just won a lot of chocolate.

" Tobi you talk too much. If you're going to say something say something useful" Pein snapped at the 'innocent' Tobi. I sniggered quietly at his sad figure. " We end this meeting now. Find a way out of this world, get information out of the girls and don't get close to them" We watched all the members wonder off before closing the lid of the computer. Luna locked the door so we could start our meeting.

" We can't let them get close to us" Mina started which we all agreed to by nodding.

" If they threaten to kill someone tell them a lie" Luna said.

" But what if we say different things?" Mimi asked worry showing in her eyes.

" Hidan was captured and starved so he eventually died since he can't die from physical wounds. Kakuzu got killed by the Suna ninja who captured Hidan. Sasori got caught in one of Deidara's explosions when it missed its target. Deidara was cornered by Konoha ninja's and killed. Itachi got killed by Sasuke. Pein's death happened from an over use in chakra. Konan died trying to protect Pein. Kisame was almost captured but committed suicide to prevent information about the Akatsuki getting out. Zetsu and Tobi are still alive" I said in a quiet voice hoping they will understand that was the cover story which they seemed to because they nodded.

" Now I have an idea..." Mimi began

_Luna's POV_

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Hidan shouted loudly the sound echoing off the walls.

" Your dinner of course" Mimi said tilting her head to the side smiling sweetly. So you're probably wondering what's going on well Mimi suggested we make their lives a living hell. We made everyone they're least favourite food because we're nice like that. Though we gave Itachi and Konan their favourite for standing up for us in the meeting.

Hidan's plate was piled high with vegetables.

Kakuzu's plate had Chestnut jelly.

Kisame didn't have his least favorite so instead he had the same as Hidan.

Deidara had mixed rice.

Pein and Tobi had a chip each, yes one burnt chip.

Konan however was neatly eating her flame-broiled fish and Itachi his cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it. Zetsu just ate a piece of chicken peacefully in the corner, since I quite liked Zetsu I had slipped him a piece when none was looking.

" How come they get their favorite food yeah?" Deidara asked pointing at the three quietly eating. I smiled at his child like behavior.

" Because they are nice" Rin said smirking at Deidara's scowling face.

" Once again how are they nice hmm?" Again? " You were being nice to Tobi until that Neji guy apparently died yeah" Rin sat in her little corner again moping. I sighed at her before wandering off. I felt the sudden urge to write which happened often since I was I guess you could say well known author as well as artist. My stories were mainly about my favorite animals wolves or rabbits sometimes I wrote about people. My friends always praised me even though I felt my stories weren't very good. Turning left I entered the library and found Sasori studying a Naruto book which I quickly snatched out of his hands and scanned the contents. Only the second book or the entire series. Good it didn't seemed like he had read much.

" You aren't allowed in here!" I scolded him but he just looked at me blankly.

" Why are you here then brat?" Brat? I'm only nine years younger than him but I guess that's a brat to him.

" Well Rin is my cousin so I'm allowed in here" I stated putting the book back on its shelf only for him to come and take it back off " Do you mind not reading that?"

" I will read this whether you like it or not" He said continuing reading well looking at the pictures. I put my hand in my little bag on my side and pulled out a hot cup of coffee. We had each made one for emergencies. Quickly I poured the substance over Sasori turning him into a puppy. I giggled and lifted him up ignoring his struggling and carried him downstairs.

" Hey guys isn't Sasori adorable?" I shouted holding him up for everyone to see. I noticed the food on their plates were gone so I guess Mimi had made them eat it. " He's just so small!"

" OMG!" Mina said running over " Let play dress up!" The two of us scurried off to dress him up.

_Mimi's POV_

" What do you want to do?" I asked Rin who was complaining about being bored.

" I don't know. What's the point of having some of the most popular characters of Naruto in your house and not being able to do anything?" Rin asked " If only it was like a fan fiction" I giggled and she stared at me with a confused expression.

" Are you saying you want to go to the beach, destroy random places and of course let's not forget fall in love with your favorite Akatsuki member ?" I laughed at her disgusted expression.

" Me? Fall in love with an Akatsuki? You're kidding right?" Rin said before breaking out into a grin and laughing.

" Of course I'm kidding, now about those jobs you wanted..." I began.

" You can give them to the Akatsuki members if you want because I'm not spending all my money on them!"

" I'll pass, why don't I just give them to someone else?"

" I don't mind, there are some people that really need the jobs" Rin said shrugging and looked up when Itachi walked in. " Hey Itachi is it just me or has your hair gotten shorter?"

" Mimi cut it saying it was uneven and had to many split ends" He replied picking up a book which I recognized as Twilight.

" Itachi do you like romance novels?" Rin asked a hint of amusement in her voice and laughed when Itachi put the book down.

" I was looking for something to practice reading this language " Itachi said walking over to the bookshelf and looking through it. Yes they do have a bookshelf outside of the library mainly because there wasn't enough room in the library.

" I've got something you might enjoy" Rin said getting up and running upstairs.

" Have you got good at reading English yet?" I asked.

" I guess I have though sometimes I get confused"

" Itachi you're the only one that can read English right?" He looked at me with a sort of confused look in his eyes but he nodded so I muttered quietly so no one could hear " Don't read the manga or things won't turn out like you want them to"

" I'm in the Akatsuki , I will do anything for the organization" He replied activating his sharingan and locking me in a Genjutsu it was only for a split second in the real world but few seconds in the Genjutsu.

" I won't" He said before releasing the Genjutsu.

" Itachi! here's the perfect book for you!" Rin said waving a book in the air and handing it to Itachi breaking me from my thoughts about what just happened. He took the book and left.

_Itachi's POV_

Taking the book I left and headed to the back garden to read. I arrived outside and jumped onto the roof of the house. Luckily it was calm and dry though it was cold. I opened the book and began reading. Once I got to the 20th page I noticed the word 'He's' ' was circled. I flicked through a few more pages and noticed other words were circled. I put them together and was astonished at what I found.

_He's not who he says he is. _What does that mean? Is she talking about Leader-sama or maybe Madara. I was interrupted from my chain of thought from Rin shouting for everyone to come down, I hope she isn't planning on showing us fan art again.

_Rin's POV_

Once the Akatsuki had arrived in our living room from where ever they were I began speaking.

" Me and Mimi were just thinking random things when we realised you knew next to nothing about us which is unfair since we know almost everything about you" While I was saying this Luna and Mina came down with Sasori in dog form dressed as a ballerina or a princess couldn't really tell.

" Almost?" Kakuzu asked not taking his eyes off the money in his hand... WHERE DID HE GET THAT?

" Yeah, we know bits of your past, most of your abilities and of course your futures" Luna said balancing Sasori on her head.

" So why the fuck are we fucking here?" Hidan shouted rudely.

" So we-" I gestured to myself and my three friends " can introduce ourselves"

" Get on with it then" Pein said with a stoic expression. Why are you always so emotionless?

" Okay who wants to go first?" I asked looking at the three girls at my sides.

" Why don't you?" Mimi, Mina and Luna said at the same time. I blinked but began talking anyway.

" Fine. As you know my name is Rin last name Wild. I come from a rich family and will inherit both company's when I'm older though I will give one to my younger sister when's she's old enough. I'm sixteen years old. My hobbies involve music, art, anything to do with anime and manga. My dislikes include the Akatsuki , rants and lectures, boredom and Orochimaru seriously he gives me the creeps. The whole 'I want your body Sasuke!' thing just puts you off him. I also love Wolves and Ferrets " I ignored the sniggers from my comment about Orochimaru and glared at Kakuzu who had a greedy expression on his face. I nodded to Luna for her to begin.

" My name is Luna Wild, I'm Rin's twenty-five year old cousin and I'm half Spanish. I probably won't inherit anything from the two companies but my family is still quite wealthy. My hobbies are writing, drawing, painting and just doing anything fun. I don't really dislike anything except annoying people. My favourite animals are wolves, rabbits and deer. " A few surprised faces appeared when she said she was twenty five which wasn't unusual.

" The names Mina Diamond and I'm seventeen. I'm a proud Light Yagami fangirl and no matter what you say he is the best fictional God out there. I love sports my favourites being Golf and taekwondo. I dislike reading long books for they seemed boring and uninteresting. My favourite animals are cocker spaniels " As she talked about Light she glared at Pein and Hidan as if challenging them to say something different.

" My real name is Madison Lillystone but my friends call me Mimi. I like anime as well as my two friends Mina and Rin but I prefer Pokémon over other anime mainly because it's different. Also these are contact lenses my natural eye colour is a reddish colour. If you want to know what I dislike it's that people think I'm shy when I'm not." Mimi said.

" How do you have chakra?" Tobi asked, I glared at him. I don't care how adorable his act is but he killed Neji!

" Because I'm awesome!" She replied smirking at him then noticing the threatening look Pein sent her she began talking " Alright! I got my chakra when I was twelve around the same time Rin's g-" I cut her off.

" Let's not go telling them everything about ourselves and you've had chakra that long but still never told us?" Mimi held her hands up in defence.

" Well sorry but I thought it would be better off kept as a secret"

"What were you saying about Rin yeah?" Deidara asked ignoring my cold look.

" Sorry I have been sworn to secrecy by Rin" Mimi said pressing a finger to her lips.

" Why do you keep so many secrets? It's not like we care about you or anything" Kisame said grinning. Despite that comment Kisame is one of the best Akatsuki member's and he doesn't need a reason for it.

" You don't see us poking our noses into your private life now do you?" Mina said with her hands on her hips.

" You practically stalk us though " Muttered Konan. Mina put her hand on her chest.

" No way! We would never to that... That's Rin's job" Well thanks Mina for that lovely comment. When we meet Light I'll be sure to tell him you're a crazy stalker and if he doesn't believe me he can come to this world and see your Light shrine.

_Mina's POV_

" No way! We would never to that... That's Rin's job" I noticed the angry and embarrassed aura radiating off Rin's body and decided since I'm an amazing friend to make that aura more embarrassed. " You should have seen her at Deidara's first appearance!" Rin's head snapped up at this and turned slowly towards me.

" Say one word of that time and you will regret the day you were born" Shall I carry on?

" Well let's just say her room had a makeover from Kakashi to Deidara. And-" I was tackled to the ground by a furious Rin.

" You may be obsessed with Death note now but you used to be an Naruto fan to, but only the episodes Pein was in! Shall we remember the Pein craze?" She said with an evil glint in her eye. My eyes widened in shock.

" NOOOO NOT THE PEIN CRAZE!" I screamed pushing Rin away and running away hiding behind a random Akatsuki member who just happened to be Hidan.

" Get off bitch!" He said angrily pushing me into the clutches of a very scary and evil Rin.

" Remember that sweet little song you made? How did it go again ah! that's it!" No! She wouldn't! _Oh but she would _that annoying voice in my head said that is always right.

" Pein my sweet little-" She began before this time I tackled her to the ground.

" If you dare sing that song I'll tear you to shreds" I said threateningly pinning her down.

" Fine but on the condition you never mention the Kakashi or Deidara phase again deal?" She said standing up and holding her hand out to me.

" And we never mention the Pein craze" I said taking her hand and shaking it.

" What is it with you two and anime?" Luna said shaking her head with an amused smile on her face while Mimi stood there making a little glowing bubble.

"The Pein craze?" Pein said looking scared and maybe even curious.

" Hehe just a weird phase I went through and let me just get one thing straight" I said earning everyone's attention. I pointed my hand at him and shouted like Naruto does( I seen it on when I've come downstairs for something) " I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS! IT'S TRUE I'VE ONLY WATCHED A FEW NARUTO EPISODE S BUT THEY WERE THE ONES WITH YOU IN THAT IS WHY I HAD THE PEIN CRAZE! NOW BACK TO THE TOPIC THIS ISN'T A FANFICTION NONE OF US WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF YOU!" The Akatsuki were shocked to silence at random and strange outburst.

" Mina sweetie you do realise they probably don't know what fan fiction is right?" Rin said slowly before sharing looks with Luna and Mimi and bursting out laughing breaking the awkward silence.

" Fall in love..." Deidara began.

" With one of us?" Sasori finished each with their own shocked expression.

" Well you see in fan fictions which are stories written by fans the original characters or OCs fall in love with their favourite Naruto character. The OCs tend to be teenagers and why don't you try to picture it. A fifteen year old girl and Sasori for example who is thirty-five falling in love." Luna explained to the Akatsuki.

" Though they are amazing stories" Rin said before going off in a daze about the latest fan fiction she has been reading. I signed at her this has been a long day, we're all tired and just want to go to bed.

_Rin's POV_

I wandered off into my thoughts ignoring whatever Mina was saying now, most likely something to do with Light since she appeared to be arguing with Pein.

_What are you going to do? _ The voice in my head asked concern filling her soft voice.

_I'm not sure but I'll try to keep them from finding out about you for your sake. _

_Please remember your promise. _

_How could I forget? It's the only thing you ever talk about. _She laughed softly before replying to me.

_I'm sorry not much fun am I?_

_You are especially when it comes to tests. _I joked remembering the many times she had helped me with tests.

_You're clever why do you need me? Now when we get the chance, we should go out these people are creeping me out. Let's have a girly day you need one _

_I agree though I don't like the idea of leaving them here all alone... To destroy, steal and murder innocent bystanders._

_I don't like that idea much either maybe we can go to the beach?_

_Reasons why that is a terrible idea. One I don't like the idea of doing what the fan fictions do and two THIS IS ENGLAND FOR GOODNESS SAKE AND IT'S MARCH! _ I shouted at the voice I hear often now before you all assume I'm crazy I'm not. You see..

_Who are you explaining things to? Nobody can hear us. _

_I have no idea I just felt the sudden urge to explain things maybe I really am going insane._

_Yeah you're really going insane but according to doctors in this world I'm just an imaginary friend who just so happens to have your life in the palm of my hand. _

_... You really want that day out don't you?_

_Yep and the blonde dude is waving his hand wildly in front of your face and I think he's tempted to blow you up since he's been doing it for the past ten minutes. _

_Blonde dude? _

_Long blonde hair, says hmm and yeah after practically everything. Mouths on his hands and chest. Your fav-_

_Okay! I get it for the record he is no longer my favourite character_

_And why is that?_

_Because he's real_

_Fair enough. Talk to you later. _

_Bye bye girl-Chan_

_You're not a fan fiction version of Tobi don't do that._ With that I ended my conversation with my... special friend. NOT AN IMAGINARY FRIEND BECUASE IMAGINARY FRIENDS CAN'T KILL YOU AT ANY SECOND! At least not that I've heard of.

"Rin Rin Rin Rin!" I turned my attention to Deidara who had started shaking me.

" What?" I said in a sleepy voice. Talking with her made me sleepy for some reason and gave me headaches

" Oh your back" Luna said looking up from the book Twilight. Yes me and Luna love Twilight while Mimi and Mina only like the films.

" Yeah I am. Where are the other two?" I asked looking around the room trying to find Mina and Mimi. I also noticed Deidara, Pein and Konan were the only Akatsuki member's still in the room.

" They wandered off but I didn't want to leave you in a room full of fools" Luna said putting the book down and standing up.

" Thanks I'm going to bed" I said walking in a tired and lazy fashion up the stairs.

" Remember you have school tomorrow!" Mina shouted after me.

" Tell them I'm ill or something"

" You're going to school whether you like it or not"

" Aren't we meant to be going to this school?" I heard Pein ask. Oh yeah I forgot about that. Suddenly a burst of energy appeared out of nowhere and within seconds I was in the living room with a phone in my hand.

" How did she?..." Konan asked confusion clear in her voice. The phone rang softly before someone picked up.

" Hello?" The voice of my Uncle came from the other end of the phone.

" Hiya!"

" Oh Rin it's you, did you know you're in the newspaper?" Huh? no I did not, do you really expect me to read a newspaper.

" Nope"

" Well apparently you said someone else's work is better than Leo's. I've never seen anyone better than Leo at sculpting so I'm guessing you lied because you don't like him"

" Okay I did say someone else's work is better than Leo's because it is and I hate this person more than Leo..." I said.

" Why did you say you were calling again?" Changing the subject.

" I didn't anyway I have around ten very talented teenagers who deserve to be in our school so how about you let them join?" I said in a sweet little girl's voice. I heard my uncle sign down the phone.

" It isn't that simple you know that"

" Can you give them a chance at least?" I begged because I really didn't like the idea of leaving them at home all day.

" We have over five hundred people waiting for a chance what makes you think I can just give ten random people a trial who haven't been waiting years?"

"Please please please please please please ?" I begged making a puppy face even though he couldn't see me.

" You're not going to give up are you?"

" You know me so well"

" Tell me a bit about them and maybe I'll consider it" He gives in so easily.

" I have three artists a sculptor who's art is better than Leo's ,a puppet maker and someone who can make the most beautiful things out of paper what's is it called again? oh yeah origami. Every one of them are very skilled in PE and can read and write Japanese maybe even speak it. An actor and a very good one at that. A genius who could most likely learn a new language every week if he wanted to. "

" Japanese? That's a hard language to learn maybe I will give them a chancel..." He seemed to wonder off in to thought.

" Thank you!" I shouted happily down the phone.

" Bring them in tomorrow they don't have to wear the uniform but please keep in mind there isn't an absolute chance of them getting in we have limited spaces" He informed me.

" Yeah whatever see you tomorrow!" I finished the call and slammed it down where ever I had picked it up from.

" I'm guessing you got them a chance ?" Luna said amused at my sudden burst of energy and laughed when I nodded my head furiously.

" A chance yeah?" Deidara looked at us in a weird way.

" Not sure if they do it in other schools or not but in mine it does. You see to get into my school you have to be the best of the best so instead of a long boring exam you get two to four weeks at the school to see if you can handle it" I explained to the three Akatsuki members who seemed to take it in. Konan and Pein soon wandered off together to discuss things. Now only me, Luna and Deidara were left in the room.

" Well nice seeing you but I better go" Luna said walking towards the door before turning round and shouting up the stairs " Mimi you coming?" A sound of fast soft footsteps sounded from upstairs before Mimi sprinted downstairs, outside and into the car.

" Can't say I blame her for being in such a hurry" Luna muttered before go outside, getting in the car and driving off.

" Thanks for leaving me with the strange people that now plague my home" I said to myself walking past Deidara.

" You have Mina hmm" He said

" Are you trying to remind me that something scarier than the Akatsuki lives here? The closest thing to sanity is me and Daisy. " I said walking up the stairs quietly and finally arriving at my room. I flung myself onto the bed and signed in relief. I looked around and didn't see Sasori or Itachi. I guess Sasori was working on a puppet and Itachi was reading somewhere.

" Get out so I can get changed" I shoved Deidara (who had followed me upstairs) out of my room then quickly got changed into my Pyjamas. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was half eleven today has been a really long day. " You can come in now" And like expected the door was flung open. Why don't these people have any respect for doors? I mean they never asked to be thrown open and broken by strangely dressed people. Not that I hate the Akatsuki cloak or anything it was kind of nice.

" Your doing it again yeah" Deidara said breaking me from my thoughts.

" Doing what?"

" Zoning out hmm"

" It happens all the time" I said shrugging and climbing under the covers getting myself comfortable.

" Why yeah?"

" Why what?" I heard him sign in frustration.

" Why do you zone out yeah?"

" Because I like to daydream"

" What do you daydream about hmm?"

" Then I was daydreaming about how the doors hate being broken by people wearing strange clothing"

" I'm wearing my uniform hmm"

" Deidara you can't go out dressed like that" I said gesturing to the cosplaying outfit he wore. " I've told you that already"

" What do you want me to wear then it's not like you have any guy's clothes just lying around yeah?" I jumped out of my bed frustrated that I had to get up, went to my wardrobe and pulled out a box.

" Actually I do" I took out a checked T-shirt and jeans and threw them at me. He caught them and looked at them questionably. Rolling my eyes I answered the unspoken question. " I do have friends that are boys you know"

" Why do you have their clothes yeah?" He asked smirking at me.

" Because he's an idiot and instead of getting rid of them like his parents told him to he dumped them here " I explained but that only make him smirk more.

" And you kept them hmm?" _He told us to_

_Oh hi you're back_

_Back? I was always here _

_You know what I mean_

_Deidara smirking more he must think your thinking of Sam_

_Yeah because I'll really think about Sam now wouldn't I? He's more like a brother to me than anything._

_Go and tell Blondie over there that. _

" Seriously?! Stop spacing out yeah!" I've really got to stop talking to her when I'm around people.

" Stop saying yeah and hmm and maybe I will" I replied before pushing past him and sitting on my bed.

" Now about the clothes yeah..."

" Sam is one of my closest friends and he doesn't like being separated from his precious items"

" But isn't he separated from them right now yeah?"

" ... Shut up"

* * *

_This Chapter is the longest one yet. This chapter and last chapter haven't been the most interesting and I apologise for that but I hope you enjoyed it even just a little bit. I've also noticed I have been focusing on Rin so I'll start focusing on the other characters a bit more from now on. _

_Thank you for reading and please review! :)_


	12. Third Person? Really? Rumour

I don't own Naruto but I do own the OCs

_Mina's POV_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM! _I slammed my fist on the very loud and annoying alarm clock. Sleepily, I turned my head and glared at the alarm clock. 5:45 who needs to wake up at this time?! I flung the covers off me and hopped out of bed only to step on a still sleeping Hidan's face. Amazingly when I took my foot off of him, he continued to sleep peacefully.

" Awww even killers are cute when they sleep... I don't like it" Taking a bottle of very girly perfume out of my desk I sprayed it over Hidan before kicking him in the side shouting to get up. Hidan sat up rather reluctantly and glared lazily at me. Why does that not amuse me like it normally would?

" Hidan if you don't get up and go downstairs in five seconds I'll kill you"

" I'm immortal bitch"

"You can die from starvation can't you?"

" No"

" Shall we test it out then?"

" No"

" Thought so, now get up!" I said to him before waking Kakuzu and Kisame up. They both also didn't want to get up but after some threatening and prodding they managed to get up. Once they had actually got out of my room and down the stairs I changed in to my uniform . A dark blue blazer with a red ring on each sleeve , a black skirt, white shirt, a light blue, white and gold tie and a badge with some sports equipment on. The rings and badges represent your best subject.

Gold: Music Badge: Music note

Red: Sports Badge: Sports equipment ( tennis racket, football stuff like that)

Green: Geography Badge: Earth

Purple: Science Badge: Chemistry stuff

Brown: History Badge: Old weapons like a sword

Yellow: Maths Badge: + - =

Light blue: English Badge: A pencil and book

Pink: Drama Badge: A mask of some sort

Silver: Others Badge: Anything that suits the subject

After I finished explaining my school uniform to no one in particular I once again looked at my clock. 5:55. I have time to do my hair, a lot of time. A sat in front of my desk and grabbed the straighteners which have been heating while I was getting changed. I sprayed some protection stuff on and began straightening but nobody really cares how my hair looks so let's skip that bit and head to breakfast.

" HOW DID YOU GET IN THE HOUSE!?" I shouted at Mimi who was cooking us a proper breakfast instead of just letting us eat toast and cereal. The Akatsuki sat around the table and all seemed to be in terrible moods.

" You guys should really lock your windows" She replied putting some bacon in the middle of the table for people to eat.

" You climbed through the windows?" I stared at her, seriously she climbed through the windows WHO DOES THAT? Except you know burglars.

" That's what I said"

" Morning" Rin said yawning as she came in her school uniform. " Hi Mimi"

" Hey"

"Thanks for making breakfast"

" Your welcome" Does no one else find it strange that she climbed in through the window instead of you know knocking or maybe even asking for a key since she does this quite often. Oh well might as well enjoy the beautiful breakfast she has cooked for us.

_Rin's POV_

By 6:30 we had all had our breakfast and were ready for school. The Akatsuki all stood in fashionable clothing thanks to Mina waiting for orders.

" Here's the plan, I will give you an age and you will transform into what you looked like then okay? Except you Zetsu you can just transform into any random kid" The Akatsuki nodded in agreement apart from Hidan since he was stubborn and didn't like the idea of getting younger. " Okay Tobi you will be twelve, Pein twelve , Konan twelve , Zetsu you're fourteen, Deidara sixteen, Hidan seventeen, Sasori you can stay the same since you look fifteen but you will be fourteen , Kakuzu seventeen, Kisame thirteen and Itachi sixteen." With a quick poof of smoke there stood the Akatsuki looking younger and... OMFG! OBITO YOU WERE ADORABLE! I ran down and scooped him giving him a huge hug.

" YOU'RE ADORABLE!" I squealed, possibly crushing him.

" Rin-Chan you're crushing me" Little Obito said trying to push me off him.

" Look at him!" I said spinning the poor boy around so that he was facing the Akatsuki. Before I knew it Mina and Mimi were crowding round also smothering the poor kid to death. Konan walked over quickly and sat in front of him. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair but she too was soon being given death hugs.

" What about me?" Kisame asked with fake hurt, Pein standing beside him. Pein actually looked like he did when he was twelve you know like Nagato. Kisame had lighter blue skin and he hair wasn't stood up but instead was all floppy. Why are criminal so cute as kids? Mimi ran over, picked him up and began twirling him around. What the heck?! When did she get so strong?

" Kisame you're going to have to get rid of the blue skin, gills and shark eyes" Mina said. With another poof Kisame had tanned skin, brown hair and chocolate brown hair.

" You have got to love transformations!" I shouted picking up Tobi and holding him like a teddy bear even though he was quite tall so his feet nearly touched the ground. Maybe I'm just small.

" Should we get going?" Mimi asked dropping Kisame on the couch.

" It's quarter to seven so yes. It take an hour to get to school" Mina replied.

" What are we going in?" I asked somehow managing to pick up my bag.

" Limo, there are loads of us" Mina said also picking up her bag. I then decided I had tortured Tobi enough and put him down.

" Let's go!"

_Time Skip Twenty Minutes_

" Okay here are some rules!" I ignored the groans coming from the more immature members of the Akatsuki. _cough_ Hidan _cough_

" No stealing, no killing, no talking about Jashinism, no claiming to be God, no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, keep your hands covered Deidara, Tobi you must talk in third person from now on-"

_Third person? Really? _

_Yes now let me carry on _

_KK _

_"_Please act like you understand what everyone is saying, don't get into any fights, don't argue with the teacher, don't do anything stupid, do everything a teacher says and please please please just don't talk about the Naruto world EVER!"

" Why must Tobi speak in third person?" Tobi asked who was sitting on my left while Deidara was on my right.

" Because it's cuter that way and we need to convince people you're a good actor now do a Naruto impression"

" I'll be Hokage! Believe it!" He said in Naruto's voice.

" Sakura"

" Sasuke-kun!"

" Sasuke"

"I'll kill you Itachi!" He said in an angry voice.

" Kakashi"

" Hehehehe"

" Deidara"

" I love art! But I love Danna more yeah!" He said earning an angry glare from Deidara.

"TOBI!" Deidara shouted loudly leaning over to strangle Tobi but instead his hands went straight through him. " What the hell yeah!"

" Deidara-sempai is too weak to hurt Tobi" Of course that made Deidara even more angry and I was squashed by a furious blonde with four mouths.

" Deidara get off me now!" I growled at the blonde. When he carried on strangling Tobi I kicked him in the stomach.

" What was that for yeah?" He said getting up off the floor and returning to his seat.

" For hurting Tobi or trying to" I replied simply trying to listen to the music.

" WHAT? You can attack him with the intentions to kill but I can't strangle him?"

" Sweetie I had no intention of hurting the little cutie next to me" I said petting Tobi's head. Deidara grumbled something but fell quiet.

" Okay I'm bored, let's sing" Mina said turning the radio up. I knew you were trouble came on.

Mina sang

_{I knew you were trouble- Taylor Swift} _

You might think it's strange that we all joined in but it's what we do every morning. We always sing in the car.

" What was that?" Konan asked she seemed to enjoy the song.

" It's I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift , as you can see it's a song" I explained and then added " So did you enjoy our singing?"

" Tobi thinks Rin-Chan was good!" Tobi said bouncing up and down clapping.

" Was Rin good at singing?" Tobi stopped jumping and just looked at me and replied after a while.

" She had a beautiful voice" He said then turned round and looked out of the window in thought.

" What do you mean Rin? Your Rin yeah" Deidara asked. Everyone had gone back to doing whatever they were doing before not paying attention to us.

" I'm not the only Rin in the world idiot!" I said pulling out a sketch pad I kept in my bag. I began sketching Obito like he was before he died. Deidara watched quietly.

_" _Who's that yeah?"

" The person next to me"

" That looks nothing like me hmm"

" Idiot"

_Time Skip Mina's POV_

" Welcome to hell!" I said to the Akatsuki as we got out of the car.

" This... is a school?" Pein stuttered looking up at the huge building. It was quite a modern private school with a swimming pool, a library stocked with all sorts of books, about ten rooms for each subject, a bunch of different clubs and it was also a boarding school. It has a lot more than I mentioned but I'm just too lazy to explain.

" Wait until you see the inside" Rin muttered heading to the entrance with us following her. " If you ask me Uncle went a bit overboard on the design..." Rin muttered walking into the office.

" Morning Rin how are you?" Mrs. Brown asked smiling at us and then turning her eyes towards the Akatsuki.

" Morning I'm alright do you have anything prepared for these?" Rin asked.

" You didn't tell the ages for the kids so no there is nothing prepared though if you tell me their ages now I'm sure I can put something together before classes start" Mrs. Brown explained to Rin.

" This place doesn't seemed like hell to me" Hidan said looking around the office.

" After spending a week here you'll understand exactly what I mean " I said sitting down on the couch.

" Is it really that bad?" Hidan asked sitting next to me.

" It depends who you are I guess but for me it's horrible. The teachers are soooooo boring and tend to annoy everyone because of how long they talk for on the other hand there are some fun teachers."

" Here you go have a nice day" Mrs. Brown said handing some papers to Rin which she then passed to the Akatsuki. Then we all trudged off into... school!

_Tobi's POV_

I didn't like the idea that the Akatsuki had to be separated but if it helps us blend in I guess it's okay. Around ten minutes ago we had separated and now me, Rin and Deidara were going to me first class which according to Rin was Drama. We arrived in front of double doors. Rin pushed them open revealing a large room with about thirty kids in, a large stage, a bigger TV then the one at Rin's and a couple of couches.

" Hello everyone this is Tobi and he will be in your class for a couple of weeks and if he passes the test he'll could be staying longer" _We won't be staying much longer, I will find a way home and carry on with me plan_ I thought. I felt Rin nudge me and she told me to introduce myself.

" Tobi's name is Tobi. Tobi likes dangos and accompanying Deidara-sempai " I said putting on my best childish grin.

" Daniel wants to know why Tobi speaks in third person?" A boy with bright red hair and green eyes mocked. _Rin I hate you, you planned this!_

" Go on Tobi tell them yeah!" Deidara said pushing me towards the kids. Are you trying to embarrass me? Well two can play at that game.

" Why do you call Sasori Danna which means husband or master on Japanese? Aren't you both guys?" I asked cutely. The class erupted into laughter and Deidara flushed a bright red.

" TOBI!" Deidara reached out to try and strangle me again but Rin interfered.

" Deidara touch him and you regret the day you were ever born" She sent him an icy cold glare.

" Hmph" He withdrew and began sulking.

" Anyway we'll be going have fun Tobi" Rin waved at me before dragging Deidara out of the room by the ear. The class stared at me in curiosity while I pretended to look cute and innocent. They began whispering to each other and glancing at me.

" Welcome Tobi would you like to take a seat?" The teacher asked.

" Tobi will" I skipped _(Just kill me) _over to an empty space at the back of the class room. The teacher began writing something on the board and I didn't understand what it said and being the new kid you just have to get picked on.

" Tobi would you read this out for me?" Stupid. stupid. stupid. stupid. stupid. I should have learnt at least a little bit of this writing like Itachi.

" Sorry Tobi can't read your language" I rubbed the back of my neck and the teacher laughed.

" I'm sure your nervous about reading aloud since it's your first day but lying won't get you anywhere"

" Tobi's not lying, Tobi really can't read English" The teacher just glared at me.

" I said stop lying now read off the board!" He shouted angrily. From what I've seen here so far the teachers are unreasonable.

" Tobi can't" The teacher was losing his patience and so was I. Surely it wouldn't matter if I used my Madara voice.

" Just read it!"

" I told you I can't read your damn language, I can only read Japanese so stop bothering me about it. Do us both a favour and ask some annoying little pipsqueak about it instead. " I snapped in my scary Madara voice and out of pure habit I activated my sharingan. Luckily I deactivated it before anyone could notice.

".. Wha.. what? How dare you talk to me like that!" He eyes flashed furiously.

" I can talk anyway I like thank you" Then I added in my sweet Tobi voice " Tobi thinks you should watch how you talk to Tobi because Tobi and Rin-Chan are the best of friends. According to what Tobi has heard Rin-Chan's Uncle owns this school and could fire you if Tobi asked Rin-Chan to ask her Uncle" I smiled sweetly at him and laughed inside at his shocked face. He turned round and asked some other kid.

" Hey new kid" I felt someone poking me and turned round. A girl was poking me in the back with a sharp pencil, I examined her. She has dark chin length hair and grey eyes with touches of gold.

" Yes?"

" Are you really friends with Rin?" No she annoys the hell out of me but I nodded anyway, the girl frowned at me and looked at me with that's say 'You must be stupid'

" Have you not heard the rumour about her then?" What rumour Since this is a school, it'll be something stupid or childlike used to tease their peers

" Tobi hasn't heard a rumour about Rin-Chan" I replied.

" The rumour goes that when she was born she nearly died but minutes before she did a angel appeared before her parents and saved Rin. Which is stupid as everybody know angels don't exist, it'll was probably a way to make her parent's companies more well known. There is this big whole story around it but I can't be bothered telling it to you, you'll hear the whole story eventually. Now turn round and pay attention to sir" I turned around but didn't listen to the teacher, it's hard to believe that some angel saved Rin as I don't believe in such creatures. Though I can't ignore this rumours do come from somewhere and I'll find out where, the girl has a chakra similar to the Rin from my world and their could be a link between the two, something I could use against the girl who shows no interest in helping us.

* * *

_I Knew You Were Trouble belongs to Taylor Swift :)_

_Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Please review_


	13. Classes, New Friends And Discoveries

_I don't own Naruto but I do own the OCs :)_

_All POV's in this chapter are at the first lesson of the day._

_Mimi's POV_

_Bored, bored , bored so very bored _I sang in my head while listening to the teachers drone on and on. English is not my best subject, I'm better at science. See purple rings! I sighed and had a random flashback or when we had arrived in class.

_Flashback_

_I walked in looking my normal self when I heard gasps from all the girls and I mean all the girls. I looked behind me and remembered that Itachi was in my class. _

_" And you are?" Miss Williams asked looking at Itachi and I swear she blushed. _

_" Uchiha Itachi" Itachi replied in his usual monotone way. _

_" Uchiha what an unusual first name" I slapped my forehead. _

_" Miss his first name is Itachi" _

_" Then why did he say his name was Uchiha Itachi?" She asked clueless. _

_" Because he's Japanese that's the way he says his name" _

_" He doesn't look Japanese" If you actually took the time to look you would realise he didn't but just because someone doesn't look like something doesn't mean they're not. Luna for example she's twenty five but looks younger than me. _

_" Hn" Itachi said walking over to the empty double desk at the back which just happened to be mine._

_END_

Now I had to share a desk with him and put up with the glares that girls sent me. Even the girls that had boyfriends sent glares probably because I wasn't the most popular girl in the school and I didn't want to be. Focusing on my work, I began scribbling down long complicated answers that would get me a high level if it were a test. A shadow fell over me and I knew Miss was looking at me work though she soon moved onto Itachi.

" Your handwriting is terrible!" Miss said looking down at Itachi's work " And there are loads of spelling mistakes!"

" I only began learning to write English yesterday" Itachi replied ignoring the teachers shocked expression.

" And you can speak it so fluently? That's impossible!"

" I've always been able to speak English in fact it's my first language though I've always wrote in Japanese" Everyone stared at Itachi as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They began whispering between them though they probably just want a chance to gossip about the new mysterious kid.

" Well then carry on, Mimi will help you with your spelling" She said before turning on her heels and walking back to the front. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a dictionary type thing that helps translate words and handed to Itachi, he nodded a thanks to me. I don't know why I didn't give it to him at the start of the lesson.

_Luna's POV_

Yes I am a writer and an artist but my dad owns this school so I spend a lot of my time here. Currently I was standing in the corner of the art room waiting for the first class to come in. The bell rang loudly and within five minutes thirty-odd kids came barging in.

" Hey Luna"

" Morning Luna"

" Hiya" The majority of the class greeted me while the shyer ones stayed quiet but smiled at me. When the chatter had settled the teacher came in with two kids. One I recognised as Sasori and the other was unknown to me.

" Class these are the two new students Sasori and Zetsu" Oh so that other kid is Zetsu.

" Hey guys did Rin give you much trouble?" I said walking over to them.

" Apart from the fact she woke us up early **stupid girl I wanted to carry on sleeping! **don't be rude!" This earned Zetsu a couple of strange looks from the popular gang of boys but the girls were too busy staring at Sasori. Too bad Sasori is about twenty years older .

I leaned towards Zetsu and whispered in his ear " Don't argue with each other in front of other people just let the white half do the talking" He nodded and faced the class.

" What are you doing here?" Sasori asked though I think he was just asking for the sake of it.

" My dad owns this school so I'm here often" I said to the red-head before he was taken to a seat by the teacher and sat down next to a pretty blonde called Olivia. As soon as he sat down Olivia began talking though Sasori just ignored her.

" Luna, I need you to do me a favour" Ms Ryan said beckoning me over.

" What is it?"

" Would you mind teaching the students how to make models similar to yours?" I smiled at the teacher and nodded. Why not." Great! Class Luna here is going to be teaching you how to make models for the first half of the lesson then I will teach you the other half." The class gathered around a table in the middle of the room used for demonstrations waiting for me to come over.

" I'm going to need some help for this" I looked around at the hands that shot up into the air as soon as the words left my mouth. Zetsu and Sasori were the only ones that didn't have their hands up.

" Sasori the models I make are puppets" Quick as a flash Sasori was beside me with tools in his hands that hadn't come from the box... I don't even want to know where he got them from. He picked up the wood and began creating a puppet at record speed. The class stared in amazement and clapped when he held up a perfect puppet. It was small so that was the reason it had only took him a few minutes.

" Wow that's amazing!" Olivia said and her friends nodded before gathering round Sasori begging for him to show them how to create one just like his.

" He's not that good" One of the boys said kicking at the floor.

" Oh really?" A girl with red hair laughed " Then why were you staring in amazement like the rest of us five seconds ago"

" I wasn't" He protested. I think these two were Lilly and Jack, two of the most talented artists in their year.

" Don't lie yes you were" Jack began to argue back until interrupted by Sasori.

" Luna-San, do you have any different material perhaps hum-" He better not be asking what I think he's asking.

"No we don't have anything like that and no matter how hard you search we never will" I said quickly with a warning tone telling him to keep quiet.

" If he needs anything I'll get it for him" Ms Ryan offered.

" To get it you just need to let him kill you and turn you into a human puppet, if that's okay with you go ahead" I muttered hoping no one would hear me but Sasori did. He turned to the teacher and said " I would like that" And so did Zetsu.

" Can we get the leftovers?" Oh good God.

_Nagato/Pein's POV_

Me, Konan and Kisame were dropped off by Mina at a lab, apparently our first lesson is science. We walked into the classroom and earned many curious stares. Have they never seen other people before or something?

" Hello you must be the new children why don't you go and introduce yourselves?" A kind looking man asked, I assume he's the teacher? Konan and Kisame gave me looks telling me to go first. Well I am the leader.

" Hello, my name is Pe-" Konan elbowed me in the side. I turned and raised a eyebrow " What?"

" Say your real name" I sighed.

" Hello my name is Nagato, nice to meet you" I bowed trying to seemed polite but instead the class sniggered at me. " What are you laughing at?" I said glaring at them which seemed to quieten them.

" You bowing" A chubby kid said with wavy blonde hair.

" And? It's polite "

" No it's weird "

" Do I look like I care about your immature comment ?" I said in a monotone voice.

" You wanna fight?" He shouted standing up in an angry fashion.

" No that would be a waste of my time and energy" I replied ignoring the whispering circulating around the room.

"Oh yeah?! Take this!" He picked up a heavy looking book and sent it flying towards me though I didn't move. I couldn't be bothered wasting my chakra on sending a book right back into a kids face because that is Kisame's job. Kisame had sent the book back to the kid when it was an inch away from my face.

" Hey that's enough kid" Kisame grinned at him as he sat on the floor after just dodging the book.

" Who are you calling a kid? I'm the oldest here, I'm thirteen next week" He said smiling smugly like he had gotten us but Kisame being Kisame likes to crush peoples pride and joy.

" That is why I called you a kid because I'm already thirteen"

" I'm stronger!" The kid shouted glaring at Kisame.

" Ha! Want to test that out kiddo?" Kisame challenged all of us already knowing who will win.

" There will be no fighting in my classroom, Mason for starting the fight you will get half an hour detention" I watched as Mason sat up and climbed into his chair, snapping at his friends who mocked him. " Finish your introductions" The teacher said returning to his computer screen.

" As you may know my name is Kisame and I'm the oldest here" He smirked at Mason's angry expression." Also the strongest"

" Kisame you're not the strongest here" I reminded him.

" Whatever" Kisame then nodded to Konan telling her to introduce herself.

" My name is Konan" She said smiling cheerfully at the group of children in front of us. I haven't seen her this happy in a while maybe it was because of the chance of reliving-sort of - her childhood without war. Maybe staying in this world for a while would actually so us some good. If it makes Konan this happy then we will stay here as long as possible, seeing someone who you cared for deeply happy makes you happy as well. Though it all depends on what Madara wants, I'm guessing he will want to leave as soon as possible and continue our plan.

" Great now Nagato you sit there-" He pointed to a kid with dark brown hair and tanned skin who sat on a desk looking at something under the table. I walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to him. The teacher told Konan to sit next to a girl with black hair in a pony tail and Kisame next to Mason. I smirked slightly at how much Kisame seemed to be annoying the young boy already.

" Hey new kid" I looked up at the person next to me who shoved the thing he was looking at into his blazer pocket.

" Nagato"

" Yeah Nagato whatever, what makes you the strongest?" He asked grinning at me.

" What do you mean?"

" You said to Kisame that he wasn't the strongest here and I assumed you were talking about yourself so what makes you the strongest?" He repeated his question.

" I can knock you out of that chair without touching you" He laughed quietly to avoid catching the teachers attention.

" Do it then" He said in disbelief.

"Okay" I used my Shinra Tenshi knocking him out of his chair before realising I shouldn't use Jutsu oh well too late now. I looked up to the teacher, he didn't even notice that there was a kid on the floor!

" Woah! How did you do that?" He asked as he was getting back on his chair. Must. Think. Of. Excuse.

" I kicked your chair"

" I thought you said you could knock me out of the chair without touching me"

" I didn't touch you my shoe did"

" You still touched me"

" No my shoe did and last time I checked my shoe wasn't me"

"... Good point" The kid took out his phone and began jabbing at the screen " By the way my name is Liam"

" What are you doing?" I asked looking at the phone. It had birds being flung at some green little pigs.

" Not listening to the teacher drone on" I looked up at the teacher who was scribbling questions on the board asking for us to answer them. Liam put his phone away and began answering the questions.

" Err Liam" I'm not used to this.

" Yeah?"

" I can't read English" He looked up at me in confusion.

" What? If you can't read English how did you get a trial?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

" Rin" He smiled and then asked what language I could read.

" Japanese"

" I'm guessing your friends can't read English either" He said gesturing to Konan and Kisame who were staring confused at the letters on the board. I nodded and Liam stood up and walked over to the white board next to the electronic board which had the questions on.

" Liam sit down now!" The teacher commanded.

" Sorry but I'm translating for the new kids" I watched as he picked up a pen and began writing down the questions in Japanese for us. He then returned and sat beside me.

" How can you do that?" I asked him.

" My subject is languages, I can speak and write Spanish, German, French, Chinese and Japanese as well as English obviously" He then returned to writing the answers on the board.

" How did you learn so many languages at such a young age?" He grinned at me looking up from his work.

" I have a photographic memory which means I remember nearly if not everything I see and hear"

" That amazing!" I said before we both returned to our work. Except there was one problem, I could only write in Japanese.

" Liam..."

" I'm on it"

_Konan's POV_

Nagato seems to be getting along with Liam though I wonder what Liam would think if he knew who we really are. I stared down at my writing, I don't think the teacher will be able to read this. I sighed and tore a page out of the back of my book. I created a origami butterfly, it was only small due to the size of the paper.

" You like Origami to?" The girl next to me asked studying my butterfly that sat on the desk.

" Yes do you?" I asked smiling at her, she looked away and began fiddling with a bracelet she was wearing. She nodded shyly.

" What can you make?" I asked her. She seemed like a nice girl though she also seemed very shy.

" I like making anything but they will never be as good as what you can make" She said gesturing to the paper rose in my hair and the butterfly.

" I'm sure they are" I tore another page out and handed it to her " Here" She took it carefully so she didn't crease or rip the paper. She began folding it into a little dog.

" Aww that's cute! It reminds me of the one I made for Chibi when he died" I looked back at the memories of Nagato's small dog.

" Chibi that's a nice name was he your dog?"

" No he was Nagato's but I guess Chibi belonged to all three of us"

" You, Nagato and Kisame?" She asked curiously.

" No I didn't know Kisame then. Chibi was mine, Nagato's and Yahiko's"

" Who's Yahiko?" I smiled sadly at her.

" He was one of my closest friends until he died" The girl seemed to regret saying anything and returned to fiddling with her bracelet.

" I'm sorry" She muttered.

" It's okay, it happened a long time ago" I smiled at her before changing the subject " As you know my name is Konan it means little south, what's your name?"

" Zara" She said holding out her hand for me to shake which I did.

" Nice to meet you"

" May I ask you something?" She said looking down again.

" Sure?"

" We're friends now?" Does she not have friends? Maybe it's because she's so shy.

" Yes of course, why wouldn't we be?" She looked up at me shocked but then her look turned to concern.

" If you're going to be friends with me we can only talk to each other when no one is looking" Now I'm confused.

" Why?"

" Because if you're friends with me then you will be bullied for being friends with a freak like me" I smiled then an idea came to mind.

" You will have a lot more friends by the end of the day" I stood up and whistled to get everyone's attention. " Listen here, Zara is now my friend if you hurt her in any way you will be dealing with Nagato, Kisame and a bunch of others the oldest being ninety odd!" I then sat down looked at the class's shocked faces and Nagato's yep-she's-my-best-friend face. Though that isn't much different from his other expressions but when you've known him as long as I have then you will be able to read his emotions like a book for two year olds.

" Konan don't make such childish announcements in class, you get half an hour detention!" The teacher said sternly .

" Sir, that is not possible Rin said we had to be at the school's entrance for 3 o'clock at the latest" Nagato said to the teacher.

" Did you say Rin? As in Rin Wild?" He asked the shock showing in his voice. The three of us nodded at him. " Well then you won't be having detention" He returned to lecturing the class though only one quarter of the class seemed to be listening.

" Your friends with Rin?" Zara asked.

" Yeah we're living with her and Mina" I asked puzzled at why everyone was whispering to each other.

" Oh right..."

" What is it?"

" Well, a lot of people spread rumours about Rin none of them are actually bad and people sometimes look up to her for it but some people like Mason really hate her just because..." Zara looked at here hands nervously not knowing if she could continue or not

" Because..." I said telling her to carry on.

" The rumours say that minutes after her birth she was meant to die but a bright light appeared and before her parents stood an angel. The angel who was also called Rin told her parents she would saved their daughter on the condition that Rin, their daughter not the angel would protect two precious people of the angel's. Rin was not told the people's name she is meant to protect but it's rumoured she already knows. Also Rin was named after the angel to help the two people know that the angel is still protecting them. Nobody truly believes it though, it's just another thing that people use against her" An angel? Is this true or just a rumour? I looked over to Nagato and realised he was being told the same thing. While Kisame seemed to be teasing Mason.

I shook my head, this most definitely an rumour there is no way angels are real.

_Mina's POV_

" I don't give a shit that this is fucking easy work! It's too fucking hard you dick!" Hidan swore at the teacher who was currently trying to teach us History.

" Young man I suggest you calm down and begin writing your answers down before I give you detention" The teacher said sternly glaring at Hidan daring him to say something else. Though Hidan really couldn't take a hint

" What the fuck does that fucking say? I don't understand those fucking squiggly lines you whore!" Hidan shouted making the class erupt into laughter.

" Shut up and sit down NOW!" The teacher shouted pointing at the chair next to me.

" Shut the fuck up! Or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan swore angrily.

"Kakuzu I'll give you twenty pounds if you shut him up and get him to calm down" I said the Kakuzu waving a twenty pound note in his face.

" Deal!" He said snatching the twenty out of my hands. He stood up and began strangling the sadomasochistic. " Shut up or I'll tell Pein-Sama about your mistakes" He hissed at Hidan. The teacher began shouting at Kakuzu to stop.

" Like I'm scared of that heathen!"I watched Hidan struggle against Kakuzu. Time to take action.

" Hidan, if you don't stop I'll lock you in a room without food or anything else for that matter and you know what that means don't you?" Hidan just stared at me blankly. " Without food you will starve and die without anything sharp you won't be able to sacrifice anything to Jashin-sama so shut up and sit down" I pointed at his chair. Hidan mumbled something most likely rude and sat down.

" Young man you will have an hour's detention after school be there or I'll ring your parents " The teacher said slamming a piece of paper in front of Hidan.

" Hidan won't be attending that detention" I said screwing up the piece of paper before Hidan could say anything.

" And why is that Miss Diamond?" She asked in a challenging tone.

" Rin wants them home straight after school finishes"

" Why should I care about what Rin wants?"

" Because if you make her upset she will tell Luna and Luna will tell her dad who just happens to own this school and we all knows what will happen then now don't we ?" I smirked at the teacher's shocked expression. This wouldn't really happen but the teachers and students seemed to believe it will. Then again I'm sure if you told some of the kids in this school that the world was going to be taken over by pink bunnies they would believe it. I saw Kakuzu sit back down eyeing the money greedily. The teacher went back to the board and began teaching like nothing had happened

" Hidan, instead of making a fuss you could have just asked me to help you" I said to him. Though he just looked at me like I was crazy.

" When does a criminal ever ask for help?"

" I don't know... maybe when you're about to get your head chopped off" Maybe I have watched more episodes then I said I had... Okay a lot more! I'm a secret fan and you can't blame me! I've only watched most of Naruto Shippuden episodes, most because I skipped the fillers. Though it doesn't matter what you say I will always love Death Note more!

" What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" Before I could answer the bell rang. I collected all my stationary and shoved it inside my bag.

" Seriously what does it mean?" Have a nice time not knowing what I meant Hidan because I aren't saying anything.

_Rin's POV_

First lesson is the worse lesson if you ask me. Today my first lesson is Drama like Tobi except in Drama room two. I hate Drama, I don't like going up in front of people and performing. I can sing in front of my friends and the only reason I could sing in the same car as the Akatsuki is because my friends were there.

" Today you will be working on the same as last week, Deidara you can work with anyone you want" Yeah did I forget to mention that Deidara is in all my classes, that makes total sense since I made it clear I didn't to be in any of the Akatsuki's classes.

" Rin come one we have work to do!" Olivia shouted from across the room the others already there. " Your friend can join us as well"

" What friend?" I muttered walking over to my group with Deidara following.

" That hurt yeah" Deidara with fake hurt. I ignored him and when I reached my group I sat on a comfy chair.

" So Deidara where you from?" Here we go. I'm going to say one thing, none of these people I'm in a group with are my friends. The groups got picked at random because the teachers believe that will help us develop our social skills or whatever. Yes that makes sense because being put in a group with people that hate you really makes your life better.

" Iwagakure hmm" Idiot, didn't I say not to mention anything from the Naruto world.

" I've never heard of it, where is it?" Before Deidara could reply I made up some random answer for him.

" It a small town in Japan" Stella the girl who was talking to Deidara glared at me.

" Was I talking to you angel girl? No so shut up!"Angel girl? That's a new one, they normally go for more original crazy ideas.

" Angel girl? Yeah" Deidara asked smirking at the three girls in front of them. Stella, Olivia and Vanessa. Olivia and Vanessa are alright but Stella is just plain annoying not as bad as some people though.

" Yes, she thinks she's an angel" Stella said rolling her eyes while Vanessa and Olivia laughed.

" Only fools believe everything they hear" I snapped at her .

_Calm down, she's doing that on purpose_

_No duh Sherlock_

_It's no shit Sherlock_

_Never took you as a type to swear_

_Never took you as a type to judge, by the way she's blabbering the secret. _

_Damn! Could have told me sooner_

_Nah, I was bored wanted someone to talk to plus the Akatsuki will probably know by the end of the day any way. _

_Whatever Cya later! _

" When she was born her parents made up a stupid story about a nonexistent angel appearing before..." She was cut off because I threw a very sharp pencil at her. " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Her scream echoed off the walls catching everyone's attention.

" Kill what little brain cells you have off" I said sweetly " Now Stella let's not go telling things like that to people like him" I pointed at Deidara as I said it.

" What so bad about Dei?" Dei? If you're going to give a nickname at least think of a original one.

" Apart from the fact that he's a crazy then nothing"

" That's cruel you can't just say things like that about someone!" Stella argued standing up and towering over me since I was sat down.

" She's lying, I'm not crazy I'm cool because being cool means you are art! hmm" Deidara nodded at his own judgement.

" Is being full of yourself another way of being cool?" I asked.

" Exact... Wait what? yeah" I'm taking that as a yes.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review :D_


	14. Interviews and Luna WHAT THE HECK!

I_ don't own Naruto but I do own the OCs_

* * *

_Rin's POV_

" Come on tell me" Deidara said poking me with a pen. If you wondering we are now in form and surprisingly (not really) I'm in the same form as this idiot. Twenty minutes of my time usually spent drawing going to waste because he wanted to know what Stella was on about.

" Deidara, it's really none of your business" I sighed the looks the girls in my form were sending me were beginning to get on my nerves. A girl deciding she had had enough stood up and walked over to me. I recognised her as Alex, a girl in the year above me (We have mixed ages forms).

" Hiya, I know you're new and everything but why are you talking to her?" She asked glaring at me, oh yay another person who believes in a rumour that only has a little truth in it "Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" Alex said gesturing to the group of the popular girls and their boyfriends. She smiled kindly at him but then continued to glare at me.

" Err... Maybe a-another.. time.. I need to speak to R-Rin about something... y-yeah" I could not believe what I was hearing. I also noticed he was blushing slightly. Deidara of the Akatsuki is being shy! Aww how adorable!

Alex frowned before flipping her hair " Fine" She turned round and walked away. Me still in shock at what I just saw.

" Why are you looking so surprised at yeah?" Deidara asked returning to normal. I burst out laughing, I can't help it. " What ?!"

" You!" I laughed harder catching the attention of some people sitting near us.

" What about me hmm?"

" You being shy" I said after calming down. " Either you developed a crush on her within the five seconds she was standing there or... well that's the only possibility"

" I left Iwagakure when I was twelve, got forced to join the Akatsuki when I was fourteen and the only contact I've had with girls are the ones I've killed and Konan and she never talked during the meetings yeah!" (AN: Since it's unknown about how old Deidara was when he was forced to join the Akatsuki I made it up :) )

" So you're shy around girls? In fanfictions you're nearly always a player, even in fanfictions based in your world" I said thinking of all the fanfictions where he was, though in my opinion they are always the best.

" I never had time for that sort of thing yeah" He said smirking at me "Though it doesn't matter yeah as long as I have my art it's fine!"

" You seemed fine with the three girls in drama and you're fine with me, Luna, Mina and Mimi"

" With the three girls we were doing work-"

" They were flirting with you dumbass"

" And with you, Luna, Mina and Mimi its leaders orders... He said we have to be kind to you since your giving us a place to live and stuff hmm"

_Don't you mean it was leader's orders to find out everything about us then kill us?_

_That's exactly what he meant. _( AN: The angel will nearly always talk first)

" Oh Rin!" A sing song voice, it's about time he showed up " How have you been?" The black haired boy grabbed a chair, sat across from me and leaned across te table with a smirk on his face.

"Great thank you" I grinned at him.

" Aren't you the kid who makes terrible sculptures? hmm" Me and my 'big brother' shared a look.

" You must be talking about my older twin brother, nice to meet you I'm Sam" Sam held out his hand for Deidara to take which he did.

" Twins?"

" What have you never heard of twins?" Sam said smirking at Deidara. These boys will get along. Reason they both like to smirk.

" Of course I've heard of twins!"

" By your looks I'm guessing you're the artist who beat my brother." Sam said examining Deidara closely before he suddenly became angry. Uh oh " Why... Are... you... WEARING MY CLOTHES!?" Sam stood up, the flames of anger surrounding his body, Sam cracked his knuckles in a threatening way. (Sort of like Sakura) Everyone else in the form room just ignored the scene used to Sam's bursts of anger.

" Err..." Deidara looked at me not knowing what to do .

" Sit" I said pointing at the chair. Sam hurriedly sat and I swear I saw a wagging dog tail and ears.

" Sam does the name Deidara sound familiar to you?"

" Yep it's that blonde Akatsuki dude with blue eyes and hand mouths that you've been in love with since you were eight maybe nine" If only looks could kill, I have never loved Deidara, I just thought blowing up things was cool so you know. To make things worse I saw Deidara smirking at me from the corner of my eye so I turned round and hit him on the head, hard.

" And the Deidara next to me has blonde hair and blue eyes and hand mouths" I picked up Deidara's hand and took the glove off showing his hand mouth.

" No way!" Good I didn't have to go into some long conversation how this is the real Deidara.

" He's a clone based off Deidara, sent by Aliens to capture Deidara fan girls and eventually take over the planet! No wonder he's hanging round you, we must warn the authorities and we will take the clone with us!" Very original idea... Anyway remind me to kill him later for the' No wonder he's hanging around you' part. I'm not a fangirl (Why does everyone keep accusing me of being a fangirl?)and I never ever will be again.

_Lies_

_We are no longer friends! How could you accuse me of something as horrid of being a Deidara fan girl?! IT'S NOT TRUE_

_My mummy told me never to lie and I'm sure your mummy did to _

_That's my saying! _Anyway back to topic.

" NO YOU IDIOT! HE'S THE REAL DEIDARA OF THE AKATSUKI! ME AND MINA FOUND A BOX OF ODDLY COLOURED PUPPIES AND TOOK THEM HOME WITH US, MINA POURED COKE ONTO THEM AND THEY TURNED IN TO AKATSUKI!" I stood up and pointed at Deidara. Okay that earned a lot of stares from my teacher and the whole form.

" How cliché thought normally it's warm water"

" Isn't it"

_Yes but having an angel willingly sealed inside of you isn't and having a friend with chakra isn't and..._

_Now isn't the time Rin, I have a whole classroom now knowing that Deidara is the real deal_

_They're rich kids who probably don't know what Manga and Anime is, you have nothing to worry about_

"Deidara of the Akatsuki? From Naruto Shippuden?"

_I stand corrected_

_... WE'RE DOOOMMMEEEDDD! _

" No of course not we were just joking. Wasn't we Rin?" I nodded at the girl.

" Now that I think about it he looks and acts a lot like him" The year seven who spoke the first time said.

" Yes but that doesn't make him Deidara now does it? Anyway it's absolutely insane that fictional characters would turn into puppies and come into our world now" I said to the eleven year old girl.

" I guess..." The eleven year old girl sat back down.

" By any chance did you make sure Deidara is in the same classes and form as you?" I stared at him before whacking him repeatedly over the head with a exercise book.

" HELL NO!"

_Time Skip To Home_

After school I had to listen to my Uncle rant about how the Akatsuki should know English and in some cases *cough* Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu cough* need to learn some manners . According to Uncle, Hidan swore at his History(And all his other teachers) teacher more times than she could count, Kakuzu had strangled Hidan and Tobi just creeps his drama teacher out as well as the other pupils in his class.

Right now though, I'm sat in the front room with my friends Mina, Mimi, Luna and Sam,then the most amazing idea entered my mind.

_Nice idea_

_I know and I'll get to embarrass them in the process. _

_Mimi's POV_

Right now I'm setting up for Rin's brilliant idea, I'll tell you all about it.

So there I was reading a lovely story when Rin shouts out an plan that is quite amazing and I'm taking part in it because I'm awesome! Nah just kidding... Maybe... Not really. So here's what she said

_Flashback 3rd Person _

_" I HAVE AN IDEA!" Rin shouted jumping up from her seat her eyes sparkling. _

_" No we are not barbecuing the Akatsuki then feeding them to Zetsu" Luna sighed. _

_" I'm not stupid, that idea would never work anyway because we would have to kill Zetsu as well so who would eat the Akatsuki?"_

_" Your idea?" Sam asked then added with a grin " Whatever it is I'm in" _

_" Okay, there are lots of fans out there who love the Akatsuki right?" Rin said looking at her four friends who sat in front of her. _

_" Yeah go on" Mina said leaning across the coffee table. _

_" Why don't we interview them then post it on YouTube?" Rin said in an excited tone unable to control her excitement " And we could do it like a proper show" The four friends exchanged glances before grinning like their excited friend. _

_" Since I'm the best here with computers I'll do the filming and editing" Sam said smirking at the things he could do. _

_" Why don't us four girls be presenters and interviewers?" Mimi suggested with the rest of the group agreeing. _

_" It needs to amuse people so we don't bore them half to death, so we must think of the most random and unpredictable questions that will make people laugh" Luna said already writing a script. _

_" Luna, that's a good idea except it will only be funny if we get the Akatsuki real reactions" Mina said taking the script out of Luna's hand._

_" Hey!" _

_End Flashback _

Right now Rin is begging for Pein's permission though Pein seems a bit angry because she told Sam about the Akatsuki.

**CRASH! BANG! CRASH! **

" Hey! I said I was sorry!" ... Okay extremely angry. Hopefully Pein will let us use the Akatsuki for our show because it's sounds like a really enjoyable idea.

" Mimi what do you think of this?" Sam asked gesturing for me to come over . I looked at the screen and so fair the set out that we will be using seems quite creative. For each member the layout is different. Itachi for example has a sharingan in the corner and if we show any pictures to Itachi it will be shown there also the bar for the questions and answers has black feathers for a border.

" It looks great!"

" It gets better!" Sam said clicking a button " When the questions come up the sharingan changes from normal to the Mangekyo Sharingan and back to normal when the question is answered. That's for Itachi anyway"

" This is amazing! How did you do it?" I asked, curious since I've always had an interest in computers.

" Well..." He began before Mina cut him off.

" We've got this to do you can tell us all about computers later" Mina said before continuing to come up with completely random questions that probably have nothing to do with the original series. Knowing her Death Note will appear in most of them...

" Hooray! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The sight I saw was not something you would expect to see ever. Rin was being given a piggyback ride by Pein, PEIN! Pein seemed to be unfazed by her actions and therefore just stared straight ahead.

" I'm guessing he gave you permission?" Luna laughed as she put the green screen up. Rin nodded her head so fast I thought it was going to fall off!

" How will this help us learn more about the world we are currently in?" Konan asked appearing from behind Rin and Pein. Rin jumped off Pein and started explaining this to Konan.

" Well you see Konan, in this world there is something called the internet. It's one of the most important creations in the history of our planet. With it we are able to communicate and learn things better than we would with messenger birds and whatever else you used to communicate in your world." Rin explained.

" How is being on a show help with getting to know your world?" Pein questioned.

" You will be able to see how the internet works and what your fans think of you" I said.

" Fans?" Pein and Konan said at the same time.

" Yes because everybody loves badass criminals" Rin said " Speaking of badass criminals where's the rest of the Akatsuki?"

_Elsewhere_

" This is the most peculiar thing I have ever seen" Itachi said picking up a Barbie doll " Why would nearly grown girls have dolls modelled after Deidara?"

* * *

_Justin Bieber Baby played in Mina's room full blast!_

" What the fuck is this shit? Turn it the fuck off!" ( AN:I was actually listening to this song when I was writing so that's why I'm using it. I have nothing against Justin Bieber) Hidan screamed covering his ears " Kakuzu! Turn the shit off! Turn the shit off!" Kakuzu walked over to the radio and slammed on it with a bat repeatedly until the machine shut up.

" How could you listen to that shit?" Hidan shouted still recovering from the music.

" Nani?" Kakuzu pulled out a pair of earplugs which he uses to block out Hidan's annoying ranting.

" Bitch"

* * *

" **We should take over the world**_. Why would we want to do that? _**We should eat all the people. **_I know we like to eat people but why should we do that? _**Marry a nice plant. **_Errr... _**Have many children who will take over after us. **_Are you drunk? _**HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING *hic*!****Maybe a little... **_Thought so, now about marrying a nice plant, I say we marry a daisy. _**NO! How about a sunflower? **_Daisy! _**SUNFLOWER!**_ DAISY! _**SUNFLOWER! **_SUNFLOWER! _** DAISY! **_Ha! Daisy it is then_**... Hmph." **

* * *

**" **ART IS FLEETING!"

"ART IS ETERNAL!"

"ART IS FLEETING!"

" ART IS ETERNAL !"

**" **ART IS FLEETING!"

"ART IS ETERNAL!"

"ART IS FLEETING!"

" ART IS ETERNAL !"

**" **ART IS FLEETING!"

"ART IS ETERNAL!"

"ART IS FLEETING!"

" ART IS ETERNAL !"

**" **ART IS FLEETING!"

"ART IS ETERNAL!"

"ART IS FLEETING!"

" ART IS ETERNAL !"

" SHUT THE HELL UP! ART IS EVERYTHING CREATIVE! EVERYTHING BEAUTIFUL!" Mina shouted up the stairs

**" **Mina, that is incorrect art is Eternal" Luna said.

" Actually that is also incorrect and for once I agree with Deidara, art is something that goes away quickly just like explosions and music but music can last forever so you're all right!" Rin said. Sasori and Deidara shrugged at each other before returning to their arguing with an argument about art downstairs being born.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Okay we're ready. The Akatsuki are all sat in the cosplaying costumes on the couch next to the green screen. In front of the green screen is a black comfy chair where the Akatsuki members will be interviewed. Opposite the chair was another couch.

" Alright everything is set up but before we start we need to go through a few rules" Sam said smirking at them before nodding at me.

" No matter how creepy the question you are not allowed to attack or kill anyone

No touching Sam's equipment

Act like you normally would when asked questions

You _**HAVE TO BE **_ completely honest

All other rules apply"

" Now let us begin!" Mina said charging onto a little stage we had made big enough for the four of us.

" 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Go!"

" Hello people of Earth!" Luna shouted happily waving at the camera. Oh my gosh this is just like Icarly!

" Or those fortunate Aliens who managed to stumble upon our little show" Mina said grinning at the camera.

" You're all probably wondering what this show is about" Mimi said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

" If you can't work it out from the title..." All four of us pointed at the air above us then I said " Then we'll tell you. Have you ever wanted to meet your favourite characters from an anime or manga?"

" Or maybe even a show or book?" Luna asked the camera.

" If you do then here's the show for you!" Mina said in an excited tone.

" Though we've only been able to captured the Akatsuki and bribe them until they let us interview them..." Mimi said quietly so like the plan I moved over to her and spoke through my smile like I didn't want the 'audience' to hear me.

" That may be true but they don't need to know that" I gestured to the area where the equipment was set up.

" Anyway, Let's get to the reason that we are here!" Luna declared " The first Akatsuki is Itachi Uchiha!"

" And since he's a favourite Akatsuki member here's a little song for him" Mina said.

_Womanizer by Britney Spears plays_

" Womaniser?" Itachi questioned raising an eyebrow as he sat down on the black chair.

" According to Masashi Kishimoto you like Sasuke had a lot of fan girls and in this world you have many. Now for the questions" Mimi said smiling at him. Mimi sat on the couch opposite Itachi.

" Are you aware of one of the most popular Naruto pairing?" Mimi asked holding a microphone to Itachi.

" Yes, I was told the other day"

" Do you support it?"

" Why should I care about my little brother's love life?"

" So are you saying SasuNaru is true?"

" I doubt it is true since my brother is to obsessed with hunting me down and killing me"

" Do you support Itasasu?"

" No"

" Okay this is not funny at all, Mina what can we do to make this funnier?" Mimi asked turning round facing Mina. I noticed Sam turn the camera to face Mina.

" Go to the second page of the question book"

" If this has anything to do with Death Note... Oh never mind" A smirk grew on Mimi's face and her eyes shined evilly.

" So Itachi did you know that Blondie over there thinks you're good-looking?" I looked over at Deidara who was blushing at Mimi's question though he quickly stood up and denied it.

" I DO NOT HMM!" Itachi looked at Mimi as if asking for evidence.

" Roll the clip" I watched Sam click a few buttons showing the OVA of Kisame and Deidara talking about Itachi from episode 18. " That enough proof for you?" Mimi asked.

" THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING! YEAH" Deidara shouted.

_Can't he take a joke? _

_No _

" Oh really, please go to 0:45 Sam" Sam obediently put the clip on.

_' He's good-looking'_ Deidara's voice said from the speakers. Deidara blushed a bright red but I'm not sure whether it's from anger or embarrassment. A few of the Akatsuki members chuckled while Tobi and Hidan laughed like their lives depended on it.

" Hey Mimi let us not forget Orochimaru" Mimi appeared deep in thought for a minute before remembering.

" Oh yeah, Itachi why did you reject Orochimaru?" Mimi asked smirking at Itachi.

" What do you mean?"

" Once again Sam would you please roll the clip?"

" Certainly"

_'Hey, Sasori no Danna'_

_'Yeah?' _

_'Why did Orochimaru leave Akatsuki?' _

_' Probably because Itachi turned him down' _ Sam stopped the clip.

" I sure they were talking about when Orochimaru tried to take my body" Itachi deadpanned.

" And that doesn't sound creepy at all and let us not forget the 'SASUKE I WANT YOUR BODY' from Orochimaru." Itachi just sat there undisturbed.

" IT'S SO HARD TO MAKE THINGS FUNNY WITH YOU JUST SAT THERE LIKE 'I'M TO COOL FOR THIS'!" Mimi practically screamed.

" I am to cool for this" Itachi smiled slightly while everyone in the room sat there with WTF? faces.

" Itachi did you just smile and make... a joke?" I asked sure I've seen him smile before but only in the anime and manga, I never thought I would see him smile in real life!

Itachi sighed " Yes I did"

" Okayyyy maybe we should go onto the next Akatsuki member because I am creeped out by this one" Mimi said getting up and throwing me the microphone.

" Who should be our next victim I mean guest be?" I smirked and turned towards Deidara. " Come one Blondie, I have some embarrassing questions to ask you"

_You're so happy right now aren't you, getting to interview you're favourite Akatsuki member_

_Go die_

_I am dead silly _

_... Don't talk to me_

" Should I be scared? hmm" He asked as he sat down on the chair.

" Most certainly" I picked up the sheet of questions and flicked through quickly until I found one I liked. " So Deidara, Sasodei or Itadei?

" Wha...?"

" Sasodei, good answer"

" I didn't ans-"

" RIN! ITADEI NOT SASODEI!"

" Sorry Mimi but it's SASODEI!"

" ITADEI!"

"You don't even like Naruto but anyway it's SASODEI!"

"ITA-"

"NEITHER! I CHOOSE NEITHER!" Deidara interrupted but maybe I can make this funny or at least amusing for me to watch.

" So you like both of them but can't decide which one to go out with then eventually marry?" I asked smirking at him. OMG his face!

" WHY YOU JUST ASSUME THAT I LIKE GUYS?! HMM" He shouted standing up from anger and if looks could kill I would be dead and under the ground by now.

" Remember that little chat earlier about you being shy around girls as if you're scared of them? "

" I'm not scared of girls yeah!"

" You left Iwagakure at twelve right?"

" Yeah" He said sitting down though still sending me that I'll kill you look. You know the one he uses on Tobi when Tobi insults his art?

" Have you ever actually had a girlfriend?"

" Of course I have!"

" Did you kiss her?" Deidara looked at me like I was insane or just plain stupid, I can never really tell.

" Once again of course a have!"

" Done more than kiss a girl?" He blinked, blushed then muttered something that could never be heard.

" What? Speak up" He muttered again except slightly louder.

" What?"

" NO I HAVEN'T DONE MORE THAN KISS A GIRL YEAH!" He shouted then blushed a very bright red so that it was glowing... IS THAT EVEN HEALTHY?!

"You're eighteen and you've never done more than kiss a girl?" I said staring at him in disbelief. That shows how much proof fanfictions have in them. " WHAT KIND OF BADASS AWESOME CRIMINAL HASN'T DONE MORE THAN JUST KISS A GIRL?!"

" I never had time for stuff like that! I would chose my art over a girl any day hmm" And from that look in his eye, he's going to go into a rant... Any second now. " Because art is a fleeting beauty of an explosion. In that split second you get to see something you will never see again because..." I cut him off.

" Deidara sweetie you kill people before they get a chance to even glance at your artwork and that is why Sasori's artwork is better in that way. Anyway back to the questions" Before Deidara could argue I asked a random question.

" Were you born with hand-mouths?" Deidara frowned before answering.

" No, I stole a Kinjutsu which gave me the extra mouths allowing me to knead my chakra into substances yeah. Why would you think I was born with them?"

" In some fanfictions it's said you were born with them and I got confused that's all" I shrugged " I think I've asked enough questions, Catch Luna!" I threw the microphone over to me cousin which she managed to catch.

"Yay! My go!" Luna skipped happily over to the Akatsuki, thinking which one to interview. " I know!"

_Luna's POV_

" Wait!" Sam suddenly shouted when I was about to pick who I was going to interview. " Sorry guys but I have to go we can finish this tomorrow okay" He said before packing everything away.

" It's okay, how come you have to go?" Rin asked and began helping him pack away his stuff.

" Mum wants me to do something probably another assignment " Sam sighed. I walked over to the green screen and carefully took it down, folded it up and put it in the cardboard box. Picking the box up I put it back in its home which is the storage room at the end of the hall. The Akatsuki hurriedly began exiting the room hoping to get away in case we have some more idea that could scar them for the rest of their lives.

" Wait Sasori!" I shouted, I forgotten all about that. How could I forget something so important? Sasori came to a stop and glanced over his shoulder. The Akatsuki had also stopped and Rin, Mimi and Mina came through carrying Sam's stuff.

" Poor Danna he's been caught hmm" I heard Deidara say though I couldn't hear even the slightest bit of pity in his voice.

" What?" Sasori demanded.

" I-I.. need to ask you something" I shuffled my feet nervously and look at the floor. I was silent for about two minutes and I could feel the irritation radiating off of Sasori's body despite the fact that he was a couple of feet away.

" What is it brat?!" Sasori snapped. Someone has a short temper. These things are never easy you cannot blame a girl for being nervous about these things. " Brat!"

" Oh right sorry I zoned out there" I laughed nervously.

" What is it?"

" Oh yeah err Sasori will you be my boyfriend?"

_Everyone's POV except Luna's_

_Delivering data to brain..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Data delivered! Have a nice day._

" WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" " NNNNAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

* * *

_Okay it's not what it seems, It's too early in the story for that type of thing! Any way thank you for reading and please review_


	15. Parents And Ringing, Human Again, Truth

_This is set in no particular time maybe around late April, I've made holidays different from the real world just so it fits the story better. _

_I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki but I do own the OCs_

* * *

_Mimi's POV_

"LUNA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING? YOU DON'T JUST GO UP TO SOMEONE WHO CREATES PUPPETS OUT OF DEAD PEOPLE AND ASK THEM TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Rin shouted shaking Luna back and forth while Mina was also ranting about one thing or another, Sam was long gone wanting to avoid the drama and I'm just watching for afar. Though I agree with Rin on this one what is Luna thinking? Luna is one of the smartest people I know so I know that she wouldn't just ask one of the most feared criminals from a world that until a few days ago was thought to be fictional to be her boyfriend. It just isn't in her nature, there must be a reasonable explanation.

"Will you let me explain?" Luna asked pushing Rin off of her and sending a glare her way when Rin opened her mouth to interrupt.

" Explain then" Mina said joining Rin in glaring at the Akatsuki who were forced to sit on the sofa while they sorted things out.

" Let's do what they do in programs look into the sky and have a random flashback" Luna said though I think it's to calm Rin and Mina down since they are about to explode from confusion and annoyance.

" No we are not staring into space while you tell a story" Rin and Mina both said. I sighed this was going to take a while.

" Fine I was just trying to make it more interesting "

" No matter what you say it's going to be interesting. You just asked a very dangerous criminal out so yes it's going to be interesting" I said to Luna.

" Okay so this is how it went"

_Flashback_

_" So Luna..." Luna's dad began putting down his knife and fork. _

_" What is it?" Luna said messing under the table with some clay. Rin had suggested she try sculpting sometime though she didn't mean at the table while she was eating tea with her parents on a Sunday like she always did. _

_" Have you found anyone?" Luna's eyes left the clay in her hands and looked up at her parents. _

_" Nope" _

_" You're twenty-five you should be thinking about things like this. You haven't had a boyfriend in years" Luna's mother, Amy said and added" Me and your father were married at twenty" _

_Luna sighed at her parents " You got married to join two families together not because you loved each other" _

_" But we love each other now and that is all that matters" Her father Mark said._

_" Where is this going?" Luna asked putting the clay on the table completely._

_" We met up with some friends of ours the other day and they have son who is about a year older than you and..." Amy never got to finish. _

_" I was lying before I have found someone. I found someone that actually appreciates my art so no I will not met this son of your friends" Luna said, though she knew that is this was not going to turn out well at all. For starters she didn't know who she was going to ask to help her and in films and TV shows these types of plans always failed. _

_" We would like to meet him"_

_" Oka.. wait what?"_

_" We would like to me him on Tuesday to be precise since we are free then"_

_" Sur-re" Though inside Luna's head she was screaming for someone to send the boy of every girls dreams to her so that this wouldn't end in total disaster_

_End Flashback. _

" So what do you say Pein can I borrow Sasori?" Luna begged, when I say begged I mean begged she was on her knees and everything.

" No"

" Awww why not?" And here come the fake tears.

" You seem to think we're some kind of joke. I let you do the interview thing because you said it would help us understand how things work here but it's really just for your own entertainment" Pein said. He caught on fast. " Maybe we should just kill you now and read those manga books"

" You can't read English" Mina said sounding worried. I looked around and saw that Rin and Luna were to.

" No but Itachi can " From the look in his eyes he's definitely going to kill us. With a little nod of his head I along with Rin, Mina and Luna had a kunai pressed to our necks.

" Hey where did you get the Kunai?" Mina said looking nervously at the sharp blade pressed to her neck by Hidan.

" Your friend really does love anime doesn't she?" Kakuzu said.

" RIN!"

" What? He's right I do love anime" Rin said shrugging her shoulders from the look on her face she didn't seem scared at all by the fact that there was a weapon pressed to her neck... And ours.

" You don't seem scared that you and your friend's death are just around the corner" Pein said.

" I know what you want to know, it is not in your interest to kill those three" Rin nodded at the three of us " So why don't you release them and we can talk it over like adults" Pein stared at her questionably before telling Hidan, Itachi and Sasori to let go of me, Luna and Mina. Instantly I began creating a ball of acid like chakra to try to free Rin who was still in Tobi's grasp. The Akatsuki turned their attention to me, weapons ready to attack.

" Mimi don't bother it will just go through him" Rin said " Save your chakra for later" I hesitated but released the Jutsu anyway. Rin smirked at the Akatsuki with a sly look in her eye. She's planning something.

_Rin's POV_

I smirked at the Akatsuki " So my dear Akatsuki what would you like to know?"

" We heard something interesting while at that school you said we had to attend" Konan said trying to offer a comforting smile.

" Oh and what would that be?"

" I think you know" Pein said glaring at me.

" Know what? What going on?" Hidan demanded, a few members of the Akatsuki looked confused as well while others didn't. Pein ignored Hidan and began questioning me.

" How did you break Itachi's Genjutsu when you don't have chakra?" It didn't take a genius to work out that that would be one of his first questions. I mean if some random girl from a completely different world broke the Genjutsu of Itachi Uchiha you would be curious.

" Hmmm, every living thing has chakra so yeah that answers your question. " The glare Pein sent me meant that I better start talking or we're all going to die. " Alright I didn't release the Genjutsu"

" You did because it was broken, I felt the chakra and I'm sure the rest of the Akatsuki did to!" Pein said loudly, very loud almost shouted but was a bit to quiet for that.

" What chakra?" Hidan.

" Tobi please remove the kunai so I can face palm" When Tobi didn't I still face palmed anyway though I got a small cut on my chin.

" That is what you get for struggling" Pein said. Struggling? I was face palming because of Hidan's stupidity. The stinging sensation of the cut stayed and I felt blood sliding down my face. I lifted my hand and wiped it off. The pain quickly disappeared and I felt my skin knitting together carefully.

" How did you..." Konan trailed off staring in shock at the place where the cut was. Yeah my parents were pretty surprised to when my knees healed instantly after falling on some glass when I was three.

" Like I said before I didn't" I became aware of Tobi shaking slightly and I have a good reason to why he is shaking. I ignored it and carried on talking to Pein.

" The angel yeah?" Deidara whispered to himself though I still caught it.

" How do you know? Oh right you had that little meeting with Pein" I grinned when Pein, Konan, Tobi and Deidara stared at me in surprise wondering how I knew. Seriously? They are ninja and they were never curious of the cameras in the corners of the rooms.

_Flashback_

_Rin sat on her bed staring at the computer screen, headphones on listening in on the Akatsuki meeting between Deidara, Tobi, Konan and Pein. _

_" Twice I nearly found out something that we could use against her but Rin always interrupted yeah" Deidara complained to Pein. _

_" Tobi heard something very interesting!" Tobi said jumping up and down in an excited way. Rin scowled at the screen biting her lip drawing a bit of blood. _

_" Tobi! Stop talking in third person" Deidara hit Tobi on the head though if Pein and Konan weren't there he would have tried to do worse. _

_" According to what I heard Rin got saved from dying when she was a baby" Tobi said before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. _

_" That is what I heard as well except with a bit more detail, what about you Pein?" Konan said turning to her friend._

_" Yes I heard the same thing." Pein then added" I also heard she has to protect two people for the Angel" _

_" So you want us to find out who these people are and threaten to kill them to get information out of the girls?" Deidara stared at Tobi like he had grown a second head, along with ten eyes, a rabbit's tail and Chibi angel wings because when the masked man says something smart it will never stop amazing Deidara._

_" Yes" Pein nodded " This will be your mission from now on." Rin smirked at the computer screen and thinking that this was going to be very fun. _

_End Flashback. _

" There are some amazing things in this world that you won't see in your world" I said and for the first time actually happy that my parents installed so many security cameras in my house. Though they probably look at them every night to make sure that we're okay... Please don't say they do that.

" So you've been spying on us this whole time?"Kisame asked narrowing his eyes.

" No, I was just observing you from a distance. I learnt some very interesting things like Itachi thinks a Barbie doll is modelled after Deidara, Zetsu gets drunk from drinking too much lemonade... I don't know how that is possible since it doesn't have alcohol and if it does not enough to make you drunk and Hidan really doesn't like Justin Bieber"

" That's spying" Sasori said.

" So you were asking me questions, are you going to go on interrogating me or what?" I don't think the Akatsuki like me very much. Why you ask? I have more people glaring at me than I have ever had. " You're not very grateful are you? I give you a place to stay, I give you clothes, food and enrol you in one of the best schools out there and to repay me you try to kill me and my friends."

"We are grateful"

"Yes because holding a kunai to someone's neck really screams 'thank you for everything you've done for us' " Pein glare turned even more terrifying, who knew that was even possible.

" Tell me what I want to know"

" Sorry if I tell you what you want to know then I won't be completing my duty."

" What duty?"

" You know for the figurehead leader of the Akatsuki you're kind of dumb" The Akatsuki all stared at Pein because of my statement. Pein glared at me and I could feel every emotion going through his body, he's considering how to kill me slowly and painfully or slowly and painfully. Not a lot of choice there is there?

" Tobi, kill her" I felt the hesitation of the kunai and I felt Pein's patience growing thin" Tobi! Now!"

"Tobi do as leader-sama says yeah" Deidara commanded, I'm guessing Tobi's going to try to kill me to avoid being discovered but I'm also guessing he doesn't want to risk it after all he's curious. I can tell, he wants to know if I have any relation to Rin.

" Rin! Just tell them!" Luna pleaded.

"You should listen to your friends" Pein said blankly.

" You should have as well" He looked at me in confusion not understanding what I was implying" Yahiko told you to avoid Madara but you didn't and look where that got you. A once proud and honourable organization now a loved criminal with millions of fan girls and fan boys... I guess that's a good thing though "

" Shut up!" Pein growled. " Kill her!"

" I guess everybody just loves Madara"

" Tobi kill her now!" The kunai was pressed harder into my neck. " Tobi!"

_Rin, if he kills you I will not be able to look after them._

_I know _

_Tell them _

_Oh, I'll tell them everything they don't want to know_

" Fine I'll-" _*Ring Ring*_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, struggling I held it up to my ear " Hello"

" Our house now bring your friends you're spending the holidays here"

" But I have school up until-"

" Here now" Parents, still ringing you at the most inappropriate times.

" It seems we're not going to school tomorrow" I pulled the kunai out of Tobi's shaking hand and walked towards the stairs." We're going to my parents"

_Mina's POV_

" We're going to my parents" Rin said coldly, her eyes daring anyone to challenge her. I remember seeing those eyes once before when someone was picking on her younger sister, I heard they can no longer go outside without bodyguards or something like that.

" No, you're not! You will tell us what you know and then maybe we will consider it" Guess who, Pein of course! How could I have liked such a jerk?

" Err Pein you might not want to irritate her now, she doesn't get on with her parents so she'll be in a mood for a while" Luna said looking nervously between Rin and Pein who were having an glaring contest. My best friend practically sister was winning.

"Aww how sad! Did Rin-Chan have fight with her parents boo hoo get over it!" Hidan mocked making fake crying sounds " You're such a..." He never got to finish because Rin had charged and swiftly cut of his head with the kunai she took off of Tobi. Hidan's head rolled off and his body landed on the floor with a thud.

Seeing the blood on the floor and the way Hidan was screaming made my food swirl in my stomach and I wasn't the only one. Mimi was being sick out of the window and Luna looked like she was going to be sick. The Akatsuki on the other hand seemed surprised, amused and in some cases annoyed, very annoyed.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rin picked up the head by the hair and look into his purple eyes with an annoyed expression. Rin opened her mouth and spoke in a monotone voice " You don't know what they've done" She walked into the kitchen and threw the head into the freezer ignoring the protests coming from the inside. Now to end it all she walked towards the stairs to go up, it would have been a proper serious situation if she hadn't face planted. I don't know what she tripped over but it destroyed some of the tension in the air.

" Ha! Total face plant!" Kisame laughed at her mistake, she turned round and smirked evilly. I like that 'I'm going to do something so evil' look.

" Hey Luna, do you mind handing my precious computer that happens to have a fan fiction website filled to the brim with lemons" Rin said as she stood up, her blue eyes holding a evil glint.

" What are 'lemons'?" Tobi asked cutely tilting his head in confusion. It's surprising how cute this guy can be, I mean seriously just look at that face, mask whatever!

Rin shrugged at Tobi " I don't know, I've never read any" That was a lie, I know that for a fact! Reason, me and Rin being young sweet eleven year olds we were decided to read some fanfictions about our favourite characters from Inuyasha ( We absolutely loved it at the time). We saw one and the description sounded interesting so we clicked on it and now our brains have been scarred for it was very... descriptive. We were eleven, don't blame us for reading something new!

" Then why are showing us them? If you don't know what it is yourself" Itachi asked cautiously, why does he always have to be careful? It's not like you're going to read the most disturbing thing written by your fans of you doing things with your team mate... Oh wait, you are. I guess it's the after taste of being one of the most loved criminal organisations, I mean the horrible after taste not the nice one.

" we're showing you them because we can all have a new experience together like one big happy family" Luna said handing the laptop over to her cousin who was still smirking.

" _How do we know it's safe? _**For all we know some twisted demon could pop out and eat us**_"_

" Okay if you big bad S-rank criminals can't handle a little lemon then your all wimps." I said grinning before turning my head to Konan " Konan, why don't you read this lemon with us don't worry nothing's going to kill you" I added after seeing her worried face. She took a breath, smiled at Pein and slowly walked towards us. Konan arrived and was sat down on the couch.

" Are you ready?" Mimi asked lifting the lid of the computer. Konan nodded nervously. The screen was lifted and bright rays of light went everywhere like in sponge bob when they find something in a treasure box. Nah, no really.

_Pein's POV_

I don't understand, one minute she's all smart and brave the next she's violent and moody and now she's staring at the screen with the other girls with a blush on her face. Rin is the strangest girl I have ever met.

" Oh my gosh!" Konan gasped her face as bright as a tomato and for some odd reason she had a nose bleed. I hope she's okay.

" Yes, what you are reading now has actually happened" Rin said with Mimi, Mina and Luna nodding in agreement.

" What so he..." Looks up at Sasori " And him" Looks at Deidara " Are...?" Looks at girls.

" Yes Konan and if this doesn't prove anything" Mina began and Luna finished " Then we have pictures"

" Would you like to see them?"

I have no idea what these girls are showing my childhood friend but it better not be a bunch of lies.

" Leader- sama" I turned my head to look at Kakuzu who had spoke, for some reason he looked oddly worried. Maybe he was worried about Hidan" Do think Hidan..." He's worried about Hidan?" Will make me pay for the blood on the floor because I certainly am not wasting any of my money on his foolish mistakes!" There it is, the Kakuzu I know! The one who cares about nothing other than money. I don't even bother to reply to the masked man and just turn my attention back to the five girls.

" I did not see that coming!" Mina said loudly pointing at the screen " Who would have thought..." She trailed off noticing our presence. " Your still here?"

" Rin, shouldn't we be making our way to your parents your mum did calling forty five minutes ago" Luna said looking up from the screen for a split second before returning.

" Nah, the old woman can wait"

" Thirty five isn't old"

" Hey, Sasori's the same age as my mum maybe a bit younger! Oh my gosh you could be pretending to go out with someone the same age as your auntie"

" That'll be awkward..." _* Ring Ring* _Rin looked at her phone and sighed. I'm guessing that it's her mother calling to tell her to hurry up and I was wrong.

" Yo! Rin, hurry up already! Mum's ranting again and she won't shut up!" The female voice said.

" May, that's your problem, I'm busy"

" Reading Yaoi lemons is not busy" The girl now known as May said bluntly. Yaoi that word sounds familiar where have I heard it before?... Oh.

" It is when..." Rin was cut off by who I now assumed was her sister.

" It's a Sasodei right?" May asked " Seriously read some Hitema already"

" That pairing doesn't even make sense!"

" Temari.. friends... sensei... Hidan... ten feet... make sense" ( AN: What May was saying" Of course it does! Temari is good friends with Shikamaru, Shikamaru's sensei Asuma was killed by Hidan and Shikamaru then buried Hidan ten feet under. So ha! That pairing does make sense!" ) May spoke fast so I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

" They don't even meet" Rin replied but from the other side of the phone a lot of fighting sounds were heard and the phone was snatched away.

" Get here you stupid-" The phone call was ended quickly by Rin who then turned the phone off.

Rin stared at the phone blankly for a few seconds before sighing and saying "Let's get ready, it takes a while to get to North Wales from here"

_Mimi's POV_

" Mimi, are you going to come with us?" Rin asked as she shoved the male members of the Akatsuki into the bathroom to have a bath ( it's a very big bath, more like a swimming pool than a bath) after realising none of them had washed since they got here.

" Unlike you, my Uncle doesn't own the school I go to so I will be kicked out if I missed school for being anything but ill" Rin can just miss school whenever she wants which I think is unfair because I hate school almost as much as she does.

" Will you come after school ends on Thursday?"Rin asked giving me the puppy eyes though I don't blame her for wanting me to come she does have eleven younger sisters who are a nightmare I mean delight to look after, no I mean nightmare. May's alright since she's only a year younger than us but all she wants to do is play laser quest and paintball.

" Maybe" I said and was surprised when Itachi walked out of the bathroom leaving the room filled with arguments and disagreements.

" I'll like to stay as well, to improve my English"

" So you can read the manga and find out how you accidently kill Sasuke oopsie!" Rin said covering her mouth with her two hands with fake guilt on her face " Just forget I said that okay?" Doesn't Itachi hate Sasuke so why would he care if he accidently killed him? And why would it be accidental? Doesn't Itachi want his brother dead? Please don't kill me, I prefer Pokémon over Naruto. I don't know why I guess I just stick with things I like for a very long time. You're probably wondering why I like the yaoi pairing Itadei if I don't watch Naruto, well when we were thirteen we discovered yaoi and our first Yaoi fan fiction was Itadei and like I said before when I start to like something I like it for a long time.

Pushing all that aside ( including that little section about Pokémon), I noticed that Itachi looked shocked, maybe he isn't as bad as he seems and actually cares about his little brother.

"You can't stay" Rin said interrupting me from my thoughts "I don't want you in my house snooping around"

I spoke before I had time to go through the advantages and disadvantages "He can stay at my house"

" Mimi" Rin said walking up to me and grabbing my arms " Please tell me this is just to practice your chakra and stuff and not because you're falling for him" I blinked, realising that that was an advantage, Rin can be smart when she wants. Then I realised what she had said after that and scowled.

" Rin, I'm just trying to save him from Amelia's wrath" Amelia is Rin's fourteen year old sister. Waist long blonde hair with a single pink streak and big green eyes, knows a lot about fashion, a model, actor and clothes designer, she's the type of girl who's popular. She's the bully from films like mean girls except she can be nice when you volunteer to model her new clothes which has happened many, many times since she can be very persuasive.

" I wish I was Itachi now" Rin said before looking at Itachi and saying " If you go with Mimi you have to help out at their restaurant because Mimi's parents are very kind. You have to give them something back or you will begin to feel guilty" Itachi nodded at Rin. " Right I've got to go and pack see you later!" With that Rin sprinted to her room leaving me with a clan slayer. I think Rin trusts Itachi though so I guess I should too.

" If you have anything you want to bring go and get it!" The shouting from the bathroom got louder and before I could get away a loud bang was heard. I really don't like loud noises so when I heard that I instinctively made a ball of light not really caring what I put in it towards the bathroom .

There was silence.

"Mimi! What happened?" Mina shouted running down the stairs with Rin behind her, panicked and concerned expressions on their faces.

" I don't.. noise.. " I covered my ears and sat down trying to calm my thumping heart, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

" Danna?" I faintly heard Deidara then laughter " Danna what are you doing yeah?"I felt Rin and Mina helping me up and carrying me into the bathroom. Sasori was face down unmoving.

" Noooo Sasori!" Luna who appeared from nowhere screamed and she began shaking Sasori " Wake up! Please! I need you!"

" No Luna please don't tell me you fell in love with him in the few days that we've known him" Mina said, Luna dropped Sasori face down on the floor. I heard his nose crack ouch.

" What? No! I just need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend tomorrow"

" I think he's dead" Deidara said poking his side " Ha! What a weakling yeah, even I survived that little ball of light"

" Are you calling yourself weak Deidara?" Rin said to him in a smug way.

" No! yeah!"

" Here's the joke everyone has heard: Was that a yes or a no?"

" It was a no! hmm"

" What am I going to tell my parents? I'll tell them he died yes that's a brilliant idea! How did he die? He got run over since he's only small." Luna muttered pacing up and down before stopping and shouting" Quick let us take the carcass and lie it under a bus!" I shook my head at Luna's stupid and unbelievable idea and Rin's willingness to carry out the plan.

" Wait! He's breathing!" Mina shouted putting her head on his chest " And he has a heart beat!"

" Human puppets don't breath" Rin said looking at the body, which now was very skinny, has rosy cheeks, slightly tanned skin and real red hair. " And they don't have rosy cheeks either!"

" Mimi, you've turned him back into a human" Everyone stared at me, oh the joy.

At least we no longer have to worry about the poisonous knives and flame throwers coming out of the puppet's arms and hands.

_Rin's POV_

" Mimi, you've turned him back into a human" I said staring at the sleeping red head on the bathroom floor, aww he's snoring!

Mimi laughed nervously " Oh well... Err the Akatsuki were having a bath" Mimi hurriedly pushed past Konan who was staring at the scene before her.

"What's with her?" Hidan asked kicking Sasori out of the way so he could grab a towel that was on the floor. It only just occurred to me that they weren't wearing any clothes.

" Oh God!" I scurried out of the bathroom with Luna and Mina running behind me, I think they just noticed as well.

" What is with everybody today?" I heard Kisame ask along with the sound of splashing, I'm guessing they are finally going to have a bath.

" We should probably get Deidara " Mina said trying to break the awkward silence that had suddenly occurred.

"Old joke, very old joke" Luna muttered smiling at her.

" It's not an old joke it's a very respected and traditional joke that has been passed down from generations of Gaara fans." I said. If you think about it, the jokes been around since Deidara's debut though I've never mistook him for a girl... Except before I read the chapter and watched the anime, seriously those Sasodei fan arts make him look like a girl. I saw one where he was in a dress, I think it was a princess dress you know the ones they wear in Merlin or Cinderella or Snow white or Sleeping beauty?

" Right, I'm going bye!" Mimi said running past us dragging Itachi with her, Mimi was in a hurry because she doesn't like being in the centre of attention or asked a lot of questions. She's not shy, it just makes her uncomfortable.

We watched as she ran down the streets with Itachi running behind her.

_Time Skip_

At this moment in time, I'm sat on my bed ,my bags packed ready for me to leave ,drying Deidara's hair. Everyone else managed to dry it nice and quick with a towel but Deidara just had to complain about his hair being too thick and long to dry quickly with a towel so despite the rush I'm in I had to dig up the hair dryer and dry his hair. When he said he hair was thick I thought it would be like Luna's not to thin but not too thick, it turns out it's really thick! It's taking forever to dry.

" Why can't you dry it yourself?" I asked trying to shove the hair dryer into his hands but he just shoved it back. My arms were beginning to ache from holding them up so long.

" I don't how to work that crazy device hmm"

" It's a hair dryer, you hold it to your hair so it dries. What's so difficult?!" I said brushing his hair while drying it.

" For all I know it could be an weapon that activates when someone other than the owner holds it" Right now, I'm so tempted to hit him over the head with it.

_How do you mistake a hair dryer for a freaking weapon?! It dries your hair!_

_The Akatsuki think everything in this world is a powerful weapon_

_Even I didn't think everything was a weapon_

_No __just the robotic dinosaur was one and that clown toy I had and the torch and..._

_I get it! I thought normal day things were dangerous!_

" It dries your hair! It isn't a freaking weapon!" I shouted, then I noticed something weird. " Deidara turn round"

" No hmm"

" Please, I need to dry your side fringe" I tried turning him round but he stayed glued to the spot.

" It can dry on its own" I stood up and jumped off of the bed. I turned round and faced Deidara, I blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. " Oh my gosh! Deidara your hair!" His hair was all static and puffy like he had just come out of a ball pit or had a balloon rubbed to his hair. Except all his hair was puffed up and not just a few strands.

" Shut up yeah!" He mumbled looking down. I pulled out my camera out of the drawer and took a few photos. " What are you doing?"

" Taking photos" Deidara's head snapped up making an awesome photo of his puffy hair and shocked face.

" Give me that! yeah" Deidara demanded grabbing for the camera.

" No way! This is awesome blackmail" I waved the camera in front of his face before sending the photos quickly to my computer and phone, just in case.

" Give it!" Deidara lunged towards me though I skilfully tripped over thin air and landed on my back. It takes pure skill and experience to be able to do that. Deidara smirked evilly at me before he also fell over thin air, wait! That's a chakra thread, damn you Sasori who is hiding in my wardrobe waiting for revenge on Deidara for calling him weak, sniggering to himself when he saw the perfect opportunity.

Now picture this you walk in to your best friend's and little cousin's room to find a certain blonde terrorist bomber with puffy hair on top of your best friend/little cousin.

_Well this is awkward..._

_Very _

" How dare you?!" Luna screams grabbing some random chair that is now set alight and has spikes covered in poison. ( Thanks to your favourite puppeteer Sasori)

Mina cracked her knuckles and pulled out her black belt in taekwondo and tying round her waist.

I quickly kicked Deidara off me and towards the angry older girls.

" I'm going to murder you painfully and slowly" Luna said walking slowly towards him dragging the chair behind her, it's a miracle the carpet wasn't catching fire.

" But we're taking you to a vet's first to get you castrated" Mina said grinning evilly " Also known as neutered" Mina pulled out a bottle of cool cola.

" That's enough!" Pein entered along with the rest of the Akatsuki, he stared at Deidara. His lips turned upwards slightly after looking at his hair before returning to the normal blank expression. " Sasori, that was very unprofessional" The wardrobe doors swung open and the red head stepped out.

" Sorry Pein-sama, I couldn't resist getting revenge on the brat" Sasori smirked at the puffy haired blonde " Nice hair" Deidara glared at the red head before trying to flatten ( and failing miserably) his hair.

_*Ring Ring* _" What?!" I snapped down the phone.

" Rin, please hurry, I'm dying over here. I know Mum, May and Amelia have told you to hurry up but please hurry up! I can't take much more ranting" My twelve year old sister, Dani, said down the phone.

" I'm coming now, tell the maids to prepare eleven extra rooms please. We'll be there in an hour or so"

" Thank you!" Dani put the phone down. I clapped my hands getting everyone's attention.

" We're going now! To the limo!" Everyone ran down stairs except me and Deidara.

" I'm not going out in public like this yeah!" Deidara pointed to his hair.

" I've got straighteners in my bag" I grabbed Deidara's arm and ran downstairs pulling him with me.

" What are straighteners yeah?!"

_In The Limo_

_Status: Straightening Deidara's hair_

" Ouch!" Deidara jumped when his fringe touched his face " That burns yeah!"

" Unless you want to too go out in public with a straight fringe and puffy hair then shut up!" I snapped at the blonde. Seriously he's such a wimp, this is the guy who got both his arms ripped off in the space of four- five days and grinned like an idiot when he was near death.

" Will Rin-Chan do Tobi's hair after?" Tobi said jumping up and bounding over to where I was sitting.

" Tobi, only girls straighten their hair unless guys have no other choice for example big puffy hair or a performance"

" Will Rin cut Tobi's hair then?" Tobi pulled out a kunai from his pocket.

_He wants..._

_Me to accidently cut myself so the cut will heal using your chakra?_

_How did you know?_

_Because I'm a genius_

_Whatever_

" Okay" I put the straighteners down on this very special surface so nothing with be set alight. I took the kunai off him.

" Finish my hair first!" I ignored Deidara and held my finger up to Tobi, sliding the kunai across it not hard enough to make it bleed loads but enough so there is actually something to heal. Gasps from Konan, Luna and Mina were heard while the others stayed quiet watching curiously. A faint blue light appeared around the cut knitting the skin back together.

" Enough proof for you Tobi" I said noticing his widened sharingan eye through the hole in his mask.

" Impossible" Tobi said in his normal voice shocking the members other than Konan, Pein and Zetsu. I picked up the straighteners and returned to straighteners Deidara' hair.

" _That chakra!_ **Things are taking turns for the better and for the worse" **Zetsu said the white half's side wide with mouth open wide.

" Aw, Zetsu, things aren't working well for Madara are they?" Mina said recovering from the slight shock, the other members of the Akatsuki looked at Mina in confusion.

" Rin..." Tobi began.

" Tobi, I'm not Rin, we share the same name but we're not the same people okay? I have my own problems at the moment" I said then added " Though I guess the two heroes of Kannabi bridge are my top priority no matter how much I don't want them to be"

* * *

_You all probably knew who the two Rin has to protect are and who the angel is but this chapter confirms it. I'm trying to make this story as unique as possible so it's might be confusing for you since there's a lot going on. _

_One of the main parts of the story is coming up and it takes place at Rin's parents house in North Wales. There will be a lot of new characters in the story but not a lot of them will be used. For example only five of Rin's siblings will be used. I'll list nearly all of the siblings : _

* * *

_Name: May_

_Age: Fifteen_

_Appearance: Fiery hip long red hair that is nearly always tied in a high ponytail. Green-blue eyes _

_Personality: Hyper, loud, hot headed and a tomboy._

* * *

_Name: Amelia_

_Age: Fourteen_

_Appearance: Waist long light blonde hair which is done in different styles for different days. Big green eyes._

_Personality: Selfish, persuasive, demanding._

* * *

_Name: Eve_

_Age: Thirteen _

_Appearance: Dark blonde hair tied in two neat plaits, dark green eyes. She wears round glasses. _

_Personality: Smart, withdrawn_

* * *

_Name: Dani_

_Age: Twelve_

_Appearance: Shoulder length light blonde hair and big blue eyes._

_Personality: Speaks her mind, adventurous_

* * *

_Name: Jasmine_

_Age: Ten_

_Appearance: Chest length red hair and green eyes_

_Personality: Shy, clever, brave_

* * *

_Name: Daisy_

_Age: Eight_

_Appearance: Shoulder length red hair and blue eyes _

_Personality: Not the bravest, loud, energetic_

* * *

_Name: Lola_

_Age: Six_

_Appearance: Chest length red hair normally tied in bunches. Green eyes._

_Personality: Sneaky, curious, clumsy, annoying_

* * *

_Name: Beth_

_Age: Five_

_Appearance: Shoulder length wavy red hair and big blue eyes. _

_Personality: Curious, loud_

* * *

_Name: Ruby & Rose _

_Age: three_

_Appearance: Short curly hair and blue eyes_

_Personality: Both are loud and like to mess around like most three year olds._

* * *

_Name: Snow_

_Age: One_

_Appearance: Soft blonde almost white hair with green eyes._

_Personality: She laughs at almost anything._

* * *

_Thank You For Reading And Please Review! :D_


	16. Party, Abridged, Stories and Yellow Eyes

_I don't own Naruto but I do own the OCs_

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Date : 29th April 2013_

_Itachi's POV_

It took us around twenty minutes to get to Mimi's house since Mimi had insisted we didn't jump from tree to tree. She said that there are no ninja's in this world and people can't jump from branch to branch also there were no trees to jump off of which is strange but this world is very different from ours, from what I have learnt it's ahead of us in technology but far behind in medicine. Yes they have a large range of cures but can't heal wounds instantly.

Currently, I am standing in front of Mimi's parents who are staring at me, her mother seemed curious while her father seemed protective.

" Mum, Dad this is Itachi, Itachi these are my parents" Mimi said looking between the three of them.

" Linda" Linda said holding out her hand to shake which I did and her father did the same.

" Rhys"

" So Mimi..." Her father began before Mimi interrupted though I had a good idea of what he was going to say.

" No Dad he isn't and never will be" Her mother seemed disappointed.

" Mimi why..."

" Because he has a boyfriend" I turned my head slowly towards her glaring slightly. It was so tempting to waste my chakra and use my sharingan. " His boyfriend is this blonde guy called Deidara who has very very long blonde hair and blue eyes. They make the perfect couple! Itachi's cold stoic personality and Deidara's childish and playful one, they are just so cute together! And..."

" Get your head out of the clouds" I said to her not liking what she was telling her parents since who knows how they will react to Mimi's _fantasising. _Though I have nothing to worry about since her mother seemed to agree with what her daughter was saying while Rhys was sending me a look saying ' I'm sorry for their behaviour'

" I'm sorry for my wife and daughter, they are obsessed with this thing called Yaoi and tend to say things like that" The blonde haired man apologised " So is it true? No one will judge you or treat you differently if it is."

"No"

"I am so sorry for my daughter and wife" He apologised again.

" Dad! Stop apologising already and Itachi stop denying it!" Mimi shouted catching the attention and the few customers sitting in the corner.

"Mimi, if you stop, I'll buy you a yaoi manga or something" Mimi's mother gave her husband a sad look. " And I'll get you one as well" The two women squealed in delight.

"Mimi, back to the topic why is Itachi here?"

"Can he stay here until school ends on Friday? He's currently staying with Rin and Mina but Rin's mum wants them at home from some reason. Itachi wants to continue going to school instead of just leaving after getting a trial yesterday." Her parents nodded in acknowledgement.

" He can stay" Linda said smiling " Only if he helps with the restaurant though"

" I would never ask to stay without offering something in return" I said bowing to them, though they looked confused at first they didn't ask. " Thank you Linda-san and Rhys-san for allowing me to stay at your home"

" San?" Linda asked tilting her head to the left.

" It's a Japanese honorific which is equivalent to Mr, Miss, Ms., Mrs ect. It is normally used where politeness is expected" Rhys explained to his confused wife and daughter who 'oh'ed.

" Your Japanese? Do you mind teaching Mimi some Japanese as well as Rin next time you see her, they both want to do manga when they are older" Linda asked politely though she looked sort of excited, I wonder why?

" Hai" I replied not really knowing what else to say since both Mimi and her mother were looking at me with pleading eyes. Though Rhys had to explain what hai meant first before they broke into smiles.

" Yay!"

_Later_

" This will be your room" Linda said opening the door revealing a smallish room with a single bed, bedside table, a cabinet filled with picture books and a desk with a mirror.

"Arigato " I said bowing again before gently closing the door behind me after Linda had left. I studied the room which I will be staying in until Mimi said we would be leaving to Rin's which would be when school ended.

I looked at the room more closely noticing it has pale pink walls with something painted on the walls though I couldn't see it because of my eyesight, everything is always fuzzy and sometimes my eyes completely black out. It's frustrating but I've gotten used to it. Rin mentioned something about going to the doctors or something. To be honest I want to go just in case we are here for longer than expected and my disease does get worse before Sasuke can avenge our parents, my friends, my lover and the rest of the clan. Maybe this world might have something that will improve my eyesight though I highly doubt it since they are so far behind regarding medicine.

_*Knock Knock*_

A knocking at the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I said as I put the small bag on the bed which held my school planner, the homework that I had received, timetable, some clothes, a book which I found interesting so I brought it along and a note from Rin which I will read later.

"We're having tea in around an hour okay?" Mimi said her head appearing from behind the door.

" That is fine" Mimi stood there staring at me for a few minutes. " Is there something you want?"

"Itadei or kisaita?"

" Nani?"

" Correct answer, Itadei!" With that she turned and left. I blinked realising what she had just said, the people in this world are so carefree and just plain weird.

_3rd Person : In The Limo_

" No swearing, killing, blowing random things up, turning people into puppets, no touching our pets, destroying anything, please obey my parents rules, no matter how much my siblings annoy you don't hurt them, I know how tempting it can be but please don't and-" Rin was quiet for a few seconds before sending the darkest and scariest glare that ever existed towards the Akatsuki " Don't go into the room next to my bedroom or I will find myself with seven puppies that need to be neutered" She said the last part in a sweet threatening voice. The Akatsuki were silent some bored others more terrified then they have been in their entire life.

"Now Deidara how would you like your hair?" Mina asked holding up a pair of curlers, her eyes glinting evilly . " Curled maybe?"

"Or maybe in bunches?" Luna said pulling his blonde hair into bunches . " Tied with neon pink ribbons?"

" Why don't you go torture someone else hmm?" Deidara grumbled pulling away from the two girls to avoided having his hair tied in the most ridiculous way they could think of.

"Why don't you go Hidan's hair? He's not been getting enough attention lately then Kakuzu maybe?" Rin suggested nodding at Hidan who was begging Kakuzu to smash the limo window so they could escape.

" Yeah, go do Hidan's" Deidara said quickly seeing his chance to escape.

" Don't think you're getting away Blondie cause I need to make sure that you all look presentable before we arrive at my parents in-" Rin glanced at the time on her phone " Two minutes"

"What!?" Luna and Mina screamed together, they both went their separate ways to do the Akatsuki's hair. Luna leaped from her seat and landed next to Konan who she handed a pair of straighteners explaining how to use them, Mina threw several hair brushes at the Akatsuki's most missing, most because one hit Hidan in the face.

"Bitch!" Hidan shouted before grabbing the brush and throwing it back. A war of throwing whatever they could get their hands on at each other.

" We're here!" Rin shouted after finally deciding to put Deidara's hair in a low pony.

_Sasori's POV_

I hate being hit by a bright light. I hate waking up in a bath with the male Akatsuki members as a human. I hate being thrown in a large long black thing. I hate falling asleep. I hate waking up thirsty, hungry and tired . I hate looking at the Akatsuki's smug faces. I hate not being able to walk without using my chakra and I absolutely hate waking up with my hair in bunches tied with pink ribbons.

I sat with my arms crossed with an angry scowl on my face, it's so tempting to just kill them all but the glares from Pein told me otherwise.

" Danna, stop sulking! It could be worse yeah" I glanced at the blonde before returning my eyesight to my hands... Wait! Deidara's hair was extremely straight, trailing down his back in a low pony, normally it's all over the place.

" Brat, you look like a girl" Deidara glared at me angry and opened his mouth to say something but Rin cut him off.

" We're here!" I looked out the out the window to see high brick walls and a golden and black gate. The gates shone in the vanishing sunlight, in the centre of the gate were stain glass windows like the ones at the church, except these had deer, wolves and other animals on them. If you looked passed the gate you could see the colours from the glass on the floor.

" Why do you sound so happy?" Mina asked looking at Rin with a what-are-you-planning-face.

" Mina, my mum's probably just going to announce that she's pregnant or something along those lines, leave for a couple of weeks leaving us with a huge mansion that's better than the best holiday homes. "

" I doubt Auntie's pregnant again, Snow was only born just barely a year ago" Luna said after throwing a brush in my direction. Though it's not needed since it's already been brushed while I was asleep.

" Yeah so? I was born then a year later May was born then a year later Amelia was born" Rin shrugged as she clicked a button which opened the large golden gates.

"So your family's rich?" Kakuzu asked. I scoffed, greedy old man always looking for money.

" We're one of the richest families in the world" Luna said looking out of the window as we drove down the small road leading to the house. Apple trees grew on each side of the road and out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like a sheep hiding in the trees though it could have been a deer since it was bigger than a normal sheep.

" Really?"

"You won't find money in the house though" Rin said to Kakuzu who seemed to be planning how to steal all their money. " We have these things called credit cards that we can take money out of well sort of , that's the easiest way to explain it"

We arrived in front of a large old mansion, it's one of the biggest I've ever seen. It was bigger than the art museum and the church put together.

" If you think this is big you should see the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham, went there once got lost to many times" Mina muttered pulling the door open and jumping out. Let's get this over with.

_Tobi's POV_

It's not real, it's a lie. She just messing with us, she lying to live. I was overcome with emotions before that I didn't realise what she was planning, how dare she use Rin like that! I'll kill her when no one is looking! I'll...

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a pain in my head, I frown putting my fingers on my forehead feeling a wet sticky liquid on my head, I look at the red liquid on my hand noting that it wasn't blood but paint? Why is there paint on my forehead and why did I feel pain, I have my mask on?

I noticed everyone was staring at me expecting me to do something that Tobi would.

" Arrggghh! Tobi's bleeding! Tobi's gonna die!" I wailed running around screaming like my life depended on it. Why couldn't I have created a less stupid facade?

"Rin! Mina! Luna! Let's show these wimps how to paintball!" I heard a girl shout, I stopped in my tracks and turned away to see eight girls the youngest who appeared to be five and the oldest fifteen. Each had either red or blonde hair and were all holding a long black thing.

" Don't you know it's dangerous to play without proper equipment, May?" Rin said smirking at who I assumed were her siblings.

"Of course that's why we're wearing it under our clothes!" May replied. She had very long red hair tied in a high pony, green blue eyes which shone with a mischievous glint and a cheeky grin.

"You're going down puppy people!" A girl around twelve years old said. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair which shone in the dying sun and large blue eyes.

" Give us the guns then!" Mina shouted.

"Sure thing bitch" A blonde with blue eyes throwing three black things to Mina.

"Amelia, don't use such language around our adorable little siblings" Rin said grabbing the gun and putting it towards us Akatsuki who stood at the ready prepared for an attack.

"Shut the hell up we put up with your swearing when your precious Dei-Dei-Chan died!"An eight year old with shoulder length red hair said.

"Hey he was cool then! But now he's just on annoying little bastard" Rin said sending a smirk towards Luna and Mina " But now Daisy I get the chance to destroy his precious ego!"

"Ooohhh I like where this is going" Luna laughed pointing the gun at us, what does that thing do?

"Ready!" Rin Shouted, everyone appeared to be readying the gun.

"Aim!" May shouted smirking. Everyone aimed the guns at us.

" Fire!" Everyone shouted firing the guns. Small little balls of all different sizes and colours came flying towards us and when they hit paint covered us. We would have run away but that would have exposed us to Rin's family and we want to stay as hidden as possible. I jumped around moving my body in a weird child like manner trying to dodge the paint balls ; they really hurt!

The firing soon stopped and we were covered in paint everywhere but the neck and head. I heard Hidan swearing wildly. I definitely hate everyone here!

" It's one thing to give my clothes to strangers but it's another to cover them in paint!"

_Rin's P_OV

"It's one thing to give my clothes to strangers but it's another to cover them in paint!" I grinned recognising the voice of one of my best friends, I turned round and also most died when I saw his brother next to him.

" Oh hello my beautiful angel"

_You poor sweet girl, I pity you_

_And I pity Kakashi_

_And why's that?_

_I can read your memories just like you can see mine, I bet Kakashi didn't know what you were really thinking about when you healed him. _

_Have you not seen his face!?_

_Yes I have and I must say I can't blame you for thinking such dirty things_

_They're not dirty! _

_Lies_

_And you didn't think dirty things when Deidara took his shirt off_

_No I was too young to think such things and you're not denying what you thought!_

_I hate you_

_Love you too_

_3rd Person_

" Hi Leo" Rin said sending the black haired boy a glare warning him to stay away but the seventeen year old was never good at reading facial expressions.

" How have you been? I've missed you so much!" Leo exclaimed pulling the brunette into a hug ignoring Rin's annoyed face and the snickers from the Akatsuki, Mina, Luna, her siblings and her mum who had just appeared while her dad was furious.

" I saw you two days ago!"

" That is to long!"

" It's to short"

" You know I would go to the end of the world for you"

"Will you stay there?"

" I would buy you anything, what would you like?"

" A one way ticket to another universe"

" Just the two of us?"

" No a couple more for my family and friends"

" Of course"

" And you'll be staying here, forever alone"

"Aww you love me enough to joke with me"

"I wasn't joking"

"I would die for you"

" Here's the knife " Ruin held up the kunai from earlier.

" We'll have the most magnificent wedding!"

"Yeah, except I won't be there"

" We'll have the most beautiful children"

" Woah! Like hell I'm letting you near my daughter!" A tall blonde man stormed over and ripped Leo off of Rin glaring at the boy. " Touch her again and you'll be neutered !"

"Only if Rin does it"

" Pervert" Rin said punching the boy in the face. " Thanks dad" Rin grinned up at the man.

" Any time angel" He said ruffling her hair like you would a child.

" I thought Rin didn't get along with her parents" Sasori said to himself being over heard by Luna.

" She gets along with her dad not her mum"

"Why?"

" Because..." Luna began but stopped herself realizing what she was going to say. " It doesn't matter, oh and" Luna grabbed onto Sasori's hand intertwining her fingers with his. " You're my fake boyfriend now" Sasori looked unaffected by her actions and tried to pull away.

" No bad Sasori no Danna" Deidara said appearing behind them, smirking at the two.

" What do you want brat?" Sasori snapped at the blonde.

" I want to see my Danna suffer of course yeah"

" Are you sure your fine with this Deidara?"

" Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

" Because he's your boyfriend of course"

" He isn't"

" I never lie, kid"

" Kid? I'm older than you!" Deidara snapped glaring at the brunette.

" No you're not, you're only eighteen!" Luna shouted back, catching everyone's attention since it's rare to hear Luna shout.

" Yeah, and you're only fifteen!"

_Luna's POV_

" Yeah, and you're only fifteen!" I tightened my grip on Sasori's hand feeling him wince slightly still not used to pain. Everyone was staring now because nobody got away with calling me fifteen, not that I have anything against fifteen year olds it's just really annoying when people say you look ten years younger than you actually are though I guess that's a good thing.

" Actually Blondie, I'm twenty-five which is seven years older than you are!"

" I know you want to be older but lying won't get you anywhere in life yeah" That coming from a terrorist bomber with no sense in art.

"Then why are you lying about being a boy?" I said in a sly manner, smirking at the blonde who was red from frustration and anger.

" I'm a guy! hmm" He argued " You've even seen me!"

" Oh my Luna, what have you been doing behind your boyfriends back?" Mina said biting back her laughs. I blushed recalling the memories of earlier in the bathroom but thought of witty response.

"Oh my Mina, I'll just pretend I didn't find your Pein shrine or the Pein cosplay outfit or the Naruto manga stashed under your bed" She glared a blush on her face.

" I don't like Pein I like Yahiko! I mean his red hair, beautiful brown eyes and adorable personality " She snapped.

" That isn't disturbing at all" Pein and Konan said at the same time.

" If you think that's disturbing wait until you see her Light shrine, I still have nightmares to this very day" Rin said appearing behind Pein and Konan, Mina opened her mouth to argue but thankfully Auntie cut her off.

" Hello Rin how have you been?" Auntie said smiling at my cousin and her eldest child.

" Perfectly fine until I arrived here witch oh sorry I meant bitch" I watched another argument begin to unfold and sighed. Rin really needed to stop blaming her mother and just forget like everybody else is, I mean any other family would have done the same if they were in our situation. Though I have to think how Rin feels, I'll probably do what she is doing now, even though her mum hasn't done anything wrong.

"Don't use that type of language! It's common and dirty!"

"Yeah! Don't fucking swear all the damn time! It's so fucking dirty!" Daisy shouted holding up the empty paintball gun.

" Daisy!" Auntie said her eyes widening at the eight year olds use of language.

" What? You said it not me" Daisy shrugged. I remember when she was just a newborn such a sweet child then she learnt how to talk and everything went south.

" I bet you taught her those words didn't you" Auntie accused Rin pointing her finger at her glaring at her eldest.

" Yeah sure because I waste my time coming here to teach an eight year old words"

" You seem to waste time with everything you do, taking art and music instead of business studies!" This isn't going to end well.

"You waste time with everything you do! Always creating new products, advertising yourself instead of going to the hospital to visit your own -" I watched as auntie slapped Rin across the face before Rin could finish.

" Why would I go to the hospital? Nobody I know or love is there" Rin's eyes widened before narrowing into the glare.

" One day you'll regret that and I'll keep reminding you of it" Things are getting out of hand. An awkward silence settled, it was suffocating and uncomfortable. My cousins fidgeted, their mother's and older sister's glaring contest effecting them though it happened every time Rin came here.

" So auntie" I began nervously " Why are we here?" My Auntie straightened up with a bright smile on her face.

" Well I'm-"

"Pregnant? Yeah yeah heard it all before, sure I'll take care of May, Amelia, Beth and Eve while you and the rest of the family go on some amazing holiday in America or wherever you're going" Rin said coldly.

" I'm going on holiday so yes I would like you to take care of them though I am not pregnant "

" I don't get a choice do I?"

" Have you ever?"

" No"

_Time skip- Rin's POV_

The limo drove down the hill taking my parents and other siblings away to wherever they are heading this time. Unfortunately they didn't take the idiot.

" So Rin"

" Go die already" I said pushing past Leo ignoring his protests. I felt the eyes of the Akatsuki, my friends and my sisters staring at me.

_That slap hurt_

_Not in the mood to talk_

_All right no need to be moody_

_Hmph_

_Who are you Itachi?_

I opened the large oak door and ran up to my room all the way up on the fourth floor, who needs such a big house? I stared angrily at the family photos plastered on the walls, spaces were empty from where photos have been pulled down two years ago. My parents still haven't printed more photos out to replace the old ones. The old ones can never be used again since they were burned two years ago on a bonfire, I saved a few and I still have my camera with other photos on.

I arrived at my bedroom but didn't enter, I stared at my door. Anger and frustration rushed through my body but calmed when I looked at the door next to mine. On it was a neatly painted seaside scene with a beautiful green-blue sea, dolphins jumping out of the water, seagulls flying over and multi-coloured shells scattered on the almost white beach. I seems like only yesterday when we had painted that. I smiled at the memory before opening my bedroom door and going in.

My room here was decorated differently from the room at my house. I had a double bed in the left hand side of my room, a white set of drawers at the end of the bed with my clothes, a large window which lets in a lot of light with thin white curtains , lots of crystals hung from the top of the window leaving sparkles on the floor, a large white wooden desk sits next to the window with a blue laptop, on the right hand side I had a large bookshelf which covered the whole wall ( my room is very big) it was filled to the brim with manga and books ; mainly manga.

I have a thick fluffy white carpet instead of a wooden or tiled floor. My room is probably the only thing I like about this place apart from my siblings and dad.

_Not mum?_

_You were there, you saw_

Rin didn't reply.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed , the bed was warm and comfortable thanks to the maids who had switched my electric blanket on. The room was silent apart from the singing of birds outside of the window. I can't believe she left me here with my sisters and that idiot, then if you add the Akatsuki you get something ten times worse than normal.

My bedroom door creeped open and my five year old sister Beth came into the room, her curly hair tied in bunches and her big blue eyes looking at me curiously.

" Eve told me to tell you that your friends are im-im-imbeciles" I grinned at Beth who struggled to pronounce imbecile .

" The lollipop man is outside" Beth said, her kind blue eyes recognising who he is and why he is here. She is definitely one of my favourite siblings. " His trying to play hide and seek so he told me not to tell you he was there"

" Come in Tobi" I sighed when the masked man entered the room, the familiar sharingan could be seen through the mask.

"Hiya Rin-Chan" Tobi waved his hand wildly though his eye stayed angry. I saw Beth leave the room sending me an encouraging smile before leaving.

" What do you want Obito?"

" You aren't Rin"

" That's right I'm not"

" The angel isn't either, it's a mere illusion" The anger radiated off of the Uchiha, his fist clenching and unclenching.

" Believe what you want " I said sitting up on my bed.

" I'll kill you"

" I've already died once" I stood up and walked over to the" It's not like dying again will affect me, it'll just effect the people around me"

"It may affect them but they can't do anything about it" I laughed bitterly at the thought of how wrong he was.

" We may not have chakra but we have something a lot more powerful"

"What? Numbers?" Obito laughed.

" Nope, we have weapons beyond your technology and creatures more powerful" I put my hand on the handle and pushed open the door. " This town where I was born has so many secrets that you wouldn't even believe them if I told you" I walked out of my room leaving a furious Obito.

_Deidara's POV_

I watched as Rin pushed the terrible sculptor I mean Leo aside. Tobi and I think Beth followed after her. I think we just found something we can use against her.

" Is it her time of month or something?" Hidan asked as the front door slammed shut with a loud bang.

"I wish she was moody when it's her time" Mina and Luna appeared to shudder at the memory.

" Who's in hospital?" Kisame asked grinning his shark like grin, I think he had also picked up on something important that we could use.

" What are you talking about?" Luna asked in a monotone voice, her gentle expression had vanished and replaced with something blank and cold.

" Nobody we know or care for is in hospital " I think it was May this time who had spoken. I looked at the teenagers and Luna in front of us, they each held similar expressions.

" We heard Rin say someone was in hospital who is it?" Konan asked gently, I could tell she was uneasy about the children in front of her. The ones we have met so far have never been so cold. I think everyone was slightly disturbed by them, that's saying something since we are Akatsuki we don't get scared by much.

" Nobody" The twins Leo and Sam said together.

" Don't lie to us" Pein said in a warning tone " Tell us who is there" Leo's head tilted to the left and his green eyes flashed yellow before returning to normal. I jumped surprised by it, no one else seemed to notice.

" There is nobody there" A little girl with her dark blonde hair plaited and dark green eyes hidden behind round glasses said. There is something going on here but what?

" If you don't tell us we will kill you" Pein glared at them, warning them to one last time.

" It's getting dark, we should go inside" A girl of about fourteen said, I think Rin said her name was Amelia. Amelia lifted her head and looked at the darkening sky " After all humans shouldn't be out at night especially here"

Leo's, Sam's and Luna's eyes turned to the colour yellow, the pupils narrowed so they were almost cat-like. Once again nobody noticed.

" Stop asking about it and they'll stop being all weird" I heard a voice whisper, it was Mina. I hadn't noticed her sneak away from the creepy children. Mina had hidden behind Pein and Konan.

"So what's for tea?" Konan asked laughing nervously. Everyone seemed to suddenly snap back to normal.

" Well me and May are going to stay at a friend's tonight to work on a school project" Amelia said picking up heavy looking bags. " Tell Rin would you"

" Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her" Luna said smiling sweetly at the two girls, her eyes had returned to their normal brown-green.

" Thanks and bye"

" Bye losers" Amelia and May ran to the limo that we had arrived in, jumped it and drove away.

" What was that about hmm?" I asked Sam who looked at me puzzled like he didn't know what I was going on about.

" They always go to their friends"

" Not that! You were acting like zombies and your eyes flashed yellow" Sam's eyes widened a fraction before he began laughing.

"Hey Leo, Deidara says that our eyes flashed yellow" Leo looked surprised but he also began laughing.

"It was probably just a trick of the light" The girl with plaits said " The light can play many tricks on us" I turned to Sam who was still laughing.

" When I said it you looked shocked and so did your brother when you told him also you said 'our', I said nothing about more than one of you yeah" Leo narrowed his eyes and Sam looked stunned as if he had been caught .

" Brat, it was just a trick of the light nobody else saw it" Sasori said.

" Hey you Akatsuki idiots, since I'm bored we're having a party!" Rin rushed out of the front door dragging Tobi behind her by the ear." We're going to watch films and An Akatsuki Life and eat junk food and play games!"

" An Akatsuki Life?" Pein asked forgetting what had just happened at the mention of our name.

" Yeah it's what you do in your spare time obviously, though we're going to have to translate it for you" Rin said running over to the bags that the limo driver had taken out for us.

" No way am I reading the subtitles! It's rude" Mina said in a shocked voice, something tells me this isn't what we actually do. Rin turned towards Mina a grin plastered on her face.

" Only someone who has watched it would know it's rude"

" I may have saw a few episodes"

" Sure"

" I'm telling the truth, I watched the one where Light came in!"

" And you knew Light was in it?"

" Of course not! It was after the episode I just watched so I clicked on it" Mina slapped her hands across her mouth realising that she just admitted to watching it. So Mina also know about us, she convinced Itachi that she didn't know anything about us but she knows the truth.

" That was stupid, not only did you admit you like Naruto but you also told the enemy that you have the information they want, how foolish" Eve said "Aren't you meant to be one of the smartest in your school?" The enemy, she knows who we are?

" Well sorry for having a moment of weakness"

" You don't have moments of weakness you have a lifetime of weakness" Eve muttered before turning around and returning to the house, if you can call it that. " I'm going to study and do homework, if you're having a party please keep it down"

There was a moment of silence.

" Okay, let us go to the cinema!" Leo and Sam shouted together . They have a cinema? In their house?

" You have a cinema?" Kakuzu asked, I think he just realised how rich they are.

" Yep, we also have a swimming pool with water slides, stables, a gym and a small zoo" Sometimes I wish I was born into this world.

_Trust me, you wouldn't want to be born into this world_, a child's voice said. I spun round and faced the direction of where the voice had come from. " Who's there?" I said loudly but I didn't get a reply, I shrugged and turned round only to be questioned.

" Deidara, did you sense something?" Konan asked, her eyes scanning our surroundings.

" No it was just the wind yeah" I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing. Definitely the wind.

As we walked into the house, out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo glaring at me his eyes yellow.

_Mina's POV_

" We have arrived!" I shouted. I'll describe the cinema, when Rin was five the cinema was built to entertain the children when her parents went away. To be honest this cinema is better than real cinema. It has a huge TV at the front, cream seats that are extremely comfortable, a large space at the front for sleepovers, a cupboard filled with some of the comfiest pillows and blankets you will ever find , a popcorn and slush machine, a cupboard filled with junk food, speakers that blasted music so loud you can barely hear yourself think and lights that change colours.

"Okay everybody grab a pillow and blanket and get ready to watch Higurashi and Elfien Lied!" Rin said pulling out a thick fluffy blanket.

" What happened to an Akatsuki Life?" Sam laughed at Rin's excited behaviour.

" Well I was thinking the Akatsuki would rather watch horror anime and Elfien Lied has ecchi in it so the more perverted people with enjoy it" I saw her glance at Leo as she said it which made me laugh.

" I don't wanna watch that!" Leo protested, his cheeks red.

" Would you rather watch Clannad or Kanon? I love a good sad story" Luna said pulling out a copy of Clannad.

"Elfein Lied it is!" Leo sat down on the floor staring at the screen " Rin get me a slush!"

" Who died and made you king?" Rin muttered filling up two cups with slush. As she filled them up I noticed a smirk creep onto her face. Rin turned round and walked slowly and quietly towards her victim. Who just happened to be Leo, any guesses on what's she's going to do? " Hey Leo!"

The victim turned round and got ice cold bright red slush thrown onto his face.

"What the heck?!" Leo screeched.

" Oh sorry did you want mixed?" Rin poured the blue slush down his shirt earning another screech. Everyone laughed at the sight apart from the more boring members of the Akatsuki. Leo ran out of the room screaming something about how his hair was ruined.

" Enough of the fooling around!" Pein commanded, his ringed eyes held an unspoken threat. " We don't have time for these childish games "

" Pein, I know you're eager to learn about your future and to get home but tonight just have fun please" Luna said.

" We're criminals we find killing people fun" Pein replied.

" That's a lie and you know it, you hate killing people but you believe that peace will be achieved through fear." Rin said, I watched not knowing what to say, everyone was listening to them but none of them cared.

" We're criminals..." Rin interrupted.

" You've never had a proper childhood where you could just have fun with your friends, instead you worried about being attacked while searching for food so just have food this one night you'll enjoy yourselves" She smiled at them as she refilled the cups with slush. She walked over to Pein and gave him a blue and red one " Try it you'll like it" Pein hesitantly lifted the cup to his lips and drank the cold liquid. " So?"

"It's nice"

" See! Now let's have some popcorn and Doritos's!" I said opening the cupboard that contained packets of crisps and sweets. " Chilli or cheese?" I asked pulling the large packets of Doritos's out.

" Both!" Sam shouted grabbing the dips out of the cupboard and putting them on the small table we had set up.

" Be quiet it's starting!" The opening to Elfien Lied began playing, while me, Luna, Rin and Sam sat like we normally would the Akatsuki stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

" Stop standing there! Sit down and watch" I said then added" One of you go get some salted popcorn, it's already made you just have to scoop it out and put it in the bowl" The Akatsuki looked at each other none of them moving. I saw Sam smirk at Rin who nodded.

Sam's face turned like it was before cold and blank, he faced to the Akatsuki and said in the monotone voice " Kisame, go get the popcorn or else"

" If you don't get us popcorn we'll eat you" Luna said also turning around. Kisame slowly walked towards the popcorn machine and shovelled some into a bowl keeping his eyes on Sam and Luna as he did. I never understood how they could make people do whatever they want by just staring at them .

Kisame placed the bowl on the table then returned to the Akatsuki.

" Now sit down and watch the naked lady kill people"

_5 hours later -01:03_

" Put the next one on!" Hidan cheered, he then grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

" There is no more" Leo had joined us half way through the fifth episode and had complained about how unrealistic it was through most of the thing then he and his brother fell asleep about an hour ago.

" Nani?!"

" Be calm there are plenty of other horror anime" I said placing a hand on Hidan's shoulder.

" I wish there were more explosions yeah" Deidara mumbled sloughing down into his chair with his arms crossed.

" Let's tell ghost stories" Luna suggested.

" Ghost stories? Tobi doesn't like ghost stories they scare me" Tobi said fake shaking because of the anime we just watched, he hid under the blankets for the majority of the time.

" Stop speaking in third person yeah!" Deidara snapped.

" Tobi's sorry" I think Deidara gave up, why do I think that? Well he began hitting his head on the back of a chair.

" Will you all just shut up! Some of us are trying to get used to being mortal" Sasori mumbled hugging the blanket closer to him, he looks so cute! I took my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture.

" So ghost stories?" Rin said as she whacked Deidara over the head for being mean to 'cute innocent Tobi'.

" I think we should go to sleep" Konan said yawning " That programme was very boring"

" You're boring!" Hidan snapped defending his now favourite show.

" Gather round children, time for a ghost story" Luna said gesturing for everyone to gather round. " A girl slept in her bed, her curly blonde hair framed-"

" I'm bored already" Kisame said as he ate a chilli Dorito.

"her childlike face, she slept peacefully-"

" I'm also bored"

" Maybe if you shut up and listen you won't be bored. Anyway she slept peacefully in the silent room, though that was the problem it was to quiet. The silence was welcoming for a creature of the night.

Walking up the stairs was the most hideous creature you will ever come across. It had razor sharp teeth, blood red eyes that glowed in search for prey, fur that was matted and clung to the creature's frame, the beast was soaked to the skin with a thick dried liquid also known as blood but not just any blood human blood. The floorboards creaked under the creature's heavy weight and bloody footprints were left.

Now back to the girl, this girl was known as Deid-"

"Don't you dare say my name hmm"

"Dei -Dei -chan and she is the wife of Saso-"

"If you say my name I'll turn you into a puppet"

" Sori-chan and Sori was very jealous since Dei-Dei-Chan had many male 'friends' "

" What are you trying to say yeah?"

" Is your name Dei-Dei-Chan? No didn't think so. Let me continue without any interruptions she-"

" Seriously what are you trying to say?"

" She's trying to say you're the Hinata of the Akatsuki"

" What's that suppose to me? hmm"

"Your paired with everyone in the Akatsuki"

"Everybody be quiet and let me finish my story! Sori-Chan's jealously soon turned into pure hatred so he slaughtered all Dei-Dei-Chan's friends and they lived happily ever after" Luna clapped her hands together and smiled. Aren't Luna's scary stories the best!

" Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that you just changed the names of Sasori and Deidara, made Deidara a girl, got Sasori to kill off the Akatsuki and then made Sasori and Deidara live happily ever after? What was the whole build up about the beast?" Konan said looking extremely confused.

" I'm tired you can't expect me to write some big brilliant story that has the entire story in it, it's gonna miss the most important parts out" Luna said picking up her slush and drinking it.

" Tobi's scared" Tobi wailed hugging his pillow to his chest.

"I know what will make you feel better" Rin said patting Tobi's head " If you watch Naruto would you feel better?"

I stare at her and I know I'm not the only one, I mean we had nearly gotten killed because we refused to tell them anything or show them anything. So why would Rin... Oh she's good.

_Rin's POV_

I walked over to the computer and typed in Naruto Shippuden Abridged, you really didn't think I'll show them the original did you?

" I think we should show them this one" I clicked on one called {TNS} Naruto Shippuden Abridged 9 **(1)**. " Now before I click play, are you all ready to pay the price for what you will see?" The Akatsuki nod eagerly while Kakuzu hugs a bag close to his chest, take a guess of what is in it.

" Remember this has really happened"

"We want to see the future not the past" Pein says earning agreements.

" The past forms the future" Luna said pushing a sleeping Leo away from her. " So sit back and enjoy"

The video starts, I skip a seconds of it that show the copyright thing and Kakashi and the others returning from Suna. When I play it everything is silent.

" You little bitch I told you to be on time!" The voice of Kakashi says as he looks down at a younger version of Obito.

" Is that Kakashi Hatake?" Kisame said looking closer at the screen .

" The one and only, he was so full of himself back then" I say shaking my head to make it seem like the video is real.

" How come he looks normal and we look weird?" Hidan asks checking over his body.

" You look animated in your world?!" Me and Mina shout at the same time, standing up to add effect.

" Err yeah" Deidara said moving away from us.

" You lucky people"

" Will you shut up!" Pein snaps angrily.

" Calm down Kakashi" Rin says on the screen . _It's weird seeing yourself without looking at your reflection or a picture._

_It must be._

" Hey Rin were we talking to you?"

"Well no but..."

" Then mind your own business" I saw Pein look at me from the corner of my eye.

_He's onto us_

_Well he is Pein the leader of the oh so famous Akatsuki_

_6 to 7 Minutes Later_

The laughter of the voice actor who was playing Obito filled the room as the clip ended, everyone was leaning closer to the screen as an outline appeared on the screen about to show the picture of Tobi.

" Well wasn't that fun" I said switching the screen off and slamming the computer shut. " Time to go to bed children"

" I want to find out who Obito is!" Hidan protested launching himself towards the computer and snatching it away from me.

"Me to yeah" Deidara snatched the computer away from Hidan and opened the laptop but before he could click play he dropped the device.

_Deidara's POV_

I stared at my hands where the computer had been, it was probably Pein since he was the only one who could do something like that or maybe Danna because of his chakra strings. Only they could make a laptop fly through the air and smash when it hit the wall.

"You have to be more careful with things that don't belong to you" Sam said in a sleepy voice as he stared at my feet for some reason. " Kakuzu you're paying"

" Nani?!" Kakuzu whipped his head towards me " Deidara!"

" It wasn't me hmm!"

" This wouldn't have happened if you had minded your own business. After all serious consequences come to those who go sticking their noses where they don't belong" It's a threat. The blank look and monotone voice from earlier was there except this time there was a strange energy, like chakra but nothing like it. Chakra is warm while this is cold.

" Enough already, you're giving me a headache" Rin said rubbing her eyes " Deidara you will be paying me back and since Hidan also contributed then he will as well"

" We didn't do anything! It flew out of his hands and smashed when it hit the wall" Hidan argued.

" Do you take me for an idiot?" Rin snapped " You dropped in on the floor and Hidan stepped on it breaking the screen" I looked at the ground, my eyes widening at the smashed laptop.

"It flew out of my hands! It hit the wall and smashed, isn't that right Hidan hmm" I looked over at Hidan.

" No, you dropped it and I stepped on it breaking the screen, I'm sorry I'll pay you back" My eyes widened again as Hidan bowed his eyes glazed over and face free of emotion. It was strange enough that he didn't swear but he also apologised.

" Leader! You saw it fly out of my hands didn't you? yeah" Pein just sighed, he probably didn't want to get involved.

" Deidara everyone saw you drop it" He said sternly. I clenched my fists and walked towards the door. Why don't they believe me?!

" Deidara" I heard Leo shout and turned my head to look at him "Remember to tell me when you begin having nightmares though these ones will be different from your current ones" A smirk covered his face, an evil smirk filled with hatred and pure evil. His eyes shone yellow.

* * *

_**I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, my friend gave me an idea for the story while we were talking so I decided to use it, it'll be confusing at first but I hope it gets easier to understand. I've been busy with exams so I won't be able to update as much since I unfortunately have many left :( **_

_**Thank you for reading and please review :) **_

_**(!) : The Naruto Shippuden abridged is a real abridged series, here's the username of the creator if you want to watch it : **__**TeamNinjaStar**_

_**If you're wondering what Itachi was doing**_

* * *

_**"**_I was looking through this thing called an dictionary to improve my reading and learn new words" Itachi said as he put down his fork finished eating. They were sat in the resturant since Rhys and Linda liked to eat with their customers. " I found some words that I don't understand, would you mind explaining?"

" Of course" Mimi took a drink of water. " Say them"

" Condom" Mimi spat the water all over Itachi once again. Itachi just looked like normal as he wipped the water from his eyes. Rhys and Linda just stared there mouths wide open. " If it's an item will you show me how to use it?"

" Please tell me you're having a laugh" Rhys says putting down his fork.

" Dad, Itachi is one of those people who doesn't have a laugh"

" What is it?" Itachi still hasn't picked up on the awkwardness of the question. Mimi leaned over and and whispered exactly what it is and what it's used for in his ear.

"I'm going to go clean the dishes" Itachi gets up and leaves with a small blush on his face.

" Itachi honey" Linda called " You forgot the dishes"

"..." Itachi took the dishes and hurried away leaving an embarrassed family behind.


	17. Mimi's,Itachi's And Molly's Day

_To the Guest who posted, I'm glad you found the last part cute :)_

* * *

_Mimi's POV 8:30am 30th April 2013_

" Where is room 14?" Itachi asked me as we walked down the road heading to the school.

" It's near the cooking rooms , I'm guessing you have Geography" I looked down at my watch noticing we have fifteen minutes to get to school. " I have maths so I'll be able to take you there if you want"

" Okay, thank you" I'm glad he has stopped speaking words in Japanese, it confuses me when he says one English word then one Japanese. We walked in silence which in appreciated as I like silence, only God knows how I'm friends with Rin and Mina. Unfortunately I'm also friends with another noisy person who likes to appear out of now where.

" Mimi, who's the guy?" I heard the familiar voice of Molly **(1)**, I turned round to face my cousin who was sprinting don't the street at what seemed to be a hundred miles an hour. Her light brown almost blonde hair flying behind her, paper fell out of her bag which was probably unfinished homework, Molly didn't even bother to pick it up. " Is he your boyfriend? God he's hot! Bet everyone's jealous. Hey do you go to our school? What's your favourite music? Are you smart or dumb?..."

" You know Molly I don't think he wants to be bothered by so many questions" I smiled at the girl in front of me then I pointed to the paper " You going to pick that up?" Molly glanced at the paper and glared at it.

" Nope, what was sir thinking when he gave me so much, I mean come on he gives everyone else like none then here I am with like twenty bloody pages! Argghh no amount of words can describe how much I hate him!"

"Yes Molly, we all know how much you hate him since I unfortunately have to sit next to you in maths and I have to listen to you call him all sorts including a Gorilla and I really don't see the connection"

"Let's change the subject I'm feeling sick already so who's your friend?" Molly said looking between me and Itachi with an smirk on her face.

" My name is Uch- Itachi Uchiha" Itachi corrected himself remembering that we say our given names first.

" Nice to meet you Itachi! My name is Molly and if you have maths with us God help you!" I looked at my watched again, we only had five minutes to get to lesson.

" Molly! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" I grabbed Molly's arm and began dragging her down the street.

" It's only maths! It's not like we'll get expelled or..." Molly didn't have time to finish as me and Itachi began pulling her down the street " No please I beg you! Don't put me in the same room as that.. that animal!"

"Molly he's a human with an obsession with maths not an animal"

" That is incorrect as humans are animals"

"Itachi! Just help me drag her!"

_Time Skip_

"Why is it that you two are always late!?" Mr Stewart shouted at us in front of the class who were snickering behind his back. Molly opened her mouth to shout back but I silenced her with a glare.

" Do you think this is funny? You have interrupted my lesson and you haven't done your homework You always waste everybody's valuable learning time"

" Actually sir, if you keep shouting then you're the one wasting your valuable teaching time and my valuable learning time" Molly smiled sweetly blinking her eyes innocently. Mr Stewart when red with anger before he pointed to mine and Molly's seat.

" Sit down and don't you dare interrupt my lesson again" I walked towards my seat and sat down opening my maths book while Molly turned round and began talking to Olivia about sir.

" Hey Molly" Olivia said " You only have one long torturous hour ahead of you and with the added detention after school that makes two long torturous hours in this room with Mr Stewart" I tuned out then not caring to listen as it's the same thing every time when we have maths. I wonder how Itachi is doing, after all he was late as well.

_Itachi's POV_

" Who are you?" The teacher said looking me up and down, inspecting me closely as if looking for a flaw.

" Itachi Uchiha, sorry I'm late." I said nodding to her.

" So you're one of the new kids, you better not be like that rude child I had yesterday" From the why she spoke she was obviously talking about Hidan.

" I'm nothing like Hidan I can assure you"

" You better not be or else you'll have detention though that Hidan kid can't have them all because of that stupid girl" She spat out the words stupid girl, was she talking about Rin?

"Are you talking about Rin?"I said.

" Oh let me guess Rin also wants you home?"

" No Rin is at her parents' house right now"

" That's great! Now I can punish Hidan"

" Hidan is also there" The teacher sighed in frustration.

" Go sit in that seat there Itachi" My teacher pointed at a chair next to a small girl with shoulder length black hair.

I sat down putting the bag under the table like everyone else. The teacher began teaching about some place called China which I have never heard about , though the teaching lasted around ten minutes before she began handing books out saying she had something important to do so we would have to read from a book for the rest of the lesson.

As soon as the teacher left the room the class erupted into loud chatter, nobody even opened the books in front of them. Instead of joining in with their conversations I opened the book and began reading the first page which was about transport.

" Hey new kid" I ignored the voice knowing that it was aimed at me though I couldn't care enough to listen as this book was far more interesting than whatever they were going to say to me. " Hey I'm talking to you!" A hand went to snatch the book away but I grabbed the hand before it touched it.

" What do you want?" I asked looking up at the boy in front of me.

" Why are you working? We aren't even on that!" He said looking at the geography book.

" I know" I return my attention back to the book, releasing his hand. The whole room had fallen silent all eyes on us.

"Why don't you come sit with us, you know to get to know us better" He said grinning at me when I lifted my head.

" No"

" Aww why not?"

" I'm busy" The boy laughed.

" Busy? You're just reading a stupid book!"

" It's more interesting than whatever you were going to say to me"

" Don't be like that"

" Who are you to say what I can be or what I can't? People like you think they know it all, they think they're the centre of the universe and that everybody will do as they say twenty-four seven. Unlike you I actually want to learn and unlike you I can actually use my brain to its full potential where as you will forever be the lowest of the low." The girl next to me who had been on her phone, messaging her friends looked up acknowledging what was going on next to her.

" Excuse me?" The boy said a bit taken back like nobody had ever told him to get lost. " You don't even know me haven't you heard the phrase 'never judge a book by its cover'. I'm just curious about you is all"

" Ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'? " I asked.

" Is that a challenge?"

"No" I replied bluntly ignoring his sly expression.

" Is the new kid to scared to fight me?" He mocked pretending to cry " Someone's a wimp"

" You're just not worth the energy" I returned my attention to my book once again ignoring his pathetic mocking, he wants a fight but I'm not so much of an idiot that I'll give him one.

" Hey Dan, he isn't going to fight you just give up" I heard a female voice say next to me " And to be honest you're beginning to annoy me so get lost"

" Fine!" I saw the one I now knew as Dan turn on his heel and return to his friends.

"You're welcome" The girl muttered returning to her phone.

_Lunch Time 1:30 - Mimi's POV_

"I can't believe he kept me behind at break! It's a miracle he didn't keep me behind at lunch as well" Molly grumbled stretching as we had just had Citizenship and today we just had a long lecture about a number of things, I could only remember half of it. " Have you notice it's only me he keeps behind?"

"Why are we still talking about Mr Stewart?" I said sitting down in our usual place in the canteen.

"All he did was stare at me, it was so fucking creepy!" Molly said plopping down on her seat putting her head on her folded arms. "I definitely think he's a paedophile!"

" Itachi!" A high pitch squeal sounded drawing everyone's attention, a group of girls surrounded what must be Itachi.

" Wow your boyfriend sure is popular" Molly said staring at the crowd of girls.

" He's not my boyfriend! I've only known him four days!"

" Whatever you say" The crowd of girls came closer until they were right in front of us. There were a lot of ' Itachi why are we here?' and 'Is that Mimi? You know what they say about her'.

" I'm here because I can be" Itachi pushed through the girls in front of him pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Why don't you come sit with me?"

" No come sit with me"

"My table is much more interesting"

" Itachi"

" Itachi"

"Ita-"

" Oh shut up! If you don't get lost in the next five fucking seconds, I'll tear you to pieces you fucking sluts!" Molly snapped at the irritating fangirls that Itachi had gotten within the two days he had been going to this school.

" You can't tell us what to do!" A brunette shouted back.

" Itachi tell them to go away please" I said to Itachi who nodded in reply.

" Please leave" Itachi said looking at the crowd who seemed to be fangirling over Itachi telling them to leave but thankfully they did what he said and left.

"Finally they're go-" Molly began.

" Excuse me" A shy voice said.

" Oh for God's sake! Get lost you stupid brat!" Molly shouted at the twelve year old girl standing in front of us. She had long black hair tied in a loose side pony , large green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. The girl jumped at Molly's sharp tone and began fidgeting under our gaze.

" Is Konan in today?" She asked me glancing nervously at Molly as if afraid that she'll attack. Not that I can blame her, Molly can be extremely scary and violent at times.

" No Konan isn't in today sorry" I said smiling at her. " Is she your friend?"

"Sort of, she was in all my classes yesterday and she was kind enough to stay with me"

" Would you like to sit with us again?" Itachi said looking up from a geography book. The black-haired girl looked sort of shocked. Did she sit with them yesterday? I wouldn't know, Molly dragged me into a maths detention. " I noticed you sat with Nagato and Konan"

" Wouldn't it make things awkward if I sat here though?"Though she said that, I could tell she really wanted to sit with us. She began slowly edging towards an empty chair.

"No" Itachi said returning to his book, he's already finished half of it and it's one of those thick boring ones.

"My name is Zara by the way" She said sitting down " What are your names?"

" Madison Lillystone but please don't call me Madison call me Mimi instead" I said smiling at her.

" Molly" Molly said scribbling on a scrap piece of paper not looking up.

" Itachi Uchiha" Zara's head snapped up and stared at Itachi, I have a feeling she's a Naruto fan. Just great.

" You have the same name as one of the Akatsuki members from Naruto and you look just like him as well. In fact everyone in your group has the same names as the Akatsuki and looks like them apart from Kisame and Zetsu" We should have changed their names! I knew bringing them here would cause a lot of trouble, we didn't think that anybody would recognise them.

"That doesn't mean we are the Akatsuki" Itachi didn't react and carried on reading.

" So you like Naruto?" I said nervously

" No, my older sister does. She has posters, costumes, paintings, figures and weapons from the show. When I was six she began forcing me to create fan art for her but if she hadn't done that I wouldn't be in this school" She grinned " I won't ask questions and I won't tell my sister that there are almost exact copies of the Akatsuki at our school.

I need to tell Rin, I'm sure this girl won't start saying things but just in case.

_After School, At the Restaurant : Itachi's POV_

"Itachi, would you rather cook, work at the counter or take orders" Mimi asked me as she put on her apron. " I'm cooking, my dad works at the counter and my mum is serving so you can work wherever " I considered my choices before asking a question.

" Which would be the most beneficial for me?" Mimi seemed to consider this as she began cleaning some of the plates from earlier in the day.

" I guess cooking as you haven't chosen your options have you?" She piled the wet plates on the stand waiting for someone to dry.

"Options?" I asked raising an eyebrow, she looked up from her work.

"Yeah when a pupil is in either year eight or year nine they get to chose what they want to learn in school from then on. You then focus solely on those subjects for your GCSEs which are a set of exams which are a lot of work." She returned to cleaning the plates but continued talking " In our school we have a three week timetable, in the first two weeks you do your chosen subjects then in the last week you do subjects you haven't chosen so you have knowledge in them. I think our school is the only school that does that"

"Right, I understand" So they had no lessons in becoming a ninja or no ninja schools at all?" Do you not have anything to do with ninjas in this world?" I asked beginning to dry the plates, Mimi smiled a thanks. " Do you not have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?"

"We do have ninjas but nothing like yours in fact I think ninjas only appear in shows now a days. As for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, we don't have things like that, our world is plain and boring no mythical creatures or anything like that" When she said that her hair covered her face, shielding it from my view. Is she lying?

" What about Rin and her family? Leader told me there is something suspicious about them" Leader had managed to get into contact with me though it wasn't the best connection because we do not have our rings with us.

Mimi stood up straight and turned towards me " Rin is an exception in fact Rin is probably the only supernatural thing on this planet, there is nothing suspicious or strange about her family"

" I have one more question" Mimi nodded as she stacked the plates that had been dried on the shelves.

" Who's in hospital?" Mimi froze and a glass she had been holding fell to the floor and smashed into millions of pieces.

" Mimi? What happened?" Linda rushed into the kitchen coming to see what had happened the worry on her face increased when she saw the glass on the floor." Oh my gosh, Mimi what happened are you okay? Are you hurt?" She demanding rushing past me towards her daughter who was frozen in what seemed to be shock, her face was extremely pale and she was shaking slightly.

"I-I'm fine, I just slipped that's all" Mimi smiled at her mother who relaxed a bit.

" Are you sure you look a bit pale? Are you feeling alright?"

"I just feel a tiny bit sick"

" You go up to bed then"

"But-"

"No buts we'll take care of everything"

Mimi nodded shakily as she turned and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I need to inform leader about what just happened but the way Mimi looked at me when she was leaving suggested that they may not be a good idea.

_3 hours later_

I lay on the bed thinking about what had happened earlier, this person that is in hospital must have done something really bad or something bad must have happened to them. There are many possibilities, to many to count.

I suddenly became aware of how cold the room was, I frowned and pressed my hand against the radiator. The radiator is on and it's boiling heat nearly burnt my hand. Why was the room so cold? I sat up, activated my sharingan and looked across the room feeling a unknown presence, it was faint but it was still there, a very thin trail of chakra surrounded the desk, is it Mimi's? No, I narrowed my eyes this chakra is weak almost nonexistent.

I got off of the bed but the minute my foot touched the floor the chakra jerked as if it was turning around and it scattered into millions of fragments before disappearing completely. The room then slowly returned to its normal temperature. I stood up and walked over to the desk noticing an thick folder. I picked it up and opened it, on it was three words.

_The Supernatural Beings Of_

Then a hole where the last word had been ripped out, I carefully took out the first page, my eyes widening at the second.

" Itachi!" A small hand ripped the folder out of my hands, I turned and noticed a very angry looking Mimi staring at me angrily " Who said you could come into my room and take my things!?"

"It was on the desk" I pointed towards the white desk where the folder had previously sat.

" Liar!" She shouted "I always keep this hidden where nobody can see it! Even if you were telling the truth what give you the right to read it?"

"You would have done the same thing, didn't you sense the chakra?"I asked her, but she frowned in confusion. " Of course you wouldn't have, you didn't know you had chakra until we came"

" It was probably my chakra"

"It was much too weak, I don't know what it was or whose it was but someone has chakra other than you in this world"

"Whatever just never touch this folder again and what you saw on the first and second page don't tell your leader or things won't work very well for you Akatsuki"

* * *

_This isn't the best chapter in the world but I hope it's actually readable. __**Molly (1) **__is a character mentioned in the first chapter as a bully by Rin and Mina but in reality she just doesn't like a lot of people and doesn't realise that what she says might hurt people's feelings. _

_I was going to make this chapter longer but I kept forgetting to add more so I'll just post this, I'm really sorry that it's boring but I wanted to write a chapter focusing on Mimi and Itachi. Next chapter will be focused around Luna and Sasori, maybe Kakuzu or Kisame as I haven't use them members of the Akatsuki much. _

_Thank you for reading and please review, improvements and ideas are always welcome :D_


	18. Meeting Luna's Parents, How Fun

'The scene when Tobi gets told of the rumour seems like it wasent planned or propely intergrated into the story. Its sounds a bit strange for people to believe in such a rumor or telling it so casually like that. Maybe if the girl had hestiated, or if Tobi took it with a grain of salt. Or we only got hear a little bit of the rumour here and the rest later.? Asfd'

_You may or may not read this but I'll say it anyway to be completely honest it wasn't planned(None of my story is planned really, I just write whatever comes into my head) . I'm rushing the story forward to much and making things confusing and not realistic, thanks to your post I realised that. My story probably won't improve any time soon. I went back to the chapter that you posted on and changed it a little and ended up mixing all the chapters up lol. _

'This is boring, ur SEREN DITCH, me siter'

_I must say this post is sort of awkward, my sisters don't know I have an account on here(They don't even know that this site exists) XD If you decide to post again can you explain why my story is boring and give me ways I can improve so the story can be more interesting to read for you and other readers. Also if this was your sister's story I don't think she'll like you telling everyone her name. _

Best story Eva ,  
Ur storey eoks

_Thank you, I'm glad you like it :) _

More!

_Lol, here you go. The next chapter :) _

_Sasori's POV 30th April 11:57 am_

"Sasori wake up!" I woke up to Luna's voice and vicious shaking, I pushed the women off of me and glared in her direction. " Come on, we'll be late!"

"Late for what?" I sat up still groggy from sleep and glanced around seeing that everyone else was still asleep. The twins, Leo and Sam were curled up on a pile of pillows like cats, Mina and Rin had fallen asleep wrapped up in thick furry blankets, Kakuzu was sat on a chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed, Konan and Leader were lying down next to each other on the blankets at the front of the room, Zetsu was in a corner, Tobi was cuddling up to Hidan and Kisame which will end with a lot of conflict later and the brat was nowhere to be found.

"You have to pretend to be my boyfriend just for today then we can say you died or something" This girl is going to use me then say I got hit by one of those strange mechanical objects that move. Lovely.

I didn't bother to reply and stood up brushing some crumbs off of my shirt from the crisp I had eaten earlier as we did go bed so late that it does count as early morning. " I never agreed to it"

"Sasori please I'm begging you, I don't want to go on twenty more set ups from my parents. It's extremely frustrating!" Luna begged holding her hands to as if praying. "If you agree I'll buy you whatever you want" I walked past her, towards the door ignoring her pleads. Leader was right they are using us for their own entertainment and whatnot.

"You can try to bribe me but it won't work" She followed me out of the room, walking fast to keep up with me. I don't see why as she is taller than me, not by a lot but still taller.

"Fine, I'll just blackmail you" I turned around, curious at the tone she uses. She had her arms crossed with pieces of paper in her hand. That better not be what I think it is.

"And what have you got to blackmail me with?" I asked the brunette who grinned cheekily in reply.

"Some of the most, how should I put it... detailed Sasodei pictures I could find. Of course I quickly erased the memories from my mind but I don't think you will unfortunately be able to do the same." She held the pictures up so I could see them and I have to say I've never been so disturbed in all my life! They were just so detailed and urgh! I looked away not able to look at them for longer than two seconds, that was all it took before I felt sick to my stomach.

"So will you do what I ask?" Luna asked, placing the pictures in an envelope except for one which she kept out.

"No, it's very obvious that those pictures are what you call fan art, no one in the Akatsuki will truly believe that I did those... things with the brat. They know how much I despise him" I replied glaring at the women, it would be so easy to just kill her but I can't, stupid leader, stupid rules, stupid whoever sent us here.

"That is true but that's also why I spent even longer looking for one which looked exactly like it came straight from the anime" The picture she showed next was realistic, by realistic I mean how we look in our world, I think they called it animated. It showed me and the brat...err...kissing..Or more precisely the brat kissing me and me playing...Uke.

"So what do you say now?" She waved the picture in front of my face so I took the opportunity to destroy it but she pulled out another, I destroyed that one, she pulled out another and I destroyed it. This happened several times until I realised we were standing next to a printer and she was just taking them as they finished printing.

"So?" She asked again.

"I'm blowing up the printer" I picked the printer up, snapped the wire and began walking towards the stairs.

"Aww you're being to pick up Deidara's habits" I ignored her and carried on walking until I was stopped by a little red headed girl, if I remember correctly her name is Beth.

"Where are you taking our printer?" She tugged on my sleeve, blinking up at me.

"I'm going to destroy it" The girl's eyes began to water and she began to cry loudly when I didn't reaction.

"Why? The baby printer didn't do anything wrong!" I continued to stare emotionless at the girl, why should I care that it's her precious printer? "You bully!" She then clung onto my leg "I won't let go until you release my printer!" I didn't move I'll just wait but I hate waiting so there's no guarantee that... She bit me.

It then became clear that she really wouldn't let go until I returned the printer, it's broken so I might as well put it back...Little brat.

"Fine I will return the printer" I walked back with the now quiet child still clinging to my leg. I put the printer back on the desk and Beth let go of my leg and happily skipped off.

"Annoying brat" I mutter under my breath, I heard Luna laugh.

"She's five, aren't five year olds meant to be like that?" She then began asking again "Please Sasori!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"My patience is running out, if leader hadn't ordered us not to harm you then you would be dead by now" I hissed.

"Look, if you just do this one thing I'll take you wherever you want after we meet my parents" I considered this but declined yet again.

"No"

"Okay fine I guess you don't want to see your art in this big fancy museum"

_Half an hour later 12:45_

" Thank you Sasori! I love you so much right now" I grunted ignoring the women's happiness. I gave in eventually because I knew she wouldn't give up until I said yes. We were now walking down the mountain to the small village that we had gone through when we were driving to Rin's parents house or rather mansion.

"Right I need to set some ground rules first-" I cut her off already knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't kill or insult your parents and don't talk about my world right?" I said looking at her grumpily not really wanting to do this.

"Yes but also something else" I looked at her not expecting more, I wasn't surprised I just wasn't expecting her to add more.

"When we go through this village now don't be hostile towards them, if they smile at you smile back or acknowledge them at least."

"Why should I?" Since when do I smile at random strangers?

"This villages doesn't really like outsiders so first impressions are important. It hostility (not sure if it's used correctly) contributes to the rumour that is going around Rin's school, most of it isn't even true" I listened carefully, if I miss this sort of information and leader found out, he'll have my head.

"Rumour?" She turned her head with a look that said 'don't play clueless'.

"You know exactly what rumour Sasori, so don't pretend to be clueless to get information" We walked in silence until the village can into view.

"What parts of it is true then?" I asked casually staring straight ahead, Luna isn't an idiot though she knows exactly why I'm asking.

" Telling you wouldn't really effect anyone, the only things that are true is the part about the angel and the time it was sealed"

"So Rin wasn't going to die?" Luna just carried on staring ahead ignoring me, I guess that's all I'll be getting out of her for now. I'll eventually get everything we want to know out of her somehow.

The village was quiet when we entered it, there wasn't any of those things called cars which created a lot of noise and to be honest it was quite a unique place. All the houses had a white walls with paintings on them, many based around nature. I saw a house with beautifully painted flowers framing the door which had a sign with the countries strange language. Luna said it says 'Welcome!'. I could see three windows, the one next to the door had a tree painted around it like it was sheltering it and a baby deer was laying down under the window near the base of the tree with a orange and black butterfly on its nose. The two windows at the top had clouds surrounding them as well as what Luna had said were foreign birds from either Australia or Africa. Every house had different designs on them giving the village a very artistic and creative feel to it.

"Do you like it?" Luna said taking notice of my staring.

"It's very unique, you don't find many places like this where I come from if you do most of it is graffiti" I said looking towards a building which was surrounded by high walls with a white gate with a rose shaped handle. The walls had paintings of children playing in a park which was surrounded with grassy fields and animals such as dogs, birds and horses. In the fields painted children were playing with kites, the dogs and each other.

"Sometimes graffiti can be beautiful" She looked at the building "That's the school children can stay there until they are sixteen but many leave to go to high school somewhere else outside of the village like Rin and I. The kids should be on lunch break now"

"Hn"

"Why are Akatsuki always so cold?"She asked as we walked further into the village.

"We're really all happiness, great childhoods, hugs and kisses" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her un amused expression.

"Well at least you can joke"

"I wasn't joking I was being sarcastic" Luna stopped and began rooting around in her bag in search of something, it better not be more...Sas-so..dei pictures or I'll be sick.

"Here you go!" She hands me a black band with more strange language words in white and red. "It says' sarcasm is my second language' " (picture - is/image/HotTopic/320786_hi?$newht_product_lg$ )

I held the band in my hand examining it before looking at her blankly " Do you really expect me to wear this? I'm thirty-four not sixteen"

"Sasori just wear it, you look fifteen so take advantage of it!" She grinned at me "Now smile"

"Why?" I send her a confused look as she slips the band on.

"Because people are looking, remember first impressions are important" I look up and muster up a fake smile at the people who were staring, they blinked curiously before smiling back.

When we arrived at the bus stopped and I had given what seemed to be over a hundred smiles, we sat down on the seats. " Next time Sasori smile for real, they know a fake smile when they see one" She smiled at me and pointed at her smile "See like this it's not that hard"

"Maybe for you but I've got nothing to smile for" The rest of the wait was an awkward silence but it didn't bother me. I appreciate silence just as much as I appreciate art.

_An hour or so later_

We had gotten on a train after getting off of the bus at the station and the train had then taken us to a station that was a twenty minute walk to Luna's parents.

_At Luna's Parents at the table - Luna's POV 2:24_

" What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Where do you work"

"What do you like doing?"

"How did you meet?"

"Mum! Dad! Enough! I don't think he likes being asked so many questions, you didn't even introduce yourself or greet us. You just dragged him in sat him at the table and began firing God knows how many questions at him" There is no simpler way to put it my parents had quite literally dragged him inside the minute they opened the door. There was no hello my name is blah blah blah it's nice to meet you blah blah blah. It was like interrogation.

" Sorry, my name is Amy Wild and this is my husband Mark Wild, it's a pleasure to meet you" My mother smiled kindly towards my grumpy "boyfriend". Sasori stared at my mother not saying anything, not doing anything. He's just no emotion so I stamp on his foot as hard as I can.

"Ouch" Sasori shot me a glare .

"Sorry he's shy" Another glare.

"Anti-social?" Glare

"Evil?" Look that say 'That's a lovely thing to say to your parents about your fake boyfriend'. Atleast that's what I think it meant, it's hard to tell.

"Okay there's no point in lying he's just emotionless so don't be offended if he doesn't laugh, smile, talk, move ,blink or breathe in fact the only thing he actually does is smirk and glare and insult people and kill people" I said while grinning, my parents were laughing obviously thinking it was a joke oh if only they knew.

"So how old are you, twenty? Though I must say you only look around fifteen or sixteen"

"I'm thirty-four" Silence covered the room, I think my parents were waiting for him to say he was joking.

"You kidding right?"My dad said staring at Sasori with his mouth open.

"Honey close your mouth or you'll catch flies"

"Sasori doesn't joke"

"Well I must say you look way younger than you actually are" My mum said standing up and walked out of the room to the kitchen." I'm going to go get the food out of the kitchen"

"Okay how old are you really?" My dad said narrowing his eyes at Sasori, he doesn't trust people much if he thinks they are lying.

"Thirty-four "

"Got any proof?"

"No"

"Alright stop questioning him" My mum returned with the food and drinks piled onto trays so save more trips from the dining room to the kitchen. "Here have whatever you like" The plate was piled high with soft drinks, salads, snacks and a couple of sandwiches, nothing fancy but still yummy.

"Mum where's Danni?" I asked looking around for my husky puppy which I had gotten a couple of months back, she had beautiful light brown fur which was thick and soft , her crystal blue eyes stood out giving her an almost human look. (Picture - )

"She's in the garden" My mum replied after putting her cup of tea down "She tried to get at some of the paperwork today that had the details for the wolves' transfer" She gave me a serious look.

"Sorry, she's only a puppy it's not like she knows what's right and what's wrong" My mum gave me a smile.

"I know, I'll just have to move the papers"

"Wolves transfer?" Sasori asked which a very faint hint of curiosity in his voice.

"We own a wolf sanctuary and we're expecting to get some new wolves in a few months to add to the pack since we only have six in the pack so far" My dad explained.

"Interesting" I'm genuinely shocked not only did he ask a question but he also replied to my dad's talking and it wasn't an insult.

"You're making progress" I said grinning as I tapped his head.

"Get off brat!"

"I'm not Deidara, do not call me a brat!" We both glared at each other, arms crossed .

"Aww you can tell they're in love!" My mum squealed with a camera in hand,while my dad grinned happily. I nearly choked on air, who would have thought glaring at each other would convince my parent we 'are in love'.

"Yes of course we are!" I laughed nervously elbowing Sasori to go along with it.

_A couple of hours later : 6:30pm_

"Bye Luna! Bye Sasori!" My mum said waving from the door with my dad as we got in the door, I waved back with a smile.

"You're parents are irritating" Sasori said once we were in the car and driving away. I had left my car here when I went to Auntie's.

"They are not! What they are is nice" I sighed but smiled happily knowing that my parent bought it. Sure I feel bad about lying but I really don't want to go on more dates, what I want to do is write, create art and wait patiently for September when I get to learn to become a vet.

" Luna" Sasori began.

"Hmm?"

"What's up with Tobi?" I nearly slammed on the brakes of the car, opened the door and ran out as fast as I could but I didn't because he would probably use his creepy ninja powers to bring me back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I lied keeping my eyes on the road.

"Don't lie to me" He said giving me a dead look "Everybody's noticed and we want to find out who the heck that little idiot is"

"Sasori, I don't watch Naruto nor do I read it so don't ask questions I won't be able to answer"

"You are able to answer, you just refuse to because you feel it will protect your precious friends but let me tell you we won't hesitate to kill them slowly and painfully" I pulled the car over to the church car park that we went yesterday and parked.

"Well aren't you smart" Sasori sighed before giving me another bored dead look.

"If you won't tell me who Tobi is tell me why this old building is so important to Rin"

_Sasori's POV_

"If you won't tell me who Tobi is tell me why this old building is so important to Rin" Luna's hands tightened on the wheel of the car and her hair covered her face.

"I can't remember" I'm not getting anywhere with this woman and my patience is wearing thin. "It could be special to her because she believes in God or that this is our school church...I don't know..I mean to ask her but I just forget...I know it's really important..I..just can't remember" She looked up at me and smiled slightly "I don't think anybody knows"

"Did something special happen here?" I pressed but got a head shake as an answer.

"No, not that I know of. Why don't you ask her?" She gave one last look at the building before starting the car up again and driving away.

I feel like that church is linked to everyone's behaviour yesterday, I don't know why I just know.

_This chapter isn't that long or interesting but I hope you enjoyed it. If you can leave a review saying how I can improve or ideas that I could add to this chapter or later ones. _


End file.
